Use Somebody
by GirLinTheMoon
Summary: “That makes sense… have you ever?” I gave him a confused look and he continued “been in love?” “No not really… have you?” “No. I don’t do love” he said in a matter of fact tone.“Oh, that’s sad”...“For whom?” he asks looking at me with a dare expression.
1. Almost Lover

**"USE SOMEBODY"**

**Chapter 1**

**Almost Lover**

**disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and any of the characters from the show, any scene, dialogue you might recognize from the show i don't take credit for, only this story's concept.**

**

* * *

  
**

For the last time I try to appraise myself in front of the long mirror. My mom said I look precious with my white gown, and looking at myself for the last time, I kind of think I do too.

My long naturally wavy hair is pulled up in a semi messy bun being held up by cute little butterfly clips with a few strands intentionally falling on the sides, my sister -my best friend Brooke Davis said I should have it styled this way, I liked it.

Still standing in front of the mirror I brought the beautiful arrangement of red roses in my hands to my face and smell them… they smell as amazing as they look. _Perfect_ I smiled to myself.

"Lucas looks dashing in his suit" I heard my mom gush from the end of the room; I giggled a little, oh my mother… Lydia she'll never change.

Lucas… Lucas Scott, yes that's the groom, that blonde, tall and squinty eyed boy. We met 3 years ago in Stanford where I graduated from; he was in my English literature class.

He's amazing. He's perfect. We share a lot of things in common, the books I like he likes, we admire the same authors, we can talk for hours… he just gets me… we just get each other.

Still smiling I look up and I saw Brooke standing behind me… also in her gown, with her dimpled self smiling up at me with excitement.

"I love you Hales" she said through glassy eyes… I smiled back at her, our eyes meeting in the mirror in front of us.

"I love you too Brooke… I always will… nothing's going change that" I whispered back to her trying to calm myself… I can't start crying now or I'll never stop.

I'm not usually emotional, but when you have Brooke as your best friend you can't help but be thankful, she's my sister… though not by blood she's in every way part of our family…

We used to be neighbors, Brooke's parents divorced when we were both ten, I remember her being around me and in our house all the time, I was not complaining though she's my best friend after all.

Turns out her mom decided to leave her in the care of a nanny while she enjoys her newly single life.

It started with Brooke sleeping over a couple times a week, until my mom decided to talk to Victoria, B's mother and suggested we take her in. To my mom's surprise Victoria was quick to say yes. And she's been a "James" ever since.

The four years I wasn't with her was the hardest, Brooke decided college wasn't for her, she instead opted to stay in Tree Hill with my parents as she continue designing clothes, something she's really gifted at, while I was away in Stanford.

"Oh Hales… don't start crying now… cause then you'll get me crying and then we'll have to redo our makeup" Brooke said trying to calm me as I try to blink the incoming tears away.

"Well stop being such a drama queen then" I teased she giggled.

"Girls… It's time" I heard my mom spoke.

"It's time" I said as I turn around to face Brooke. We gave each other a long hug as if not wanting to let go. "You promised nothing's going to change" she said to me "Nothing" I replied back.

We were all lined up at the back of the huge door waiting for our cue, a few minutes later I heard the wedding march playing.

Finally the doors opened and the isle came into view… with rose petals spread all over it. Everyone looked happy to be here… that's a good thing I said to myself. God knows how many weddings I've attended in the past where I was bored out of my mind. Everything inside the church is grand, it's definitely a girls dream wedding...Come true.

And then it was my turn to walk down that long carpeted floor, I heard the door behind me closed… all at once everything came rushing back to me… everything that lead me to this day…

I kept walking… as I remembered all of it…

"_Hey Luke" Haley greeted cheerfully as she sat down… on their usual table at the coffee shop just outside our campus._

"_Hey Hales" he said as he smiles at her._

"_So what are you doing for thanksgiving? Any plans? Are you coming home to Tree Hill?" Haley asked all in one breathe. She's so nervous, and don't even know why, they've been hanging out nonstop for the past 3 months; "I should be able to ask him anything" she coached herself._

"_Hey slow down" he laughs "well… to answer your question, I Lucas Scott have no plans for thanksgiving, I usually celebrate it with my mom but she's out of the country at the moment and my brother but he's too busy with school and basketball… I think we're both staying at our separate campuses" he finished with a smile. _

"_Well… I have a suggestion and this is just a suggestion, bear in mind that you can say no, and I won't take it against you" she rambled. _

"_Okay" he said yet again with a chuckle._

"_Well I was thinking if maybe you want to come home to Tree Hill with me, you know Tree Hill… my hometown down in North Carolina? I mean, no one should be alone for thanksgiving" Haley looked at him with hopeful eyes and a timid smile. Hoping to God he'll say yes. _

"_Are you sure Haley? I mean I don't want to impose in your family celebration, I really would just be fine here alone… no big deal" he smiled._

"_No… really I insist, come on Lucas, just come with me to Tree Hill, I promise you'll have fun, plus my mom cooks really well, you might want to come again next year after you've tasted it" she crossed her fingers behind her back hoping he'll say yes, She really don't want him to be alone for thanksgiving and It wouldn't hurt that she won't have to miss him during the long weekend. _

"_Oh ok… when you give me that sad puppy look, you know I can't say no to you" he finally gave in._

_He took her hand that was laying flat on the table and gave it a tight squeeze "thanks hales, you're the best" and just like that she felt that familiar tingling down her spine… and those butterflies in her stomach… the same reaction she's been having for the past couple of days whenever she's around him. Haley doesn't know when it changed for her, but all she knows is Lucas Scott is special. He 'might' just be it for her. _

"_Yes!" the petite girl happily exclaimed, she threw myself at him and enveloped him with the tightest hug, she felt his arms tightly engulfing her… and she smiled savoring the is going to be the best thanksgiving ever! She screamed inwardly._

I finally reached the end of the aisle… I finally saw what my mom was gushing about earlier before the wedding march began… Lucas does look good in that suit… I locked eyes with him and he gave me a grin… and I grinned back. We probably look like fools grinning from ear to ear… as if sharing an inside joke that only the two of us knows… well that's how it's always been with me and him. Easy… he gets me… I get him.

I noticed the music stopped playing and for the first time I gave everything around me a once over… everything is just beautiful.

Lucas deserves this. He deserves to have this day.

Still smiling at each other…we all heard a new song playing… and the huge doors opened again for the second time that day… I look at Lucas and I saw his eyes light up instantly… like that time I brought him to Tree Hill for thanksgiving.

And that makes me happy, it appeases me. To see the same excitement, from his eyes… up to this day…

I know I made the right decision…

"_Mom, Dad this is Luke… he's a friend from Stanford and Lucas these are my parents Jimmy and Lydia" the three of them shook hands while Haley try to stop the huge smile that's about to grace her face, She'll never hear the end of it from her crazy mom, she loves her but she is crazy, always have and always will be._

"_Haley James!!!" she heard Brooke bellowed from the kitchen, she hurriedly pulled Lucas in there to introduce him to her best friend in the whole wide world, what could be more perfect than having your boyfriend, ok future boyfriend is more like it… and your best friend become close friends? Who wouldn't want that right? _

_They found Brooke at the end of the long dining table… reading a magazine. The brunette looked up and squealed as she ran straight to Haley almost knocking her down when she threw herself at her with a hug. _

"_Haley James! I've missed you!" _

"_Ditto" Haley said as the two pulled apart._

"_Well Brooke I'd like you to meet a friend from school, Lucas Scott, and Lucas Scott meet my sister/best friend Brooke Davis" I said. _

"_And before you wonder why we don't have the same last name that's because we have different parents but we're sisters and she's a James in every way that counts" I explained._

_The two shook hands as they share matching grins… "Brooke Davis"…. the brunette smiled showing her dimpled cheeks. _

"_Lucas Scott"… he smiled as his eyes sparkled._

We all turned to look at the stunning young woman before us… walking down the gorgeously decorated aisle with flowers in hand… her beautiful off white gown flowed across the carpeted floor with grace.

I can tell that girl's eyes are watering just about now, despite the vale covering her face, I can picture her dimpled face behind it… I know that girl so much… I know her inside and out.

I love that girl… and she deserves this day… this special day… just like Lucas does. They deserve each other.

She finally reached the end of the aisle we're me and her soon to be husband are standing… she handed me her bouquet of flowers and enveloped me with a bone crushing hug.

"I love you… thank you for introducing me to Lucas, I'll always be grateful to you for that" she whispered to me.

"Be happy Brooke… I love you both" I said back.

I knew from the instant those two touched as they shook hands the first time I introduced them that Lucas was special… and he became more than that when I saw how easily he brought smile on Brooke's face.

I knew right then and there that whatever feelings I have developing for Lucas won't go anywhere further than what we have right now… It did hurt, I felt the pinch, again I was left doubting myself, doubting if I'll ever get a chance to bring that same sparkle Brooke has brought in Lucas' eyes to someone else's or if I'll ever get to smile the way Brooke was smiling that moment and the way she's smiling right now as the two of them say their vows. I wish that, I long for that.

And before you all crucify my best friend, she didn't jump into a relationship with Lucas right away, I have to say she did give him a hard time, and she was reluctant to give him a chance, afraid that she might hurt my feelings.

That's what I love about my friendship with Brooke; she's willing to do anything for me the same way I would do anything for her.

I had to assure Brooke that I'm ok with the idea of him and Lucas; surprisingly I got over my feelings for him as fast as they came, and I knew right then that Lucas will always be in my heart but not the one holding it.

I knew it was true love for those two when Lucas after only a few months of dating decided to leave Stanford to be near Brooke, he then transferred to Duke University to finish his last year of college.

I was sad but at the same time happy that he won't only get to be near Brooke, but he'll get to live with his brother again.

Speaking of brothers, I've been friends with Lucas for the past 3 years, though the last two years we rarely saw each other, I have yet to meet the infamous "other" Scott.

I looked around the church looking for a guy who has the same blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Lucas. But the only ones I saw that matches that description were either too old or too young to be Luca's younger brother. _Maybe he didn't make it, but what kind of brother would miss his brother's wedding? _I thought and scoffed.

Remembering the ceremony is still going on, I giggled for embarrassing myself to myself… as I looked up to focus back to what's happening in front of me I caught the best man's eyes… I felt myself blush _did he saw me giggling at myself? _I gave him a sheepish smile and he nods his head acknowledging it.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest announced… the new Mr. & Mrs. Exchanged an intimate kiss… and the whole church were filled with applause and cheers for the happy couple.

I smiled at the guy across me, he offered his arm to me as we meet in the middle and I hooked mine to it as we walk down the aisle as little flower girls throw rose petals in the air, I smiled happily and giggled when few of the petals went inside my dress.

"You sure love to giggle don't you?" I heard him say. I look up at him my cheeks heating up a little "oh so you saw me earlier?" I asked feeling myself getting redder by the minute, he nods his eyes filled with amusement.

"Well I'm not normally like this, I guess I'm just happy, two of my best friends got married, I guess that's reason enough to be happy" I said avoiding his gaze.

"Of course" he said as we continue to walk to the end of the aisle our arms still crossed together.

As we reached the other side of the huge doors where we all came out from earlier before the ceremony I hesitantly untangled my arm from his.

"Well… thanks for keeping me standing on my feet, I've been known to be a klutz sometimes" I babbled and he just smiled.

"You're welcome I guess" he said.

And then I saw him turn around about to leave, I had the urge to ask him where he's going …

"Hey… leaving already? Aren't you going to the reception?" I inquired.

"Nah, I have a flight to catch in an hour" he said now facing me again.

"Oh I see, well at least you're here, I mean Lucas' brother didn't even make it to the wedding" I said bitterly as I scrunched up my nose. I probably look ridiculous doing it when I heard him let out a low chuckle…

"Really he didn't?" I nodded. "What an ass" he said, speaking my mind.

"Well I don't know him, so I wouldn't call him that, it's just sad though that he didn't even make an effort to come today… I mean I'm not surprised that his dad isn't here, he on the other hand I know is an ass" I said as I sat on one of the sofa. "Sorry I had to sit, my feet are killing me, these shoes are amazing looking but real torture, I tell you!" I took the said shoes off and started rubbing my now aching toes.

"Really?" I saw his eyebrow arched up… "So you've met his dad then?" he asks, I was surprised when he sat right next to me. _I thought he has a flight to catch?_

"Of course I have, I mean I'm not one to judge a person without meeting them, and I have met his father, and he's not very nice. He gave me a hard time when he thought me and Lucas were dating" I saw his ears perked up I ignored it and went on my rant

"and then he was a complete jerk to Brooke when the two decided to get married, my best friend cried on the phone to me for a whole day, he's evil" I whispered as if I'm telling him a very important secret. We were both quiet for a couple of seconds until he finally spoke,

"So did you and Lucas date?" he inquired casually.

"Well long story short, I met him in Stanford, I thought he was the one for me, but we never really dated, it's like we shared this special bond, and I guess I read too much into it and I started to feel like I could actually fall in love with him, I invited him one time for thanksgiving, I introduced him to Brooke sparks flew instantly and now they're married, and I'm the maid of honor talking to the best man" I finished all in one breathe. I realized how I blurted everything out to a total stranger I felt like hitting my head with something hard.

I didn't even want to look into his face again, _gosh why do I always embarrass myself like this?!_

"So that's it? You're okay with them getting married? A little martyr I see" he commented his voice even. I raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Yes I'm ok with it, besides I was never really in love with Lucas, and I was never in a relationship with him, like I said I read too much into whatever bond we have. I'm over it, and now I have two best friends and the best part is… they're married!" I said indignantly.

"Well you are better than me then" his voiced impressed.

"Nah… I think it's because my feelings for Lucas weren't really that deep to begin with, it might be a different story if I was head over heels in love"

"That makes sense… have you ever?" I gave him a confused look and he continued "been in love?"

"No not really… have you?"

"No. I don't do love" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, that's sad"

"For whom?" he asks looking at me with a dare expression on his face. "Cause I can tell you, my night's are never lonely"

"Well good for you then" I shrugged trying to hide my disgust.

"That means I should be expecting a lot of heart aches in the future eh?" I try to sound casual to hide my disappointment.

"Why do you say?"

"Well if every other 'single' guy out there thinks the same way you do, then I guess I'm looking into a future of heart aches, infidelity and loveless relationships, Brooke is really lucky then" I said looking down at my hands as I play with my fingers idly my voice sounding bitter, no point in hiding my feelings now.

"How do you know Lucas isn't going to mess up things with Brooke?" My head snapped up and I saw him smirking at me like he's intentionally trying to agitate me.

"You know how I know? Because the first time I asked him if he's ever been in love… you know what he said?" he just shrugged. " he said no, but I want to be…and that's how I know why he's not going to mess up, and even if he does mess up let's say in the future, I doubt it'd be intentional, and I doubt he'd let what Brooke and him have go without a fight" I said defensively.

"Hey no need to bite my head off, I was just being honest here. I don't do love but I didn't say everyone else does"

"Whatever! You are so agitating" I huffed as I rolled my eyes. This guy really is something else.

Again we both turned silent for a few minutes, tension engulfing the whole room…mostly coming from me…the silence was broken when his cell phone started ringing, he stood up and took the call, and I took the opportunity to leave. I don't want to be in the same room any longer with that guy any more than I have to.

_He sure is a waste. How come all the good looking guys are jerks?_ I asked to myself.

* * *

"So are you happy now?" I asked Lucas as we dance, we're now at the reception and everyone is having fun.

"I've always been happy hales, I have you as friend and then you brought Brooke into my life, but If you must know, I'm over the moon, I can't believe Brooke really is my wife now" he excitedly exclaimed.

"I'm glad. You both deserve to be happy" I said sincerely. I laughed when I saw Brooke doing some goofy dance with my dad.

"Oh and btw you hurt her, I'll kill you" I said seriously.

"I'll keep that in mind" he laughed.

"So… your brother really didn't make it today? I'm sorry Lucas" I said looking him in the eye.

"What?" he asked confused. "What are you talking about hales? Of course he was here"

"Oh… really? Well you said 'was' so that means he's not here anymore? Well that was quick, I mean I didn't see him during the ceremony and I don't think I left the reception long enough to actually miss that infamous brother of yours.

"Well Haley James, you did meet him actually" I looked at him like he's some crazy person.

"No I didn't… I was looking for him the whole time during the ceremony but the blonde guys I saw was either too old or too young to be the other Scott" I defended.

"hmmm… let's see… tall, raven haired, blue eyed, wearing a suit, standing right next to me during the ceremony also known as the best man? The one you walk down the aisle with after? Ring any bell? Well that guy hales, that was the infamous other Scott you've been looking for" he smirked at me.

"But he's not blonde!!!" was all I was able to say as Brooke came to take him away.

_Omg! That was him! But he's an ass! _


	2. I Don't Hook Up

**USE SOMEBODY**

**CHAPTER 2**

**I DON'T HOOK UP  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and any of the characters from the show, any scene, dialogue you might recognize from the show i don't take credit for, only this story's concept.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Brooke you're driving me nuts! I can't keep up with everything you're trying to tell me" I said exasperated, I look around the room, my clothes scattered everywhere. I see one of my party dresses hanging on the night stand, one of my shoes at the far end corner of the room and I have no idea how it got there.

"Focus James! And stop your whining this instant!" I roll my eyes at her reprimanding tone.

"Sure mom!" I spat.

I've been on the phone with her for the last hour, and she's been babbling nonstop in my ear, telling me what to wear, what shoes to go along with the outfit she has in mind for me, and to say that all her ramblings are completely draining me is an understatement.

"Drop the attitude Haley James or I'll hung up, remember you called me" _yeah yeah_ I said in my head and roll my eyes at the back of my head as she went back to dressing me up, over the phone.

"Ok so what do you say?" I heard her asked on the other end of the line, as I stood in front of my full length mirror, _never ever doubt Brooke Davis _I said to myself, not risking voicing it out, Brooke doesn't need any more boosting of her already swollen ego, I inwardly laughed.

"Hmmm I Like it, Like it a lot" I said impressed.

"I told you, don't ever doubt me and my taste" _exactly what I'm talking about, ego! But hey I love this girl. _

"well I won't argue with that, your taste in clothes when it comes to choosing what will look good on me is pretty amazing, but I have to say, what you usually wear isn't exactly what I would call "tasteful" it's more like slutty" I teased.

"Oh you're just lucky you're in New York and I'm in Tree Hill, I could kill you for that little comment !"

"I'm just kidding Brooke… okay maybe just a little" I giggled.

"Whatever" was her lame come back I let out another round of giggle.

"Congratulations Hales, I'm proud of you" she told me sincerely changing the conversation's atmosphere.

"Thank You Brooke, I wish you were here to celebrate this special occasion with me" I moved away from the mirror to sit on my bed.

"I know Hales… I know, but I'll be there, though only in spirit. Just enjoy the night you deserve it. I can't wait for the rest of the world to know how amazing you are" she said, her voice full of pride it almost had me tearing.

"Thanks Brooke. I love you… I'll give you full details tomorrow, thanks again for the help with the outfit and all, I love it! Tell your husband I said hi" and with that I ended the call.

I gave myself one last once over to make sure I look perfect, well Brooke perfect is more like it since she practically dressed me up like a little kid.

I had my hair up in a clean bun, not one hair misplaced. I decided to go with very little accessories, with a pair of earrings and a medium sized black stone ring to match my mini black long sleeved dress, I turn around a little to look at the back of my dress, the top half part of it is open, I cannot believe Brooke Davis made me go bra less tonight, though no one can even tell it from the front, I still feel bare at the back, I'll surely be needing that coat later tonight. My shoes I went for the sexy 4 inches heel as Brooke's order. Damn if my toes won't be red and swollen after this night.

But what the heck, tonight is unlike every other night so I'll just suck it up and savor the moment. I grabbed my white coat and in no record time I was out the door of my New York apartment onto the side walk hailing a cab.

* * *

"Hey babe!" Lucas Scott greeted his wife who's currently engrossed over some movie she's watching on the tele.

"Hey babe" she replied without taking her eyes off the screen. "Haley called, she says hi" she said and he sat next to her on the couch.

"So how is she?"

"She's good, I had to help her pick out a dress for tonight, you know the big night? That one that's been long overdue?" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's about time, It's just sad we won't get to celebrate the occasion with her, did you tell her we'll be there in spirit?"

"Well I told her I will be, I don't know about you tough" she smiles up at him her dimples showing.

"Ha-ha I married a comedienne" he said sarcastically, pinching her cheeks.

"I'm just kidding, don't worry we'll get to see her on her birthday right? I haven't told her about our plans to visit her in New York though… oh she's going to be over the moon" Brooke said excitedly.

"Of course babe"

* * *

So I 'am now in a room surrounded by people I don't know, well at least for now, I watch as they all raise their glasses of champagne while I stand with my own in the middle of the room, as my soon to be "boss" gives a toast.

"To Ms. James welcome on board, welcome to the team, cheers to a future of success with us and this company" we all raised our glasses and a round of applause and cheers filled the room, and soon I found myself shaking all these strangers' hands as they congratulate me and wish me good luck.

And it felt good, it really does, to have all these people I hardly know praise me for something I do and happens to love most in the world.

I was having so much fun I didn't even notice the time, and before I knew it, the number of people in the room started to diminish little by little until only me and my new team of four no actually five myself included, was left behind.

After staying, just talking and getting to know each other we all decided to call it a night. Just when I was about to hail a cab to go back to my apartment, happy that everything turned out the way I hoped it would be I got a text message from one of my friends, apparently they're in a club which conveniently happens to be just a few blocks away from where I'm currently standing.

"HJ! hw did 2nyt go? Hope it went well…let's celebr8!!! Meet us at Avalon." I thought about it for a minute and eventually decided to take up the offer._ I'm all dolled up might as well…_

"Be there in 15" I texted back.

So I started my walk towards the club down at 20th street and 6th avenue, and slowly I'm feeling the burning on my feet, awww poor little toes.

I finally got to the club but I made sure to stop by the powder room for some retouching, as I check myself in the mirror I decided to put my hair down, I tousled it a bit, to make it look a little messy, messy but still presentable.

I applied a new coat of my red lipstick that I kept in my coat pocket, taking it off and finally draping it across my forearm I went out of the ladies room and headed straight out to look for my friends who I have a feeling are about half drunk on their behind, considering it's a Friday and Friday's at Avalon means free champagne for the ladies.

I found them all laughing and having fun at our usual lounge area the "escape" is what they call it, we usually just stay in this part of the club, away from all the noises and all the dancing.

"Hey Hales! You're here! So tell me how did everything go tonight? Have you signed the contract already?" my friend Peyton asked excitedly, I can tell she's a little far off with her drinking already, I can hear her slurring on her words.

"Hey" I greeted back, giving her and all the girls a side hug one by one.

"Yup all signed!" I clapped my hands together and sat down carelessly on the lounge seat.

"That is so cool! We are so dancing tonight and you can't say no!" our other friend Bevin declared.

I laid my coat on the sofa and let her drag me down to the "energy" part of the club where all the dancing is happening.

* * *

In another part of the club...A guy's been sitting at the bar for an hour now, and have yet to find someone that interests him, he's seen his usual, blondes with big chests, to the brunettes he likes to try out every once in a while but tonight he just can't seem to find someone that gives him that feeling, that feeling of wanting to leave the club early to go somewhere else quiet…. alone.

Actually he hasn't had that feeling for quite a while now, for the past few months he's been leaving clubs after clubs to go home at night…all by himself.

He's now on his third beer and he's starting to get frustrated. It puzzles him how easily he gets bored lately of the same things, same routines he's been used to doing for the longest time.

And this thing, this waiting around for a prey every night or every time he's out at a club isn't giving him much satisfaction anymore as it did him before.

But still he keeps doing it, keep doing the same things, the same stuff, the same routine just for the sole reason that he's used to it. It's a lifestyle he feels the need to live up to, considering who he is and how the people already have perceived him.

"_You're just finally growing up, a few years long overdue but that's a start"_ he was once told and he just brushed it off.

* * *

We are now in the middle of the dance floor and I'm trying my best to keep up with my friends dancing, it's not that I can't dance but they're just so damn hyper!

_I so need to start getting in shape I'm so out of it_. I said to myself as I try to catch my breath. I haven't even been doing it for that long, we've only been on our feet for merely 20 minutes and I feel like passing out, I'm so embarrassed of myself.

"Hey I'm just going to get a drink" I let out; it sounded as if I'm being strangled. _Gosh I don't know how they do it… and they do it almost every night _I shook my head as I start to get a move onto the bar, I decided to go get my drink from the "Seduction" space of the club.

I was half way to the bar area when I was stopped on my tracks by this obviously drunk guy, I almost puke when he opened his mouth to talk… _gross! _

"Hey sexy, care to dance with lil' ol me? I promise I'll give you a good time" I was still silently holding my breath at this point, _gosh that awful breath! And how lame can this guy get?_

"Oh no thanks, I just came here to get a drink, plus I'm with my friends so…" I try to turn him down politely, what I learned about dealing with drunk guys is that you have to let them down easily and nicely, you don't want to agitate them or bruise their ego, at least not 'obviously' cause you'll never know how temperamental one can be when under the influence of alcohol.

"Just here with your friends? Oh well honey I can bet you all my money those friends of yours won't be able to show you half of the good time I can" he said to me, waving his hand in the air like some crazy person, I went back to holding my breath.

"Well I don't doubt that" I try to go along with him, hoping that talking to him in a civilize manner will eventually tire him.

"But the thing is I forgot to mention earlier that my boyfriend is here with me as well" I tried to reason out, it was a complete lie, but he doesn't know that.

"Well I forgot to tell you too… that I don't believe you, try again missy" _okay…maybe he does know that's a complete lie. Am I really that transparent??? _

"I'm sorry but I really need to go and get a drink" I try to walk away but he blocked me with his body… I had to step back a little bit to keep the distance. I helplessly look around the whole space but everyone seemed to be engrossed in their own little group, their own little conversations. _Just my luck!_

I attempted to walk away for the second time but he stood right in front of me again, I'm really starting to get freaked out with this man.

I took a step back just when he was about to touch me I bolted out running straight to where I'm supposed to go in the first place...I can feel the creep still hot on my tail I didn't even bother turning around to confirm it.

He's almost done with his fourth drink of the night and He's had enough, figuring it's time to go home he paid for all of them and gave the bartender an acknowledging nod, he stood up from the bar stool as he straightens his shirt.

"Hey! What the fuck?"

"Hey! What the fuck?" I heard who ever I slammed into muttered.

"Watch where you're going" he said clearly agitated

Oh gosh he's annoyed, great! Just great I have a pervert running after me and another one about to yell at me, although I can smell the alcohol coming from this other person it's not as awful smelling as the other guy he actually smells good. _Oh so not the time Haley!_ I scolded myself.

I finally look up to say sorry…. I frowned, he frowned "what the hell?" Was my thought and by the look on his face I have a feeling he feels the same way too.

"What the hell?" he thought.

Just when he was about to say something he heard a guy speak, he has no idea where this other character came from.

"Hey! How dare you run from me, I wanted to dance" we heard the guy say from behind us… _oh for crying out loud! I thought he's gone already_. And before I can even think about what I'm doing…. I moved closer to him the one I accidentally bumped into… as I pushed my lips to his.

I snaked my arms around his neck, I can tell he's shocked when he stiffened. He didn't even reciprocate.

What the hell am I doing? I finally heard myself saying inside my head, I can't believe I'm actually kissing him! The last person I wanted to see tonight! But then I felt the creepy man still standing behind me. _Damn it._

I pulled away from the kiss butkept my arms securely around my 'saviors' neck, as I nestled my head under his chin, _Damn he's tall._

"Please just go along with this…. "I breathe a plea on his neck He seemed to understand.

I felt his arm go around me, the coldness of his skin on mine, made all the hair in my body stand up, as his hand landed on the bare skin of my back that my mini dress revealed.

"Can I help you?" I heard him finally speak his tone flat and calm.

"I just wanted to dance with the girl" the guy replied. I bit my lips, my head still tucked under his chin, _just please go away now geez!_

"I see, but that's where we'll have a problem, you see this girl, is with me, so you can just find someone else to dance with, there's probably a hundred of other girls here, I'm sure they'll take you up on your offer" he said. I breathe a sigh of relief that he's actually helping me in handling this crazy person.

"Whatever!" I heard the guy finally gave up.

"Is he gone?" I asked, removing my arms around his neck, still not ready to look at him I kept my forehead pressed on his chest. _Good job Haley! You got the other guy to leave you alone, at the same time managed to embarrass yourself._

"He's gone" he said evenly, I was about to look up and ready to explain when I heard a new guy spoke. I figured He knows him since he called him by his name.

"Nathan Scott" the guy said.

"Michael" I heard the hostility in his voice. I finally pulled my head away from his chest as I turn around I saw the guy he's talking to. _Oh wow and I thought Nathan was the last person I wanted to see tonight I guess this put him on second, only next to this guy._

"Haley James?" the idiot remembered me. _Damn "_Michael" I said unenthusiastically.

I felt Nathan possessively held me by the waist. I looked up and saw his face bare of emotion although his eyes tell otherwise they were on fire.

"Are you two together?" Michael addresses the question mostly to me. I felt Nathan's hold tighten, I figured these two share the same dislike for each other, figuring it's my time to pay him back for helping me earlier I simply nodded my head in agreement, as I felt his grip loosen just a tad bit.

"Oh wow, you sure have changed a lot then" his sarcasm and mocking didn't go unnoticed by me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked behind narrowed eyes.

"Well look at you, now dating Nathan Scott, kissing and groping in public, had I known you'd be this 'carefree' I would have stuck around" _we weren't groping! What an ass!_

I was about to say something, but then I heard him speak again.

"Oh wait! Or maybe it's you that changed" he said now looking at Nathan, I eyed Michael curiously. _What the hell is his deal? _

"I heard you haven't been sleeping around for the last couple of months although I doubt it's because you chose not to, more likely girls have gone tired of you" he mocked.

"Let me guess… you're not getting any!" _he did not just say that to our face, most especially mine. He is so going to get it._

"How do you know?" I heard Nathan's voice it almost startled me, he's been quiet the whole time. I almost forgot he still has his arm around me.

"Let me tell you Scott, you're little girlfriend here and I dated for a month a couple of months back, and little miss James also happened to be little miss prude, the girl just won't put out" he said with disgust.

I stiffened. _Jerk Jerk Jerk!!!_

Okay so he's not actually lying, yes we dated, we were introduced by my friend Peyton, the only reason it lasted for a month was because he's never around for me to actually break up with him but as soon as I got the chance I gave him an earful.

He even tried to sleep with me, like the hell! No way is he going to charm me into sleeping with him when he's not even charming to begin with.

"Interesting" Nathan replied coolly. He then looked down at me as I looked up at him…he stared into my eyes as if trying to communicate, he's next move I definitely didn't expect…

Nathan raked his fingers in my hair, as he gently pulled it back to tilt my head up a little more to him....

I didn't know what was happening, actually I have a pretty good idea, and he's doing this because of that ass hole named Michael.

I am so with Nathan now in this little mind game he's playing especially after that uncalled for comment.

He inched his face closer to mine… our lips meeting inch by inch… still keeping our eyes on each other. And finally our mouth met into a soft kiss, we heard Michael scoffed a "yeah right" and that's when I felt Nathan's tongue tracing the entrance to my mouth. Knowing all too well what he's trying to do, I decided to go along with it, as I opened my mouth for him to grant him access, I tasted him, as he tasted me. Our tongue still in a fierce duel…after a while thinking that's probably enough show, I pulled away from the kiss slowly, first untangling my tongue with his, and then sucking at his lip a couple of times and finally pulling apart but not before I gave him one more peck.

I then look back at Michael with a smug smile on my face, just when I thought I finally let him have it he yet again spoke.

"We used to kiss just like that too right Haley? But the point still is that you Scott is not getting any, you're with Virgin Mary… so not good for your reputation" he mocked again.

I was so sure Nathan's about to launch at him when I felt his stance change… but to my surprise he didn't. He shocked me again.

"Funny… Haley and I have only been together officially for the last…" he made a gesture of looking at his watch as if counting the hours. "Let's see… for the last 2 hours and we've already done it in there" he pointed to the ladies room…at the far end of the room. "Bathroom sex… ever tried it? I tell you…Amazing!" _I cannot believe he said that… oh. My. GOD!!! _

"Drop the act Scott" Michael challenged.

"What act?" Nathan asked innocently. I'm thinking… _okay what now? This is all getting out of hand._

"Come here" Nathan said to me… as he hugged me to him my face flat on his shirt covered chest, I felt his finger trace patterns on my cold bare back … and I gasped when his fingers were replaced by his whole palm it felt cold on my skin. I shivered.

Both of his hands stroked its way down inside the covered part of my dress. Disappearing from the eyes and finally resting on the skin of my hips the ends of his fingers tracing the small of my back.

_What the fuck is he doing?!!! _

"You see that blush Michael? Just one of the reasons I love touching her like this" he paused… as he took one of his hands out of my dress t, using said hand to sweep my hair to the side as he plants kisses on my neck… making his way up to my jaw and ending at the back of my ear.

_Oh he'd better not be enjoying this!!! _I screamed in my head.

"And you know what's the best part of it all?" he paused again "is now I know how far that blush goes"

I almost fainted with that. I'm now only aware of two things, one I'm probably red as a beet and second Michael thinks I'm some slut now… not like I care… cause really I don't. But did Nathan really have to say that?! _Oh I'm going to kill him!_

When Nathan turned me around to face Michael, I almost roared into laughter, his face was absolutely priceless! _Oh Nathan's good at this mind games I must say._

"I guess you're just not charming enough" Nathan said smugly at Michael.

"Well if you may excuse us Michael… I think I'm in the mood for a second round" I added. Where that came from? I have no idea! But I realized it's so worth it when Michael's face turned more ridiculously hilarious than his face before.

I drag Nathan with me to the "escape" area back to our table.

"I didn't know you had it in you, good job!" he said to me obviously impressed by my sudden boldness.

He took the seat across me as I look at him with narrowed eyes, trying to keep the annoyed look.

"What? Oh c'mon don't tell me you're mad at me now? I totally had your back in there" he said defensively.

"Of course you did! Literally!" I quipped he chuckled. "Hey it worked didn't it?" he smirked.

"You know what? Be glad it worked, and Michael's reaction was enough for me to let that last move you did in there pass." I said pointing a finger at him. He just smirked.

We were both silent for a few minutes, it was the comfortable, easy kind, which was broken when I heard my drunken friends coming our way….

"Hey hales" they all said in unison….

"There you are… oh so that's why you were gone? You totally left us hanging on the dance floor; I see you got yourself a guy huh?" _Oh Bevin and her mouth._

I looked at the girls and a few of them were ogling at Nathan, I rolled my eyes.

"Well its nice meeting you all… I'm going to go now" He said as he stood up.

"Wait! Already?" Bevin asked. "You mean you two aren't going home together?" she giggled still holding a bottle of beer, _oh she is so gone_.

"Oh wait! Right, Haley James doesn't do hook ups." I heard all the girls laughed, _are they for real? Are these people really my friends?_ I wanted to slap them one by one even Peyton was laughing along… _oh she is so dead!_

My eyes landed on Nathan and I saw him smirked, "So what do you say Haley? Lets hook up?" I saw the glint in his eyes; _oh he is so enjoying this!_ Not wanting him to win, I smirked back and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why Nathan Scott? Are you going to kiss me the way you kissed me in there earlier?" I moved closer to him my face inching in close to his. "Or are you going to put your hands inside my dress again like this…" I said as I found the end of his shirt, I slowly creep my hands inside it and felt his hard stomach oh _he's ripped! _Stilling my hands when it reached his chest…I gave him a challenging look and a smirk, for a few seconds I saw surprised in his eyes, _good job James_! I gave myself a propped. He totally didn't expect that.

"Get a room!" my other friend Vanessa said, I totally forgot we're not alone.

"You know what? I think we'll do just that, thanks for the suggestion guys" I said facing the girls.

"What are you waiting for? Don't be a turtle now!" I said to Nathan with a smug look, he just smiled leaning in, his breath tickling my ear. "Oh I am anything but a turtle in bed, my dear" he said his voice low. I had to catch my breath. _Damn him and that comeback!_

"Well you're just going to have to prove yourself to me then" I retaliated.

"You are so on!" He said.

"Girls we're leaving" I said to my friends, grabbing Nathan's hand as a drag him away, shocking the girls, a few of them have their mouth hanging open and I almost laughed when Peyton choked on her beer.

"See you in the morning girls" I waved still holding on to Nathan's hand as we make our way out of the club.

When we made it outside in front of the building I waved down a cab… getting in as fast as I can not giving Nathan a chance to follow me, I locked the door and pulled down the window "Thanks for tonight, for having my back…literally" I said to him.

I almost laughed when I saw the confused look on his face_ OH MY GOD he actually thought I'd go home with him tonight? Oh that's hilarious!_

"Come here" I told him, he bent down in front of the cab's window, so we were face to face "I don't do hook ups Nathan" I smiled at him. "But thanks!" I laid a kiss on the side of his mouth and quickly pulled away, closing the window as fast as I can. I saw his face turned from, shocked to dumbfounded to slightly pissed and felt a little guilty.

The driver started the car and before we're completely out of Nathan's sight I rolled the window back down, stuck my head out and yelled "See You around Scott" I settled back on my seat, sighing contently and tiredly.

_What a night!_

_

* * *

_

**_So that's chapter 2! Like it? don't like it? Please be kind and leave me a review :)_**

**_Btw guys i decided to just write the the first two chapters in Haley's POV, i want to keep Nathan and whatever is in his head a mystery for now._**

**_ I'll probably write something in Nathan's POV in future chapters. But for now i'll stick to Haley's. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed reading this update :) _**

_**xxx. **  
_


	3. Nate & Hales

**USE SOMEBODY**

**CHAPTER 3**

**NATE & HALES**

**disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and any of the characters from the show, any scene, dialogue you might recognize from the show i don't take credit for, only this story's concept.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Argh! Whoever is calling in this ungodly hour_??" _I asked myself irritated as I hear my cell phone ring for the third time, I tried to ignore it the first two times thinking whoever is trying to reach me will get a hint.

I half opened my eyes and reach for the phone at my nightstand, "Hello?" I groggily said.

"Haley James, did I interrupt your post coital sleep?" I heard the person on the other line uttered and with that I'm fully awake.

"What are you talking about Peyt?" I asked confused and totally surprised by her question, as I give the clock a glance. _10am? Wow I never sleep in this late before_ I thought to myself.

"Oh don't play innocent with me Haley, By the sound of your voice, it seems I woke you up, which is the most unusual thing, you never sleep in this late before, I guess boy toy worn you out huh? Is he there?" her voice teasing. It took me a few seconds, before what she's talking about registered in my mind.

"Peyton, how long have we been friends?" I asked. "Four years Peyton four long years" I said not waiting for her to answer.

"And with that I expect you to know me better than that. You guys are so gullible; did you really think I'll sleep with Nathan?" I rolled my eyes_. _

"Well can you blame me? You were out there last night Haley just in case you don't remember, you were all over the guy"

"I was not!" I protested, then everything came rushing back, the way we flirted, the back and forth banters, and how we kissed, I felt myself heat up. "Ok I was, maybe just a little" I conceded.

"But for you to think that I'll actually lose 'it' with him? That's low Peyt!" I barked a little annoyed.

"Well… a girl can dream" I heard her snickered in the other line.

"And you call yourself my friend, even Brooke will be appalled if she hears about this" I huffed.

"I'm sorry" I heard her say, but she sure doesn't sound like it… _unbelievable._

"I can tell you really are" I said sarcastically.

"Fine, so you didn't sleep with him, that much is clear, but what else happened last night? What's with all that flirting? And swapping of saliva?"

"Ewww Peyton!" _geez who talks like that? Swapping of saliva? Gross!_

"What?!" she said feigning innocence. "Ok fine… let's not call it swapping of saliva… how bout tonsil hockey eh?" She giggled. _This bitch! _

"Can you just call it kissing? You are so dirty you know that?" I moaned.

"Ok Fine! Kissing… what's with all of that? And where'd you find the hottie?" she asked excitedly.

So I ended up telling her everything, from our not so 'friendly' first meeting at Brooke's wedding and how we ended up leaving the club last night.

"Nathan Scott…. Why does that name sound familiar?" I heard Peyton pondered on the other line.

"What about Nathan Scott honey?" I heard someone said in the background.

"Is that Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just came in" Peyton confirmed. Jake is Peyton's long time boyfriend, they've been living together since college days; he's a great guy, fun to hang out with.

"Oh we were just talking about Nathan Scott, he and Haley were hot and heavy last night at Avalon" she explains.

"Peyton!" I shrieked. _Oh I could strangle her!_ I heard her giggle.

"So you know Nathan Scott?" I kept quiet as the two talked. "Oh so that's why his name sounds familiar…. Thanks babe"

"Nathan Scott the basket ball god as my boyfriend puts it. Did you know he plays for the Knicks?"

"No. I mean I know he plays basket ball that much I know from what Lucas told me, I didn't really feel the need to inquire any further. Besides you know sports doesn't interest me at all same goes for the players." I said as I got up from the bed, to open the shades of my window and let the sun fully in.

"Says the girl who dated another basket ball player" Peyton teased.

"Whatever! I only dated Michael because of you, and look how well that turned out, that guy's an ass! And meeting Nathan… I now think all athletes are." I said with disgust in my voice.

"Oh come on! That 'ass' saved yours last night… and besides you're forgetting my boyfriend used to be a B ball player too… are you saying he's an ass too?" she said challenging me.

"Well… I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth" I rolled my eyes.

"And you're right Nathan did do me a huge favor last night, but it still doesn't change the fact that he was a total jerk to me at Brooke and Lucas' wedding, and besides… he used me too, need I remind you. He wanted to piss Michael off and he was successful with my help of course." I said indignantly.

"Speaking of Michael, he plays for the Knicks too right? So that means the two are teammates, I wonder where all that hostility between them came from" I said pensively.

"Well you don't always have to like your teammates Haley" she reminded me.

"Yeah… well anyway… I couldn't care less. Just as long as I won't have to be in the same room as them, you can definitely cut the tension with a knife, and I don't want to be in the middle of that again…ever!" I said wanting to end the subject.

We talked some more until I had to say goodbye when I heard my stomach grumbled from hunger and went to the kitchen to prepare myself some breakfast.

I pressed the button to my answering machine to listen to my messages as I wait for my toast to finish.

"Hey Hales… call me with the details" _Peyton_; she probably made that call last night I laughed slightly.

"Hey Sweetie, Dad and I misses you, you're turning 24 in two weeks, Advanced Happy Birthday baby girl" I heard my mom spoke. I had to smile. _I love you too mom _I said to the machine.

"Hi Haley… this is Nathan Scott, I got your number from Lucas, I need to speak with you, please give me a ring" and that last message I definitely didn't expect. _What does he need from me now?_ I grabbed the cordless phone and dialed a number.

_Ring ring ring_…

I waited for someone to pick up…as I pace in the kitchen ready to get some answer.

"Hey Hales" was the cheery greeting I got from the other end.

"Scott" I bit. "One question: why does your brother have my number?" I asked, hands on my hip as if he can see me doing it.

"Okay… I guess that surprised you huh?" he said. _You bet your ass it did!_

"Well he said he needed to talk to you, I was actually surprised, I didn't know you two talk to each other, but then he told me about Avalon" he explains.

_Oh no he didn't!_ I felt myself having a panic attack. "Really? What did he say?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah… he said he bumped into you, and then you talked for a bit and then you left something, when you left in a hurry" I listened and gave a sigh of relief when he finished.

"Oh ok. That's it? That's all he said?" I inquired.

"Yeah… why is there something else he should have told me?"

"Oh no no…of course not, well ok… then I should give him a call huh?" I said rather quickly.

"Yeah you should"

"Ok thanks, say hi to Brooke for me… thanks Luke, bye." I needed to end the call before he can ask me anymore questions.

But then I never made the call.

* * *

I'm now sitting in front of my TV in my cotton shorts and tank top, I look around and my living room is a mess, it's been like this for the past couple of days… I see papers strewn everywhere, my pens scattered, my CD's I managed to de-alphabetized forgetting the long hours I spent alphabetizing it.

I glance at the clock- 6pm it says, I didn't even notice the time, I've been busy writing the whole time. I finally decided I've had enough stuff written for today, I grab the remote for the TV that's been on mute the whole time and turn it off. Without bothering to clean the mess I made in my own living room I went straight to shower.

I was in the middle of putting on lotion when I heard someone knocking at the front door. _I wonder who it could be_. I reached for my bathrobe that's sitting at the back of the chair of my vanity, put it on and made my way to the door bare footed, hair dripping of water.

"You never called" was the greeting I got from the person on the other side of the door.

I had to blink a couple of times, the last person I expected to see standing there is actually standing there. I tried to speak but I'm too baffled and stunned to say anything, I close and open my mouth once, twice before I heard him speak again.

"It's been a week" he said, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? And… wha…what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" I said as I finally found my voice, I mimicked his stance and crossed my arms in front me.

"Let me guess… Lucas" I continued not waiting for him to answer.

"No. Brooke" he declared.

"Brooke? Why would she give you my address?" I asked totally unconvinced.

"Wait! You didn't! Did you tell her what happened at the club last week? You did!" I said horrified as I saw his eyes lit up with guilt.

"Why would you do that? Why would you tell her that? I'm never going to hear the end of it. She'll squeeze every single detail out of me… oh my god, why?" I rambled as I turn around to walk into the living room, I felt Nathan hot on my trail.

I halted and turn to look at him; I almost bumped into his chest when I did so "Did I invite you in?" I snapped, glowering at him and he just shrugged.

"Don't say another word!" I said pointing a finger at him when I saw him inspect my disastrous living room.

I clumsily drop on the sofa, "What do you want Nathan?" I asked impatiently crossing my legs, forgetting completely that I'm only in my bathrobe; I noticed Nathan's gaze and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stop leering!" I bit as I shifted on my seat pulling the end of my short robe to give myself more coverage.

"What? Have you gone mute? Or maybe deaf?" I grumbled when he didn't speak. "Talk!" I snapped.

"Well you told me not to speak another word so…" he stated, getting a rise out of me.

"Well now you can talk smart ass" I said in a huff.

"Thank You" he said sarcastically as I roll my eyes.

"I need you to come with me tonight" he said matter of factly.

"Oh really now?" I flicked an eyebrow at him, a little amused and repelled at his bluntness.

"And why is that?" I gave him a tolerant smile.

"We have a dinner to attend, it's my coach's' birthday today and he set this dinner up with the whole team, and I need you to be there with me." Again he said matter of factly.

"Whatever! I'm not going anywhere with you Nathan" I said dismissively as I leaned back on the couch my eyes fixed at him.

"Well you can't not come, Michael your ex will be there, and since we made that play last week that we're together, he'll be suspicious when I show up at dinner without you." He explains, obviously trying to keep his temper in check, I can tell he's not used to explaining himself calmly, it's actually a little amusing to watch him try.

"So? I don't care. Let him suspect, or tell him I'm busy that's why I couldn't make it to dinner with you, come up with something, I'm not in the mood to play 'boyfriend-girlfriend' tonight." I disputed.

"Well you should care" he snapped.

"Really? Please enlighten me with the reasons why I should care" I challenged.

"Here's why, first of, from what he knows we're together, if you don't come he'll think we broke up or worse he'll think it's a one night thing, I haven't done that in a while and I can bet all my money that you have never done that ever in your life. It's a small world and New York is even smaller, and one of these days you're going to bump with that jerk of an ex-boyfriend of yours and I'm telling you it won't be pretty when he starts calling you names. Do you want that?" he said all in one breath.

"I don't care" I whined.

"Fine. If you change your mind, here's the address to the restaurant, dinner's at eight" he picked up a pen from the floor and wrote down the address in one of the scattered papers.

"Whatever Nathan, don't pretend like it's about me, and that you're concern, for all I know you just don't want Michael to have something on you."

"That might be true, but it doesn't change the fact, that what I said was true. You'll cross path with him again and he'll be a bigger ass than he was at the club a week ago, now that he thinks you're just one of my conquest. Can you say easy? Cause that's how you'll be looked at, I'm telling you." He finished, I was too stunned to say anything… and before I knew it he's out the door, leaving me pondering.

* * *

He's been standing outside of the restaurant glancing at his expensive watch for the nth time for the last 20 minutes, since he got there. He wanted to take the watch off and throw it somewhere in frustration. He paced back and forth earning a look from the door man. He scowled at the guy and went back to pacing.

For the last time he checked the time, it was ten minutes before eight, and the dinner is about to start, with a sigh he turn around and went for the door of the restaurant only to be halted by someone grabbing his hand, he twisted around a look of surprised etched all over his face when he saw the person that stopped him.

* * *

So here I 'am making my way down Union square, where Blue water grill is located. After Nathan left, I had spent the next 20 minutes thinking whether or not I should go, whether or not I care enough about what and how Michael and everyone else will perceive me if I don't go to this thing, so you guessed right… I did care enough, so here I' am trying to make it on time.

As the cab nears my destination, I saw someone pacing back and forth outside the restaurant, we got closer some more and I recognized it as Nathan, I asked the driver to stop a few feet from the place, and I paid and hurriedly got out.

I made a quick glance at my watch and saw that I'm 10 minutes early, I sighed with relief. As I was making my way to Nathan, in my 4 inches heels and my mini dress, slowing me down a bit, I saw him turn around heading for the door of the resto, I made a run for him I caught his hand that's hanging idly on his side stopping him of his tracks.

"Hey" he said to me, his expression went from surprised to relieved, and for the first time since I met him I saw him smile at me, not a smirk, not mockingly but a real smile, I smiled back.

"Hi, I made it" I said timidly.

"Yes you did" I was taken aback when he pulled my hand thus pulling me to him, he then snaked his arm around my waist as he kissed my temple. To say that I was shocked at the gesture was an understatement.

"They're at the vault room, I think we're the only one's they're waiting for" he said to me totally oblivious to what he just did.

"Okay" was all I could say, as I let him lead me to where the rest of his teammates are waiting.

* * *

We are now inside the vault room; I was introduced to his whole team and his coach. We're seated at one of the three round tables, and to our dismay Michael is in the same table with us.

As soon as Nathan and I sat, the atmosphere around the table changed so drastically all I wanted was to get the dinner over with. As always Michael still has that smug, mocking look on his face, and I won't be surprised if any moment I find him down on the floor, I can feel Nathan tensing up beside me already, trying to calm himself down.

After a few minutes of long silence… one of Nathan's teammates spoke "So Haley, do you know that you're the first girlfriend Nathan here introduced to the whole team? Ever." He said looking at me and then to Nathan and then back at me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at Nathan.

"Yup! First" he confirmed looking down at me.

"Well then I'm flattered" I smiled.

"Whatever" we heard Michael grunted.

"Do you have a problem Sparks?" Nathan said between gritted teeth, the other guy just shrugged.

"Hey" I said softly grabbing his face with one of my hand, pulling him close bringing my mouth to his ear so I can whisper to him.

"Just relax, I'm here, just ignore him, he's going to try and rile you up but isn't that the reason why you wanted me here? So he won't have anything on you? Well I'm here so just calm down, don't mind him okay?" I soothed as I patted his face gently, pulling away to look at him, he gave me a tight smile and nodded.

I settled back in my seat, I caught Michael looking at us. Nathan must have noticed cause I felt him grab my hand from the table, enclosing it with his much larger ones, and bringing it to his mouth laying a soft kiss on the back of it, I have to admit it sent shivers down my spine. I tried to downplay it and kept my cool, hoping Michael or anyone from his teammates didn't notice this little charade Nathan and I are playing.

Finally the foods were served, we had bamboo-steamed shrimp dumplings as appetizer, Grilled Maine Lobsters served with Roasted Fingerling Potatoes & Broccoli Rabe, Seafood paella, and lobster mashed potatoes as side dish.

When everyone was done with dinner, the boys ordered their beers while the girlfriends and the wives, opted for cocktails.

"I'm so full, I don't think I can walk" I chortled to Nathan.

"I know, I haven't eaten that much in a long time" he chuckled.

"Better burn those fats quick Haley, Nathan doesn't like his girls fat" Michael snickered.

Before Nathan can do something I scooted my chair close to his and wrap an arm around his waist, keeping him in place. "Oh don't lose sleep over me gaining some weight Michael, Nathan can help me with the work out… if you know what I mean" I said coyly, nuzzling my head in Nathan's neck, planting a kiss right there. I felt him shivered, I look up "cold?" I teased.

"Hardly" he smirked and I giggled.

I noticed that for the last hour, this 'boyfriend-girlfriend' role we're playing is getting easier and easier to live up to. It helps that Michael's been a total jerk the whole evening, thus giving me this strong urge to help Nathan out, to save him from the bullying, not that I think Nathan can't handle himself, I know for a fact he very well can, and Michael won't stand a chance, but if I can help keep this night violence free then I'd do it.

And surprisingly Nathan's been a complete gentleman the whole time, waiting for me to take the lead, not once making me feel uncomfortable or violated.

"Get a room" Michael once again quipped.

"Well just in case you forgot, we're in a room, besides why do you care? You've been swapping saliva with your girl right there all night" I snapped. I've had enough of his horrible attitude.

"Jealous?" he said.

"Hardly" I shot dagger looks at him.

"C'mere" I heard Nathan say, he grab me by the waist, I was shocked at first but then I let him settled me on his lap sideways, making my already short dress even shorter. I gasped at the sudden contact of his palm on my bare thighs, his other arm still securely around my waist.

I was still looking across the table shooting daggers at the person across it, when I felt Nathan's hand left my thighs and went to my face, gently forcing me to look at him.

"Hey" he said to me, his eyes asking permission for what he was about to do next, I nodded in understanding.

I watch him inch closer, our nose meeting in an Eskimo kiss, I giggled and he let out a soft chuckle.

I continue to watch him as he took a strand of my hair and gently tuck it behind my ear, I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

The fact that we're in a room with more than a dozen of people left my mind as I closed my eyes, his lips finally meeting mine, his after shave hitting my senses, he smelt good. The kiss started off slow. My hand involuntarily went to touch his face, feeling the stubble free skin of it.

He raked his fingers through my hair, pulling my face even closer, I wriggled on his lap, earning a groan from him. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip, asking for entrance, to which I granted with no hesitation, I sighed at the first touch of his tongue to mine, and tasting the beer he finished earlier in his mouth.

I moaned as his tongue lightly lick and tickle the roof of my mouth. I snaked my arms around his neck once again, pulling him closer as he deepens the kiss.

A few more strokes of his tongue we both felt the need for air. I gradually withdrew my tongue from his, as he continues to suck on my lower lip, his kisses moved from my lips to the side of my mouth up to my jaw and with a last peck at the back of my ears, I sighed.

Still trying to catch my breath, I rested my forehead on his shoulder, as he hugged me closer to his body. Holding me firmly.

As my breathing normalize slowly and faintly all the sounds in the room, came back and suddenly I'm aware again of our surroundings.

"God that was embarrassing" I breathe into his neck when I heard the cat calls coming from his teammates, he chuckled and I held onto him tighter not wanting to look up, feeling myself heat up with embarrassment.

"Okay lovebirds break it up we're moving" I heard someone say with a light laugh.

I finally look up, Nathan smirking at me; I playfully slap his chest, as he carefully lifts me up by the waist, removing me from his lap.

I watch him straighten his blue shirt dress, he took his coat that's hanging at the back of his chair and put it on.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have no idea, we'll just follow them" he shrugged pulling me by the waist and guiding me out the door of the vault room to follow the rest of the guys, walking past Michael and his bimbo.

* * *

As soon as we got out of the restaurant I felt the sudden change in temperature, regretting wearing this tiny tiny dress that Brooke got me for my 23rd birthday last year, it's a baby blue silk number, asymmetrically cut at the top… being held together by a small hoop above my left shoulder. Both my arms left bare. To make matters worse I forgot to grab my coat on my way out of the house earlier.

I shivered as the chill of the night crept in my skin. The cold became even more apparent when Nathan's hand left my waist. He stood beside me trying to hail a cab that would bring us to our next stop for the night.

I felt my teeth chattering, I rub my palms together, hoping to alleviate the cold. I couldn't take it anymore; I tugged at the end of Nathan's coat earning his attention.

"Can I borrow your coat? It's too chilly tonight" I said timidly, while trying to stop my teeth from clicking together rapidly.

As my request registered in him, Nathan made fast work of taking his coat off and hanging it over my shoulder, tucking me by his side.

"Thanks" I said softly, looking up at him, I saw him shaking his head.

"What?" I asked he groaned. "What?" I asked again.

"It's just that I can't believe you had to ask for my coat, I suck at this boyfriend duty thing." He said obviously beating himself for his lack of sensitivity, I giggled.

"Don't worry Scott, stick with me and I'll school you" I joked.

"Oh really? So you see more of us hanging out like this in the future? Wow James I didn't know you enjoy spending time with me so much?" he said cockily, pulling me closer to his side.

"You wish!" I rolled my eyes good naturedly and push him freeing myself of his grasp. "Besides, I wasn't the one who came knocking at my door begging me to come with him tonight…Scott I didn't know you enjoy spending time with me so much" I raised an eyebrow at him teasingly using his words earlier.

"ha-ha!" was his lame comeback, I laughed. "C'mere" he said bringing me back to his side, squeezing me and I snuggled further into him.

A few more minutes had passed, a couple of taxi's drove down the street, we hailed one of them.

"Where to?" the driver asked was we got settled in our seats.

"Oh shoot I forgot to ask, hold on a second" Nathan said, he took his cell phone out from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey coach, I forgot to ask where exactly we are going."…." oh ok, thanks coach see you there" he said hanging up.

"226, E 54th Street" he said to the driver.

We're now standing in front of Branch Night Club, with Nathan's coach and half of the team while we wait for the other half to arrive.

"My feet are killing me" I complained silently, but surprised when I heard Nathan spoke "Coach, can't we go in yet? Haley's feet are killing her"

"I'm sorry Haley, but we really have to wait for the others before we come in" the coach said apologetically. I turn red in embarrassment; the last thing I want is for him to think I'm high maintenance, Argh, stupid Nathan.

"Why did you say that?" I hissed at him.

"Well you just said your feet are hurting, I was just checking if we can go in so you can sit it down"

"Don't worry I'll live" I puffed.

"Take your shoes off" he said to me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Come here" he guided me in front of him my back to his chest. "Take it off" he said again.

I took one of my shoes off, holding it up to him "what now?" I raised an eyebrow at him, as I keep my now bare foot from hitting the ground.

"Stand on my shoes" he said, and I did as I was told "now the other one".

"Better?" he grinned at me.

"Much" I grinned back.

"So? How am I doing? Do I get the best boyfriend award now?" he joked, his arms tightly around my waist keeping me steady.

"hmmmm" I pretended to think "You're getting there" I giggled, as I rest my back at his chest, sighing contently, feeling much better now that my feet isn't confined in those torturous shoes.

"Oh you two are so cute" Emilia the coach's wife cooed, I smiled sweetly.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked worriedly after a few minutes of standing comfortably on Nathan's feet.

"Nah… you almost weigh nothing, compare to the weights I usually carry during work outs" he assured.

"Okay if you say so"

"You're tiny" I heard him muttered.

"Are you calling me short?" I said with false annoyance.

"I think it's cute, you're standing on my shoes and you're still barely reaching my chin" he patted the top of my head like a little kid.

"Stop that! You're just abnormally tall" I huffed.

"Well I have to be, or else I won't be able to shoot those three pointers" he brags.

"Exactly! I'm not a basket ball player so I don't need the extra height" I disputed.

"Again, I think it's cute" I look up as he smiles down at me; I ignored him and look straight ahead ,arms crossed in front of me.

A few more minutes had passed and finally the rest of the people we're waiting for arrived.

"Finally" Nathan muttered under his breath.

"You said I wasn't hurting you" I said.

"And like I said before you're not, I just hate waiting… come on" he said lifting me up one arm around my waist the other one under my leg, taking me by surprise… "Put your shoes on" he ordered.

I blushed looking around, seeing the rest of the team eyeing us, especially me; I hurriedly placed my foot in my shoes.

"All set?" he asked totally unaffected by the little show he started.

"Yeah…Thanks" I squirmed in his arms and he slowly put me down, I pulled at the end of my mini dress that rode up, getting it back to its normal length.

I felt someone grab one of my hand, I look up and saw Emilia smiling at me "That boy's a keeper" she whispered to me before letting go of my hand, letting his husband drag her into the club.

I look down at Nathan and mine's joined hands, and smiled, _he sure is a keeper_, his actions maybe crass most of the time, but he managed to surprise me more than once tonight. I know deep down, there's a caring, dependable and romantic side to him. And this much I know, LOVE, he can definitely do, he just hasn't met that one person who'll make him believe in it, and I wish nothing but for him to find that person, he deserves it and someone deserves him, I smiled again, giving his hand a tight squeeze as I let him lead the way.

* * *

We're now sitting at the VIP section of the club, with the full view of the dance floor. We're able to occupy 4 medium sized sofas.

It wasn't long until our table is overflowing with drinks both the guys and their girls ordered.

"Are you ok?" Nathan questioned half shouting trying to get through the loud music.

"Yeah I'm good" I half shouted back in his ear. "Good" he said settling in his seat.

I was already on my 3rd martini drink of the night, and I'm already feeling the buzz, I look at Nathan and saw him finished his 4th bottle of beer.

"Aren't you drunk yet?" I asked in his ear.

"Nah… I have high alcohol tolerance, but don't worry that's my last bottle for tonight, I have to stay sober, to make sure you get home safely" he said with a smile.

I eyed him for a couple of minutes before I spoke "You know, you're good at this whole 'caring' thing, and you don't even know it" I told him sincerely.

"Are you blushing?" I teased when I saw a crimson flush spread up from under his collar.

"No" he denied rather quickly.

"If that's your story" I giggled.

"Care to dance?" I heard someone said, I scowled at Michael, now sitting across me and Nathan.

I ignored him but the guy just wouldn't take a hint.

"Oh come on it's just a dance, I don't think your boyfriend would mind, would you Nathan?" he mocked.

"Pissed off Sparks!" seethed.

"I'm not asking you to dance Nathan, I'm asking Haley here. So what do you say? For old times' sake?" I let an exasperated sigh; the guy just wouldn't take a hint.

"Stop it Michael, where is your little girlfriend anyway?" I asked annoyed.

"Why jealous?"

"Michael leave them alone" one of their teammates said.

"Ha! In case you forgot, I broke up with you, meaning I don't want anything to do with you…so just please leave me and Nathan alone" I glared at him.

"You heard my girl friend Sparks, leave us alone" Nathan's voice getting more and more impatient every minute.

"Dance with me Haley" Michael insisted.

"What is your deal man? Didn't you hear what she just said? She doesn't want to dance with you, and if she's going to dance it's going to be with me, you hear?" I grab Nathan's hand that's balled in a fast from his lap and gently caress it, feeling it loosen up, I turn to look at him.

"Hey… look at me" I said to him softly but he wouldn't budge, he and Michael were in some kind of staring contest, and all I wanted was to get them away from each other.

I pulled his arm up and drape it around me, letting it drop just below my breast, as I started to leave soft open mouth kisses on his neck, starting from his Adam's apple making my way up to his jaw and to the side of his mouth, hoping to take his attention from the ass hole that is Michael.

I knew I was successful when I felt his hand tighten around me, slowly caressing my ribs; my hand involuntarily went to his chest caressing him there.

"Let's dance" I said to his ear, before leaving a chaste kiss on it, pulling him up with me leaving Michael and the rest of the guys in their seats.

When we reached the dance floor I grabbed his hands, forcing him to hold me, I locked my arms around his neck, looking him in the eye.

"You are taking this boyfriend and girlfriend act way to seriously Nathan" I said calmly. "Remember we're not really together" I reminded him, with a small smile.

"I know that Haley, I know we're not really together, but tonight we're supposed to be, at least in front of everyone else, and as your boyfriend for the night, I don't appreciate Michael's behavior" he puffed annoyed.

"I understand Nathan, but as your girlfriend for the night" I smiled at him before continuing "I refuse to watch you get in a fight with someone like him, you know he just wants to rile you up. I hate violence Nathan" I calmly stated.

"Okay, I'm sorry" he sincerely said.

"You're forgiven" I gave him a coy smile before I started laughing noticing the music playing in the background was a fast one while we move in slow circles as if dancing to a slow song.

"Why?" he asked amused.

"It's just that, the music is a fast one and we're dancing as if we're in some kind of prom" I laughed again and he joined in the laughter.

"We're good at this aren't we?" I said.

"Want to make it permanent?" he smirked.

"Ha! And Mr. I don't do love or relationships speaks, yeah right!" I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know you're right" he laughed too.

"Thank you for coming tonight Haley, you kept me from doing a lot of stupid things tonight, especially concerning your ex boyfriend" he said sincerely and smiled playfully at me.

"Well you're welcome" I smiled back appreciatively.

"And you're right about earlier when you came to my apartment, I realized what an ass hole he can be and you did me a favor too, for asking me to come tonight, now he won't have anything on me and you for that matter, so I guess we both win huh?" he nodded as we continue to move in circles.

I felt the fatigue came over me as I tiredly laid my head on his chest, him holding me tighter.

"Tired?" he asked, I nodded still snuggled into his broad chest.

"Okay that's it…let's go" he said patting my behind; I shrieked pulling away from him.

"Watch it!" I said pointing a finger at him trying to act annoyed, he just chuckled as he grab my hand and we made our way back to the VIP lounge.

* * *

We're now standing outside my apartment door, his coat still draped around me; we were silent for a while before I decided to break it.

"Thanks for tonight Nathan, you made it bearable and I actually had fun" I smiled genuinely at him.

"No…You made it bearable for me, I hate going to dinners like that, I don't normally go out with the whole team, and not everyone gets along just in case you missed that part" he joked.

"Yeah that much I could tell" I said with a soft laugh.

"So this is me… thanks for this" I said as I took the coat he lend me off my shoulder and handed it to him, he took it and draped it across one of his arms.

"Will you be ok to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks again Hales" I smiled at his sudden use of my nickname "sorry, I heard Lucas call you that" he rushed out.

"That's okay you can call me Hales… Nate." I grinned at him.

"Bye fake boyfriend"

"Bye fake girlfriend"

I was about to go in when I heard him call my name.

"Yeah?" I said turning around to look at him.

"Don't I at least get a fake good night kiss from my fake girlfriend?" he smirked.

I stared at him for a few minutes with narrowed eyes.

"Oh what the heck, come here" I said crooking my finger at him telling him to come closer, he stood in front of me with just a few strides.

I tip toed… pressing my lips to his with a soft kiss, pulling away before he can reciprocate.

"Don't get used to it" I said to him when I saw the smirked now etched on his face.

"Why not?" he whined good naturedly.

"I don't do friends with benefits mister" I raised an eyebrow at him playfully, I watched him as the light bulb in his head flickered and an instant smile adorned his face.

"We're friends now?" he asked in a rather childish manner I had to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah. You're not bad as I thought you were Nathan Scott" I tip toed once again leaving a lingering kiss on his cheeks.

"Good night Nathan"

"Good night Haley" and with that I went inside my apartment, a huge smile still planted on my face.

I headed straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water and played the messages on my answering machine.

"Haley James! Call me with the details" I heard Brooke's voice filled the room.

_Oh boy._

_

* * *

_

**_So that was chapter 3 :) hope you enjoyed it. As i mentioned before i'm sticking to Haley's POV for now, but i'll do Nathan's soon :) _**

**_please be generous with your comments and leave me a review :)_**

_**xxx.**  
_


	4. Then Slowly Grows

"**USE SOMEBODY"**

**Chapter 4**

**Then Slowly Grows**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and any of the characters from the show, any scene, dialogue you might recognize from the show I don't take credit for, only this story's concept.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Captain Crunch, Lucky charms, Fruity pebbles, coco pops, trix maybe?" I murmured to myself as I scan the aisle filled with different types of cereals. Seriously this is a headache in the making there's just too many kinds to choose from, it's absurd.

"Talking to your self?" I almost jump out of my skin when I heard someone spoke behind me; last time I checked I was alone in this aisle. I dropped the box of trix I was holding to the floor, I hurriedly picked it up with a grunt, twisting around scowling at the owner of the voice.

"Oh wow! Twice in a week, aren't I lucky?" I sarcastically said, placing the box back on the shelves along with the other cereals, while dropping a box of captain crunch on the cart before pushing it forward ignoring the person following me behind.

"Woke up at the wrong side of the bed?" he asked, I kept quiet as I try to make my way to the checkout counter him following behind.

"So this is how Haley James looks on a normal day? Without the makeup" he said, as I turn around I caught him looking me up and down.

I felt self conscious; I probably look like I just got out of bed, my hair up in a messy bun, no makeup on. I'm in my track suit and flip flops. I consciously tucked a piece of hair that got loose from the bun behind my ear, as I bit down on my lower lip.

"J. is that for James?" he said pointing at the monogram on my track suit and then fingering the letter on my hoodie.

"No" I snort swapping his hand away. "**J**, if you must know stands for Juicy Couture" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Looks good on you" he said with a wicked smile.

"Whatever" I said trying to hide my blush.

"Your turn" he said pointing at the cashier, who right now has a frown on her face, impatiently waiting.

"$147.99" the girl dryly said. _Geez if you're not happy with your job, quit_. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes; instead I gave the girl a sweet smile, too sweet to be real actually if I may say so.

To my horror, as I was about to reach for cash, it dawned on me; I forgot to bring any with me. I turn around in panic and saw him still standing a few feet behind me with a box of Gatorade in hand obviously waiting for his turn on the register.

"Excuse me; I'll just… ahh…" I stuttered. "Give me a few seconds" I turn around and hurriedly made my way to where he was standing.

"Give me $200 dollars" I didn't ask I demanded as I stood in front of him holding my palm out to him.

"Why?" he frowned completely baffled.

"Well I forgot my wallet at home, and I need to pay for those things I bought, or at least that's what I'm trying to do, but like I said I forgot my wallet, so you're going to have to lend me some." I rambled waving my hand in the air.

"Don't make me beg" I said exasperated when he didn't speak.

"This is embarrassing" I sighed shaking my head, I was about to walk away to tell the cashier I forgot my wallet when he grab my arm, not harshly but just enough so he can get a hold of me, and escorted me to the checkout counter with him.

"Oh hi" he said to the _too young to have a menopausal attitude cashier girl_.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting… you see my girlfriend here" he said draping an arm around my shoulder "Forgot to add this to the cart" I watched him work his charm, as he drops the box of Gatorade on the customer divider to be scanned. I saw the girl smiled and I almost wanted to vomit with how openly she's trying to flirt with him.

"Oh that's okay, you know girls, we tend to forget things sometimes" she said batting an eyelash at him, I snorted and I heard him chuckle under his breath tightening his hold on me.

"Doesn't my girlfriend look beautiful without make up on?" he asked the cashier. Looking down at me with a smile, I glanced away, focusing on the girl in front of us instead, who obviously didn't share the same feelings as him. _What is he doing?_

"I like my girl all Natural" the double meaning in his words didn't go unnoticed by me. I bit hard on my lower lip, out of embarrassment at the same time trying to keep myself from saying something.

"But it doesn't mean that I don't like her all dolled up, it's just nice to see girls not needing make up to make them look good instead only enhancing what they already have" he continue to ramble to the cashier who's trying to pack all the items as fast as she can, wanting to get rid of him, of us.

"Here" the girl snootily pushed the plastic bag in front of us; he grabbed the plastic filled with groceries and the box of Gatorade and carried all of them in one hand. "Next" she said completely ignoring us now.

I saw a satisfied grin on his face, as we walk away "Why'd you do that?" I hissed.

"I don't like girls who come on to guys who obviously are already with someone else" he said shrugging.

"Like you don't enjoy that? Please! Who are you fooling here? I'm sure you get that all the time" I said totally unconvinced as I try to discretely shrug his arm off my shoulder.

"Okay fine you caught me, she's not my type, is that answer honest enough?" he said letting his arm fall off from my shoulder but then grabbing my hand pulling me towards the exit.

"Figures" I mumbled as I let him pull me with him.

"Besides I sensed you were getting a little jealous" he added. I stopped dread on my tracks halting him in the process. I looked at him mouth agape.

"I was not!" I spat. "Can your ego get any bigger?" I crossed my arm across my chest, while he has the nerve to grin back.

"Give me my stuff so I can go home" I demanded, glaring at him.

"No. Remember I paid for it, so until you pay me, all these stuff are mine" he said childishly hugging the plastic filled with groceries to his chest, I huffed stomping away from him, not in the mood to argue, over something I can buy again.

I've been walking for a couple of minutes when I look back surprised not to find him following behind.

"Argh! Ass! He really took my stuff!" I continue walking towards my apartment, completely fuming now.

I jarred into a halt when I saw the person standing in front of my door with a proud smile plastered on his face. _Damn I forgot he knows where I live, jerk!_

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here so fast?" I asked a mix of annoyance and amusement at how fast he got here; he must have run I thought to myself. "Stop stalking me"

"I'm not. Just thought you might want your food back, and since I'm here now, you can pay me" he said still wearing the same smile… a smile that says he pulled one over on me.

"Fine, wait right here I'll go get your money" I huffed as I made a move to grab the plastic bag from him, but he wouldn't let go of it.

"Not so fast, I don't want your money, I'm hungry, we can have breakfast together and you can consider your debt paid" he smirked.

"I don't think so" as I sauntered away from him.

"Oh come on Hales… I'm just joking" I had to stop at that, I turn around to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"I thought you said we're friends now" he pouted like a petulant child.

"You're a jerk Scott! And stop pouting!"

"Why?" he pouted some more.

"Cause…cause… "I stopped to think whether or not to continue "cause?" he cajoled.

"Never mind" I said.

"Oh I know, you find it irresistible huh?" _yeah…_

"I knew you want me James" his smirk grew bigger. _I knew it, that ego of his._

"Yeah Scott, irresistible, in a lost puppy dog kind of way, and I've always had a soft spot for animals" I quipped before turning around to open the door, trying to suppress a giggle.

"That's Low Hales!" he said following after me as I walked inside.

"Get over it Nate" I said over my shoulder, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're mean!"

"It's high time you know about it! Now follow me to the kitchen" I ordered with a fake stern look.

"Aye Aye captain" he saluted, I laughed.

* * *

"What's for breakfast mom?" He asked chin on his arms that's folded in front of him where he's perched on the stool at the kitchen island.

"Shut up! I'm too young to be a mother, especially to a brat like you" I played along, as I move around the kitchen placing the newly bought groceries inside the kitchen cabinet.

"What are you doing here anyway? I mean, don't you have to be at practice or something? I remember when Michael and I used to date I barely saw the guy, he's always out somewhere practicing, at least that's what his excuse was" I said as I start to heat water on a pot, I heard him grunt.

"What?" I asked.

"You just said a bad word Haley" he clipped.

"Oh! You mean Michael? Why? Michael and I used to date, Michael and you are teammates, so why can't I say Michael's name?" I spurted, trying to give him my most innocent smile.

"'Cause Michael is an Ass, that's why" he fussed.

"It takes one to know one" I said jokingly, he glared at me. "Sorry?" I said insincerely.

"You're forgiven" he said dryly. "So now what's for breakfast?" he asked impatiently.

"Geez can you be any more like a five year old?" I laughed. "We're having macaroni and cheese" I said proudly. "And you still haven't answered my question yet, don't you have practice?"

"Now who's five years old? Macaroni and cheese… Seriously Haley" he whined.

"Oh don't knock it till you try it" I said pointing the spoon I'm holding at him.

"Whatever you say, and to answer your question, I don't have practice today, coach is still on his 'birthday leave' I just decided to run instead and by the way I live five blocks up from here" he explains.

"Oh ok." I nodded my head in understanding before I added " And by the way it's good that as early as now you learn not to question my taste in anything, I have great taste In things Scott, this macaroni and cheese included" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Oh wow! A little cocky aren't we James?" he smirked.

"Well you're not the only one allowed to have an extra large ego Scott" I smirked back.

"Nice" he said with a chuckle as I continue to make our breakfast.

* * *

"That was good" Nathan said, we finished the macaroni and cheese, him eating most of it. We now moved from the kitchen to the living room, he sat at the end of the sofa and me on the other end my legs tucked under me as I sat sideways facing him.

"I told you" I said smugly "never doubt me… I can't breathe I'm so full" I laughed patting my belly.

We were silent for a few moments; he then spoke finally breaking it.

"So Haley, you know my job as a basketball player, but I still don't know what you do for a living, it's a Wednesday and you're at home, don't you have to be in an office or something?" he asked with pure interest, he shifted on the sofa so he can look at me.

"Well, I do work, hence the strewed papers and pens you had the privileged of seeing the first time you paid me a visit. I mostly work at home and then I go to the office if you want to call it that, at least twice a week" I shared.

"Oh so you're a writer?"

"Lyricist, composer is what I'd rather call myself" I said.

"You write songs? Do you sing them too?" I just smiled.

"You do don't you? Can I expect a private performance? For friendship sakes?" he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Ha! Don't count on it" I stated.

"You're such a kill joy" he whined good naturedly.

"If you must know, I'd rather perform in front of thousands of people, even millions if they'll listen, rather than perform for just one, there's just something so scary about the thought of singing your heart out for just one person in particular. It's like standing naked in front of thousands of people… not that I know the feeling really, but you know what I mean" I rambled in a serious tone, there was a comfortable silence that filled the room for a moment, then he speaks…

"Naked, I like that" he said making me laugh.

"You and your one track mind, you're such a guy" I threw a throw pillow at him that he so easily ducked, _damn._

"Your aim sucks James" he teased.

"Shut up!" I retorted.

"Come here" he said crooking a finger at me. "What? Why?" I asked.

"Just scoot closer will you, then I'll show you what it is" he said.

I crawled on all fours, stopping right in front of him, tucking my legs underneath me like I did a while ago, my hands on my lap.

"Here…close your eyes" he said, I did as I was told. I felt his finger touched the skin under my right eye... his finger felt cold against the warmth of my skin.

"Look" I opened my eyes to see what he got.

"You saw that from here?" I asked surprised when he showed me a piece of my eyelash.

"Yeah but I already saw that earlier when we were in the kitchen, I just didn't say anything, I thought it'll fall off on its own, but it didn't and now it's bothering me"

"Bothering you huh? Wow Nate I didn't know you've been staring at my face" I smiled playfully at him.

"Ouch!" I wailed swapping his hand away, when he pinched my nose. "That hurts Nathan!" I pouted.

"Awww did I hurt poor little Haley" he cooed taking my protruding lips between his thumb and forefinger.

"Stop it! You're so violent Nate" I said puffing a fake annoyed breath, moving away from him where he couldn't reach me.

"I'm not, you're just too cute" he said with a smirk, trying to reach for me again but I moved further away.

"Your charm won't work on me Nathan Scott" I said behind squinted eyes, trying hard to hide the smile that's threatening to come out.

"And besides, cute are for little kids who still wear their hair up in a pig tail, and I haven't worn my hair like that since grade school mister" I puffed.

"Now I know you're just fishing for compliments, besides I already said you're beautiful at the grocery store, what more do you want from me? You're so vain Hales." I stare at him mouth agape.

"I am not!" I shrieked standing up, picking up the throw pillow he ducked earlier from the floor and hit him in the head.

"That's for saying I'm vain" I stomped my feet like a child throwing a tantrum "arghhh you are so infuriating!" And he had the nerve to laugh.

"Lock the door on your way out, I'm taking a nap" I said walking away leaving him in the living room.

"It's too early for a nap" he shouted after me with a laugh, I ignored him and locked the bedroom door to keep him out.

* * *

So I wasn't really angry but I did fell asleep. I twisted my head to look at the clock on my night stand and saw that it's already 2 in the afternoon, that was an awfully long nap I had. I slowly force myself to get up, dropping both of my legs to the side of the bed, as I pinch the bridge of my nose still trying to wake myself up. _ Nathan _I quickly made my way out of my bedroom as soon as he came to mind, but found the living room deserted, no Nathan, no nothing, my whole apartment is back to its quiet state, I'm not sure if I still like the quiet.

I Shrugged not wanting to be bothered, but still I asked myself, if he really did thought I was mad, cause I really wasn't and if I'm being honest, I'm actually enjoying our banter, the back and forth teasing, sometimes he wins, sometimes I do but it's all in good nature, and I like that. Who would have thought Nathan Scott could actually be a good company? I'll tell you… Not me, but he sure is a surprise, a good kind.

I smiled thinking about how easy it is to be around him, he can be a cocky bastard sometimes, I giggled inwardly, but it's actually starting to grow on me, he's growing on me.

I let my mind drift away from Nathan and tried to remember the things I have yet to finish today, I headed back to my room, to take a shower, ready to start writing again.

* * *

BROOKE & LUCAS

"So did you come up with a plan for Haley's birthday next week? I already got our tickets for New York, we're leaving early Tuesday and then the dinner will be the same night. Now all we have to do is plan the surprise, I called Peyton yesterday she said she and Jake are a go, she'll try to get their other friends to come too" Brooke told her husband seated across her at the dining table.

"That's good, I'll give Nathan a call within this week to ask for suggestions or you can ask your friend Peyton, they know New York better than we do, On second thought just ask Peyton, since she'll be at the dinner too" Lucas said, between bites of his meal.

"Lucas Scott! Don't talk when your mouth is full" she admonished her husband. "Okay I'll call Peyton early tomorrow and speaking of Nathan, are you going to invite him to Haley's surprise b-day dinner?"

"I don't know, the last time I talked to Haley, she was a little upset that I gave Nathan her number, I think she's still upset about what happened at the wedding, and I don't want to ruin her birthday by inviting him, so maybe not" Brooke almost choked on her water, _Oh that's what you think._

She got to talk to Haley earlier that day and she mentioned Nathan having breakfast with her at the apartment among other things concerning her best friend's growing 'friendship' with her husband's brother.

_Boy can my husband get any more clueless? _She quietly giggled, but Lucas heard it never the less.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just remember something, anyway if you don't think it's a good idea to have Nathan there, then that's cool, but don't you think it's a good way for those two to get to know each other, to…you know…. Get the hostility out of the way"

"You may be right, we'll see."

"Yeah… okay… we'll see" Brooke smiled wickedly, Lucas totally missing it as he devoured on his food.

* * *

**HALEY**

I woke up to the sound of rapping at my front door, I lazily got up from the bed, took an elastic from the drawer of my nightstand, pulling my hair up in a bun. I rub my eyes with my knuckles, completely forgetting the previous knocking at the door, when the thought finally came back, I hurriedly went to open it, only to find the hallway empty but there on the floor is an envelope, I picked it up and went back inside.

I examined the envelope, there at the back is my name _**Haley**_ written in bold letters. I quietly opened it as I sat on the couch, my feet resting on the coffee table in front of me. I first took the note out of the envelope and started reading it.

_**Hey Hales, sorry been busy these past few days, got a big game coming up; coach's been killing us on the court, doing suicides after suicides. **_

_**Hope you're still not mad about me calling you vain hehe… anyways speaking of big game, the game is tonight at eight and if you're not busy, I'd like you to come and watch. We'll celebrate if we win and if we don't I'll need you to amuse me…. I'm just kidding! So? Come to the game? There's a VIP pass in the envelope with this note, it'll give you access anywhere in the arena, you can even check me out at the boys locker before. *wink* *wink***_ [I giggled he is such a dork]_** the address is at the back of this note.**_ _**Hope to see you there **_

_**-Nate **_

I finished reading, with a smile, if it were any other guy I'd find the gesture too forward but since it's Nathan, I surprisingly found it cute and really thoughtful. His charm sure is working on me now. I shook my head still smiling.

* * *

I'm now inside the arena, I look around as I watch with amazement how many people actually watch games like this, I never really saw the appeal of basketball or any other types of sports for that matter, probably because I've always been a sport handicapped, gym class throughout my whole school life were a complete nightmare, totally left me traumatized and scarred for life. Just remembering how I almost didn't graduate high school because I suck at P.E. makes me flinch.

Nathan was right though this VIP pass hanging around my neck does give you access anywhere, I didn't have to fall in line coming in and no one has stopped me once as I loiter. It's already 20 minutes before 8pm meaning the game is about to start soon, as I was walking at the sidelines I bumped into someone, I look up and saw Nathan's coach.

"Oh Haley, you here to watch the game?" he asks with a smile.

"Yup coach, Nate gave me a VIP pass" I said showing him the said badge.

"That's nice of him, well they're out back, killing time, waiting for the game to start, do you want to go with me so you can say hi to your boy?" I blushed at the "your boy" comment, I nodded "yes" and he guided me to the locker room.

"Nathan, your girl's here to wish you good luck" his coach said getting the whole room's attention, all of Nathan's teammates are looking at me now Michael scowling, and it made me feel so small, I felt myself blushing again.

"Hey" Nathan said from where he's seated, he stood up and with a few strides he's standing in front of me, towering over me.

"Hey" I said back, smiling up at him.

"Glad you made it" he said kissing my temple like it's the most natural thing in the world; I had to close my eyes at the feel of his lips on my skin.

"You look good" he said. Looking me up in down, in my fitting purple tee and denim jeans, I decided to let my natural curls loose; I opted for sneakers, thus making our height difference more apparent.

"Are you ready to win the game?" I said trying to ignore the comment.

"Ready to watch me sweat it out in the court?" he wiggled his eyebrow at me; I laughed slapping his chest playfully. "You are so full of yourself" I shook my head at his antics.

"So Haley… did you miss me these past couple of days?" he asked with a smirk, tucking me to his side.

"You wish!" I puffed lightly, looking up at him my hand involuntarily coming up to rest on his chest as he squishes me.

"You didn't? Damn" he said feigning disappointment.

"Ok maybe I did a little… just a tad" I admitted looking down, avoiding his gaze.

"Good! 'Cause I sure did miss your macaroni and cheese, I'm hooked!" he chuckled, I look up mouth agape, he let out an "ouch" when I pinched his side.

"Ha! Serves you right!" I said laughing at him.

"Oh you're mean for a tiny little thing" he said rubbing his side.

"Stop calling me tiny Nathan… I'm just… I'm normal!" I complained.

"Again, I think it's cute" he said touching a finger on the tip of my nose. I was about to remind him about what I said to him not calling me cute when we heard his coach's voice filled the whole room.

"Okay lovebirds… Haley it's time to say goodbye to your boy the game is about to start in 10minutes…does she blush like that all the time Nate?" the coach added when he must have seen the sudden change in my skin tone.

"Yeah coach…all the time. I think it's adorable" Nathan said hugging me to him, I didn't protest.

"Do great out there" I said pulling away…he pulled me back "a kiss for luck?" he said giving me a hopeful smile.

"Fine" I said planting a kiss on his cheeks, I was taken aback when he held my face, planting a kiss on my lips, realizing the whole team is watching and remembering that we're still supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend in front of these people I didn't fight it and just let him kiss me as I kiss him back I felt him smile when I did, we heard someone fake coughed and we pulled away from the kiss, grinning at each other. "You're bad!" I said to him under my breath.

"Hey you're my girlfriend tonight" he said coyly.

"See you after the game" I said pecking him on the cheek one last time. "Thanks coach, and good luck guys" I said embarrassedly… before leaving the room.

* * *

I'm now standing outside the locker room waiting for Nathan to come out, the game finished an hour ago, I got tired of waiting at the bleachers so I decided to move in here. I stood silently as I listened to the coach's voice coming from the inside, lecturing his team.

Though Nathan did amazing on the court it wasn't enough to win the game for the team. I felt bad; I'm starting to convince myself that I'm bad luck. I sighed.

I heard the door click open and I look up to find Nathan's coach with a solemn expression on his face, though he tried to give me a tight smile I knew he's still upset about the lost.

"I'm sorry you lost coach" I said sincerely and quietly.

"I'm sorry too Haley…. I'm sorry too" he said shaking his head in disappointment. "Nathan will be out in a few he's showering I think" he said giving me a small smile.

"I don't know a lot about basketball but I know it's a team sport, you could have won if Michael didn't hog that ball that last few seconds" I spoke bitterly surprising myself and the coach. "I'm sorry, just ignore me, I just feel bad for the whole team and for Nathan" I rushed out apologetically.

"Don't be sorry Haley, you're right, basketball is a team sport, and I feel the same way too about Sparks, don't worry there's always next year it's just sad we didn't make it to the finals, the boys worked so hard for that" he said. "Anyway I have to go, you sure you want to wait out here? You can wait at the bleachers at least there you can sit"

"Nah, I'm fine really, besides I've been sitting the whole time I was watching the game, I'll be fine here" I smiled at him.

The coach has long been gone, before I heard the guys come out one by one from the locker room, I got a few "Hey Haley" from some of the guys from the team, luckily Michael is not in the mood to mess with me, he just passed by me when he came out.

I noticed everyone from his team left except for Nathan who has yet to appear at the other side of the door, I decided I've waited long enough; I quietly made my way inside the locker room. I found him sitting on a bench, shoulder slouched, head down, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together as if he's praying.

"Hey" I said softly not wanting to startle him. "Are you okay?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, sorry I made you wait" he said not looking up.

"I'm sorry you guys lost, but hey you did great out there" I soothed, placing a hand on his back trying to lighten his mood. "I think I'm bad luck" I said with a soft laugh.

"Thanks, and you're not bad luck, I'm actually really glad you came tonight Haley, Sparks just frustrates me sometimes" he let out an exasperated breath.

"I'm sorry" I said kissing his temple and caressing his back, feeling him relaxes little by little with my touch.

"Well c'mon! You guys lost, which means I have to amuse you… remember?" I playfully elbowed him; he finally looks up, his infamous smirk back.

"what are we still doing here?" he eased himself up, he then reached for his gym bag on the floor, slinging it into his shoulder and pulling me to his side, walking us out of the locker room and out of the arena, thinking what have I gotten myself into.

* * *

"Nathan! This is frustrating!" I whined.

"Well you wanted to amuse me, and this is amusing enough" he said grinning at me. We're now at his luxurious pent house, sitting on the floor in front of his huge plasma TV playing NBA live, or at least I'm trying to with no success.

"Of course you would find my lack of talent in sports amusing, I mean how embarrassing is this? This isn't even the real thing and I'm already missing every shot!" I complained.

"Here let me show you how it's done, sit here" I let him pull me to him sitting me in between his legs. He handed me the joystick and I held onto it, as he wound his arm around my waist pulling me further into him as I gasped at the sudden contact of my small back to his broad chest.

"Okay now put your thumb right here" he instructed his breath tickling my ear. As his huge hands covered my much smaller ones that's holding the controller.

We stayed like that for the next 20 minutes me grunting every so often when I would miss a shot, but mostly it's Nathan who's playing for me. And then I've had enough.

"I don't want to play anymore Nathan; this is stressing me out, seriously!" I declared letting go of the controller.

"You are such a girl Haley" he said in my ear, his arms back around my waist.

"Wow you noticed!" I said sarcastically twisting my head so I can look at him.

"Oh believe me, I've noticed, a long time ago" he squeezed me tighter, and then there It is again, that smirk, I tried to keep my eyes on him but I just had to look away.

"Perv!" I said standing up as I move from the floor to the couch, him following suit, laughing.

* * *

"So the season's over for your team huh?" I said, before sipping on my bottle of beer, we decided to order a large pizza for dinner.

"Yeah, but it's okay, at least I can relax for the next couple of months, I won't have to worry about seeing Sparks" he said, grabbing my beer from my hand and sipping on it, handing it back to me after.

"Hey get your own beer" I said slapping his hand.

"That's the last one" he shrugged.

"Well you already finished four bottles, geez!" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway that's a bonus, I mean you not having to see Michael for the next couple of months" I added, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Yeah, and you might like the part where, you won't have to worry about bumping into him anytime soon, he usually goes home to Seattle during off season… and we don't have to play pretend anymore" I could swear I heard some hint of bitterness in his voice but I tried to shake the thought off, as I put my piece of pizza back in the box not feeling hungry anymore.

I couldn't understand the sudden sadness that washed over me when he said what he said.

"Yeah" I said quietly. And we stayed that way for a couple of minutes, not saying a word, both staring at nothing.

"Anyways I'm going back to Charlotte, I'm thinking of visiting my mom and staying there for a couple of weeks or maybe for the rest of the off season…it depends." I heard him say, I twisted on my seat looking at him.

"Oh… when are you leaving?" I tried to act interested, but the thought of not seeing him for the next few days or maybe weeks, is bothering me for some unknown reason.

"In two days" he said.

"On Monday" I said under my breath, he heard it anyway "Yeah Monday" he confirmed.

"Oh okay… well I'm sure your mom would be happy to see you" I smiled half heartedly.

"Yeah she would be" he said.

"What time is your flight on Monday?" I asked resting the side of my head at the back of the couch.

"In the afternoon, will you see me off?" he said as he rested his head on the back of the sofa the same way I did, so he can look me in the eye.

"You want me to?" I asked looking back at him, he nodded.

"Okay" I said, as we stare at each other for a few minutes, his blue orbs boring into my brown ones, we stayed like that for a moment before I had to close my eyes.

"Feeling the buzz?" he said probably noticing my now lack of energy, I opened one eye and nodded, he pulled the throw pillow behind him and laid it on his lap, patting the top of it "lay here" he said to me,

I scooted close and laid across the couch my head on the throw pillow on his lap. "Thanks" I said.

"You're such a lightweight" he said massaging my temples "that feels good" I moaned.

"Well you see how tiny I' am" I said enjoying the feel of his hand.

"Oh so you're now admitting you're tiny" he laughed, as he continues to work his fingers on my temples.

"Shhh you! You're lucky I have a buzz" … I slap his chest with the back of my hand, he chuckled.

"Nate…" I said after a while.

"Yeah?" I contemplated whether to say it or not. "What is it?" he asked again.

"Nothing, never mind, I forgot" I laughed nervously.

"Okay if you say so" I heard him say.

_Don't go yet, stay for a couple more days_,_ I want you to be here on my birthday._ Is what I would've said. But I didn't want to sound too needy.

"So you're a quiet drunk, damn" he said disappointed.

"And why is that a bad thing?" I asked my eyes barely open.

"Well I was hoping I'll see you rowdy" he said looking down with an eyebrow raised at me.

"You wish!" I said, letting my eyes close completely.

"Well a guy can dream" I heard him say and I giggled despite myself.

"Stay for the night" he said kissing my forehead, gently raking his fingers through my hair, I didn't speak instead I turn to my side facing his body, snuggling close to him, I felt myself drift into slumber, as he continue to gently play with my hair.

"Goodnight Hales" was the last thing I heard before everything faded.

* * *

I woke up at the start and I was instantly aware of two things, one: I'm not in my bed, because this bed is amazing!!! No kidding. And second, is that I'm hungry.

I blinked a couple of times trying to adjust my eyes to the sun light streaming from the glass window, before getting up from the bed. I went straight to the bathroom, I realized I'm not just in a guest room but I'm in Nathan's room, when I saw all his stuff inside the bathroom cabinet, I washed my face with water and gargled with the mouth wash I found sitting on the sink. I ran my fingers through my hair combing it, trying to make it less rowdy before coming out of the room to go look for Nathan.

I found him sitting on the huge couch in the living room his back to me; I quietly made my way to him. I reached for his shoulder as I stand behind the couch. He looked up, resting his head on the back of the sofa "hey" he smiled, I smiled back, I bent down to leave a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks for carrying me to the bedroom last night, where did you sleep?" I said my face still inches away from his; he surprised me by grabbing the back of my neck and pulling my head down, his lips meeting mine with a sweet kiss.

"You're welcome and I slept beside you" he said after he pulled away surprising me, I felt butterflies in my stomach with the information and with the kiss.

A foreign feeling of some sort filled me, nothing like the goose bumps or the shivers I usually get from kissing him whenever we have to play pretend, this kiss, just felt different, different good, yet different scary.

"Don't worry… I didn't do anything… I was a good boy… I promise" he added, I just smiled.

I walked around the couch to sit right next to him. He reached for me, and I moved closer to him, he draped his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent.

"You showered" I pointed out.

"Yeah, are you hungry? We can eat before I go to the airport" I pushed at his chest so I can look at him. "Airport? Are you going somewhere?" I asked confused and a little panicky.

"I got a call early this morning, it's my mom"

"Is she okay?" I interjected.

"Yeah she's ok hales, no need to worry, it's just that, I'm going to have to come home earlier than I expected, she told me my uncle Cooper is coming for a visit and he'll only be staying for a day or two, and I haven't really seen him in a long time, I don't want to miss this chance to see him again" he explained the excitement evident in his eyes.

"Oh okay, that's nice Nathan, well what time is your flight?" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"After Lunch, so we still have time to eat breakfast and maybe even lunch, do you still want to see me off?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah, but I have to shower, maybe we can go to my apartment first before going for breakfast and then heading to the airport" I suggested, snuggling back to him.

* * *

"I so got you hooked" I laughed as I watch him stuff his face with macaroni and cheese.

"I don't know what's with your macaroni and cheese Hales, but it's so damn good" he chewed as we sat on the stool next to each other in the kitchen island.

"You're a pig" I said, thumbing the mess of cheese on the side of his mouth, as I giggle at his little show of immaturity.

"I'm going to miss this" he said looking at me.

"What? The Mac & Cheese?" I stopped laughing to smile at him.

"No, this…breakfast with you" my breath hitched in my throat at how serious he looked when he said it.

"Too bad, I can't come with you to Charlotte, so you're going to have to settle for those instant Mac & cheese out there" I joked trying to make light of the conversation.

"Yeah too bad" he muttered, going back to his food, I continue to watch him, already missing him.

I found it ridiculous how much I'm dreading his impending departure, I can't be this affected, at least not yet, I keep telling myself, I haven't even known him that long. But I really am going to miss him, I sighed.

* * *

We're now at the airport waiting for Nathan's flight to North Carolina to be called, we sat side by side, hands entwined, just relishing on being together for the last time before he leaves.

I wanted to laugh at the scene; it's like watching a cliché romantic flick, boy and girl, dreading the impending separation.

I felt him tighten his grip on my hand and I squeeze back.

"Don't miss me much" he finally said breaking the silence, I chance a look at him and found him smiling at me, a smile that failed to reach his eyes.

"I won't" I said shrugging.

"You know you could at least pretend that you're going to miss me" he pretends to whine.

"Well if that's what you want, then yes I'll miss you Nathan Scott… happy now?" I pinched his cheek as I grin at him.

"Yeah that would do" he smiled.

We waited some more, still holding on to each other's hands, my head resting on his shoulder, as I play with his fingers that are entwined with mine.

"You have big hands" I marveled at the size difference of our palms, mine disappearing under his.

"Well my feet are big too you know" I heard the teasing in his voice, I look up and sure enough he's smirking back at me "And you know what they say about big feet, equals big…" I covered his mouth with my free hand not letting him finish.

"Do NOT finish that sentence Scott, you are so dirty!" I laughed despite myself.

"What?" he taking my hand off from his mouth. "I was going to say, big feet equal big shoes, geez Hales, you and your one track mind" he giggled at my flustered face.

"You did not just say that to me, and we both know you weren't going to say 'shoes'" I shake my head at him.

"Maybe, maybe not, guess you'll never find out" he winked at me before dropping a loud kiss on my cheek, and I felt the butterflies on my stomach for the second time today.

* * *

Finally we heard his flight being called,

"Well that's my flight" he said, letting go of my hand and encasing me with his arms in a tight embrace crushing me as I held onto him.

He pulled away just enough so he can look me in the eye, "I'll see you when I get back, I'm expecting a macaroni and cheese waiting for me" he joked and I laugh slightly.

"Okay" was all I said. He then planted a long lingering kiss on my forehead before he pulled away; still holding my hand as he bent down to take what very little luggage he has slinging it to his shoulder. It appeased me to a very little extent knowing he has no intention of staying in Charlotte for a long time, considering the things he packed, but then again, he might have everything he needs there too.

"Nathan…" I said almost in a whisper, he turned back to look at me "huh?"…. I didn't say anything; instead I stood in front of him, letting go of his hand, placing my now free hand on to the back of his neck, pulling him down, meeting his lips with mine. Both my arms encircling his neck my fingers locked together keeping him in place, surprising him and myself with my sudden boldness.

I traced his lower lip with my tongue asking for entrance, he opened his mouth and I sighed contently at the first contact of my tongue with the inner crevices of his mouth. Once again everything else faded as the kiss progress. The air became an issue after a while and I regretfully pulled away my fingers still locked behind his neck.

"Sorry…habit" I said sheepishly, I can feel myself turning red, he chuckled squeezing me yet again, his arms locked around me lifting me off the ground, I squealed, joining in his laughter.

"Bye Haley" he said, kissing my nose and putting me back on the ground.

"Don't go looking for a new fake boyfriend now" he teased.

"Well… if you don't come back soon, I might do just that" I teased back.

"Well then I better come back soon eh?" he said keeping one of his arm around me the other rakes through my hair pulling it gently tilting my head upwards, his face inching slowly to mine, finally leaving a kiss just right at the side of my mouth.

"You better" I said through ragged breath, as I try calm the hard pounding on my chest.

He finally lets go of me, with one last kiss on the cheek, he turn around as I watch him walk away until he disappeared in the crowd of people hurrying to catch their flight.

"_Don't go looking for a new fake boyfriend now"_ his earlier words keep ringing in my ear.

_Wouldn't dream of it… _I smiled.

* * *

**_So that was chapter 4 :) like it? don't like it? let me know and leave me a review, and btw thank you to everyone who left their reviews for the previous chapters of this story, it inspires me to see people actually reading this. so thank you thank you for taking a few minutes of your time to leave comments :) _**

**_Anyway, next chapter will be Haley's birthday... You're probably wondering whether Nathan will make an appearance, honestly, i'm wondering too LOL. _**

**_Will try to update with the next chapter as soon as I can :)_**

**_Thank You again. _**

**_xxx-sheenanastaja_**


	5. Mamma Mia

"**USE SOMEBODY"**

**Chapter 5**

**Mamma Mia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and any of the characters from the show, any scene, dialogue you might recognize from the show I don't take credit for, only this story's concept.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Haley James!" I almost gave myself a whiplash, turning around startled by the sudden company.

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. "What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" I stuttered from where I'm standing outside my apartment door.

"What? It's your birthday"

"I know!" I smiled widely. "I was on my way to the cake shop to buy myself a cake actually, I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday this year, but I guess I was wrong" I crinkled my nose keeping the wide grin on my face.

"Well come here and give me a hug"

"I miss you so much Brooke" I said as I hug my best friend in the whole wide world... "I miss you too girlie you look great" she said squishing me back.

"Wait! Are you here alone? Where's that husband of yours?" I asked pulling away so I can look at her.

"Happy Birthday Hales" I heard someone said behind Brooke's back.

"Luke" I said excitedly walking up to him giving him a quick hug.

"Oh gosh this is such a great surprise! I didn't expect you guys to come here" I rambled on excitedly.

"So were you really on your way to get yourself a birthday cake?" Brooke asked her usual dimpled smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah" I sighed with a little laugh. "I woke up and I checked my messages and there's not one happy birthday message in there, well that's not entirely true, mom and dad left me a message actually everyday… they're like counting down to this day or something, but then my best friend didn't, so I decided I'll have a huge chocolate cake for breakfast" I said sheepishly.

"You're one funny girl Haley James" Brooke said shaking her head with a laugh.

"So I've been told" I chuckled as we made our way inside my apartment.

"Nice crib Hales" Brooke said, her eyes scanning the whole room.

"Yeah! Hales really nice" Lucas second, standing next to his wife.

"Well come on I'll show you guys to your room, I actually have two which is perfect since you can have the other one" I smiled walking passed them, as I made my way to the hallway so I can show them to their room, the two of them following behind.

* * *

"What's with all these macaroni and cheese?" I heard Brooke asked from behind me.

"Oh that's for Nathan" I replied off handedly from where I'm standing by the refrigerator where I'm currently rummaging for food.

"Nathan?"

"Hmmm yeah, I got him hooked with my mac & cheese" I shared, moving from the refrigerator to where the microwave is to heat the left over lasagna I had last night.

"Really?" I heard the teasing in Brooke's voice; I look up, seeing her smirking back at me.

"Yup" I shrugged, taking the seat across her on the kitchen island. "So where do you guys plan to eat out? Since you traveled all the way here to surprise me for my birthday" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well we already have a birthday dinner all planned out for later tonight"

"Really?" I said grinning. "You guys are awesome"

"Of course!" she beamed. "So about Nathan, how often do you feed him with those mac & cheese of yours" she teased with an arched eyebrow.

"Brooke, take that teasing tone off your voice" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm not teasing" she said feigning innocence but failing miserably.

"Yeah right" I snort. "And to answer your question, not often at all" I said.

"But you plan on feeding him often don't you? Hence all those mac & cheese you got in that kitchen cabinet of yours" she teased.

"Whatever Brooke, you know how addicted I' am to that thing, it's not just for him" I puffed a little annoyed.

"Yeah right, you just said those were for Nathan, but whatever you say Hales" she said hopping off the stool and leaving me alone in the kitchen. I sighed; sometimes Brooke can be too much.

"Go get dress we're going shopping, I have yet to buy a gift for you" I heard her bellowed from the living room.

Lord Help me, I silently prayed.

* * *

After I fed them my left over lasagna Brooke immediately dragged me out of the house to go shopping with her leaving Lucas alone in the apartment.

We've gone back and forth, in and out every store in Fifth Avenue for 4 hours, I'm just thanking my senses for telling me to wear flats, or my little toes would have been dead and violet. I really don't know where she gets her energy I almost screamed hallelujah when Brooke finally said we're done for the day.

"Gosh I think I just died on my birthday" I said dropping haphazardly down on my couch, taking my shoes off to rub and massage my now abused feet.

"Shut up" she said dropping our more than a dozen shopping bags on the floor and dropping on the couch next to me "Don't you dare complain Haley James, I just bought you a couple of gorgeous dresses, you should be thanking me" she said indignantly.

"Thank you" I said dryly, closing my eyes and resting my head at the back of the sofa, trying to catch my breath.

"Okay I'll let you rest for a bit, I'm going to call someone and then we're going to decide which of the dresses we bought today you're going to wear tonight at dinner" Brooke said patting my thighs that are stretch out in front of me.

"argh" I grunted not bothering to open my eyes.

* * *

"Oh my god I think we found our winner" Brooke gushed, standing behind me in front of the mirror.

"Yeah I think I like this one too" I agreed, looking myself up and down. "You know the last time we did this? Was at your wedding… you were standing exactly the same way we are now" I said smiling at her through the mirror where our eyes met.

"Yeah I remember" she said with a laugh. "Well go take a shower now and I'll take mine too, then I'll come back here and get ready at the same time" she suggested.

"Hmmm Brooke? Are you forgetting about your husband?"

"Pfft. He can dress himself" she waved a dismissive hand in the air before leaving my room, I shook my head.

* * *

"Haley you look amazing" Lucas said with a huge smile as soon as I entered the living room.

I'm now clad in a red asymmetric mini dress with a bow on shoulder, and ruching at the side, that Brooke got me earlier today, the dress hugged the body yet felt comfortable enough due to its stretched crepe fabric. My feet in 4 inches peep toe black suede sandals with multicolored jewel detail on the front and a t-strap ankle and a buckle fastening.

My hair pulled up in a clean bun held up by more than a dozen hair pins with Brooke's help, I opted to wear very little jewelry, only a pair of white gold hoop earrings that my mom gave me for my birthday last year. _I wonder what she'll give me this year._

"Thanks Luke"

"Hey are you forgetting about your wife?" Brooke said with a raised eyebrow now standing next to me. Lucas laughed. "Of course you look gorgeous as always" he said kissing her on the head, I smiled watching the exchange.

"Thanks" Brooke said coyly. "Ok kids, out we go" she said moving on the other side of Lucas, putting him in the middle of us, as we both hook one of our arm with each of his.

"We're like back in High school sharing the same date for the prom" I said with a little giggle as we walk out of the apartment.

"You shared a date for prom?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah we did" Brooke said laughing at the memory.

"I think we scared the guy… we were a little too much to handle" I said joining in on the laughter.

"I don't doubt that for a second" he chuckled.

"Woah! Guys why is there a limo in front of my apartment?" I ask bewildered. "Don't tell me…"

"Yup! That's our ride" Brooke gloated. "Now go in, we have to pick up Peyton and his man and then some of the other people we're going to dinner with"

"Guys! This is so like prom!" I laughed as we took our seat inside the limo. "This is too much you guys" I said shaking my head.

"Oh don't worry one bit about it Hales, it's all on your parents credit card" Brooke grinned.

"Are you serious?" I chuckled.

"Yup! They said since they can't come here, might as well go all out with their credit card, mama and papa James are the best!" she cheered.

"Brooke… it's not like your mom doesn't spoil you too" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well that's different. With my parents they shove their money down my throat to cover their poor parenting or the lack there of" she shrugged, with a little laugh, trying to make it sound light but I know Brooke better than anybody else.

"Thanks Brooke, this is really one of the best birthdays I ever had" I said squeezing her hand, trying to change the subject.

"And we're just starting" she wiggled her brows at me as I giggled.

* * *

We were in the middle of having our dessert after having the most amazing entre of dinner, in our own private dining room, When a couple of the restaurant's waiters came in, bearing the most delicious looking chocolate cake in hand.

I had the biggest smile when they started singing happy birthday to me, as the rest of my friends stood up to sing along.

"Thank you so much" I said as the song ended, one of the waiters placed the cake on the table in front of me before placing a tiny candle in the middle of it lighting it up before he and the rest of the crew left the room.

"Make a wish" I heard Peyton said.

I slowly closed my eyes and started wishing for all the things I still want to get at the same time thanking God for everything I already have, it felt like forever before I finally opened my eyes, and they almost fell out of their sockets when I saw the person standing at the other end of the table across me.

The rest of the table probably noticed my reaction and turned their head to look at the cause of said expression on my face.

"Nathan!" I heard Brooke squealed from her place at the table… that made it real for me. For a few seconds there I thought I was actually seeing things, but if Brooke can see him too… then he must be real.

"Hey Brooke" he said, I wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable he looks right at the moment.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Lucas said.

"I invited him here" Brooke said giving her husband a pointed look, to which Lucas caught right away. "Nate is that for Haley?" She asked pointing at the little Tiffany & Co. paper bag he's holding.

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry…. Happy Birthday Hales" he said as I let out a soft giggle at his flustered face.

"What are you waiting for… her next birthday?" Brooke teased.

"Brooke" I hissed.

My eyes followed him as he made his way to where I'm seated, I still can't believe he's actually here, it's only been three days since he left for Charlotte and we've only texted a couple of times since then, I don't remember mentioning my birthday to him at all.

"Happy Birthday" he said with a bashful smile, I hold the giggle off. Bashful Nathan is a trip to watch.

"Thanks Nate" I said reaching for the paper bag. Standing up to give him a hug, I caught Lucas' confused and questioning eyes, I looked away.

"Hope you like it" Nathan whispered in my ear, before discretely dropping a kiss on the side of my head.

"I know I will" I whispered back still holding onto him.

We abruptly let go of each other when we heard someone fake coughed "sorry" I said before sitting back on my chair as Nathan took his place at the other end of the table.

"You look familiar" Theresa said, looking at Nathan. "Oh right… I remember now… Avalon… I remember you and Haley were…"

"Cake anyone?!" I nervously cut Theresa's ramblings.

"I'd love to" Nathan said trying to help me out, I sighed sending him a grateful smile.

I finally finished my slice of cake as the rest of my friends happily chat amongst each other; I decided to excuse myself, to go to the ladies room. I can feel Nathan's gaze following me as I walk across the room to where the door is.

"Hey Luke what are you doing here?" I asked when I saw him standing outside the door of the powder room waiting for me.

"I just want to apologize for Nathan, I know he's the last person you expected to come to this dinner, I don't know why Brooke invited him but I really am very sorry, I hope it didn't ruin your night" he rambles as we make our way back to the private dining room.

"Don't sweat about it Lucas, Nathan and I are friends now" I assured him.

"You are?" he said surprised. "Since when?"

"Yeah, your brother is not that bad, I guess we just got off on the wrong foot, he's cool and how? It's really a long story. Don't worry about it, besides I would have invited him myself if he didn't come home to Charlotte a few days ago, I was actually surprised to see him here, but it's a pleasant surprise" I said giving him another assuring smile.

"Oh ok, cool then, I just didn't want to put you in a bad mood on your special night that's all"

"I promise, not a thing is ruined. You go ahead, I'll give my parents a call first to say thank you for tonight"

* * *

"Hey" I heard someone spoke behind me, I turned around a smile instantly played on my lips.

"Hey" I said back.

"Did I ruin your birthday?"

"What? Of course not… why'd you say that?" I asked my brows furrowed together.

"Well maybe because you're here and not in there, I thought maybe you didn't want to be in the same room as me"

"Of course that's not it. I just got off the phone with my parents, I still can't believe you're here Nathan" I beamed up at him.

"Well you didn't invite me" I can hear the hurt in his voice, and I felt guilty for not telling him about my birthday.

"I'm sorry Nathan; I meant to tell you, it's just that when you told me you were excited to go home to see your uncle… I'm sorry…forgive me?" I said with a hopeful smile.

"That's okay… you're forgiven" he said taking my hand dragging me to a more secluded part of the restaurant.

"Plus I didn't want to sound needy" I blubbered, as I bit on my lower lip.

"Yeah Brooke told me the same thing" he said with a soft chuckle, pulling me down to sit next to him on the bench facing the man made fountain at the back part of the restaurant.

"Hey is that my gift? Are you taking it back?" I pouted when I saw him holding the gift he gave me earlier.

"Yeah I'm taking it back… because you didn't invite me" he shrugged.

"The hell you are, give me that" I said snatching the paper bag from him "What did you get me anyway?"

"Go look" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh my god Nathan…this is beautiful. Oh my… this is too much… how much did this cost? You didn't need to get me anything you know" I said looking up at him and back to his gift.

"I wanted to, do you like it?" he said taking the gift from the box and gently locking it around my wrist.

"I love it, thank you" I said dropping a kiss on his cheeks. "It's beautiful Nathan, very simple… I like" I grinned at him.

"Yeah I noticed you don't like wearing jewelries that much, and then I saw this one, and I thought maybe this one you'll wear since the bracelet is barely there, except for those little diamond stones and it's white gold perfect for everyday use" he said fingering the stones.

"You know you never cease to surprise me" I said taking his hand in mine.

"Is that good or bad?" he said squeezing my hand, smiling down at me.

"Most definitely good, this is such a sweet gift Nathan, and you have a great taste in jewelry mister, who would have thought?" I nudged him on his side, he chuckled.

"Are you cold? You want my coat?" he asks.

"Nah…I'm okay" I said pulling his hand up to wrap his arm around my shoulder as I snuggle closer to his side. "I'm not cold at all…you are learning fast Scott" I said looking up at him with a smirk he smirks back.

"I love that dress on you, you look good in red" he said as I felt myself blush at his words, I didn't say anything instead I rested my head on his shoulder as I felt him leave a kiss on the top of it.

"So Brooke invited you huh?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I drove down to Tree Hill to visit them the same day I left here, and she mentioned that she and Lucas are going here to surprise you for your birthday, imagine my shock when she told me that" he chuckled. "I was like… it's her birthday? But she didn't tell me that"

"I wanted to really… like I said I didn't want to sound needy" I explained pulling away so I can look at him in the eye.

"Well… it's done, just so you know; I would have stayed until after your birthday if you told me"

"Well like you said it's done, at least you got to see your uncle, and you're here now so all is good" I gave him a small smile "By the way how was your reunion with your uncle? Had fun?"

"Yeah we raced, he race cars professionally… so we did that, and then some other stuff" he said shrugging.

"Does that other stuff include picking up girls to go for a ride with you?" I tried to joke, but it didn't sound like it in my own ears, I wanted to roll my eyes at myself.

"Oh wow! Haley James, is that you being jealous?" he teased squishing me more to his side.

"You wish! I was just asking" I puffed.

"If that's your story" he said tickling my side.

"Stop it! And it's not a story it's the truth" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Very mature Haley…very very mature" he said chuckling as he shakes his head at my immaturity, I laugh despite myself.

"There you are guys… I've been looking all over for you" we turn around when we heard Brooke's voice from behind.

"Sorry Brooke, we were just talking" I said standing up straightening my dress.

"If that's your story" she threw back disbelievingly.

"Oh my god, is that Nathan's gift?" Brooke said pulling my arm up so she can take a better look at the bracelet.

"Careful Brooke" I warned, to which she totally ignored.

"This is gorgeous Nathan" she gushed. "And so Haley" she said impressed. "Brownie points for you Scott" she said patting him on the shoulder before turning around to go back inside the restaurant but not before saying "chop chop" I rolled my eyes, Nathan grab my hand with his walking us back inside, trailing behind Brooke.

* * *

"The limo is parked at the other side of the restaurant, I called the driver and told him to go around at this side, let's just wait here for a bit" Brooke said, all of us standing at the back exit of the restaurant.

I felt a sudden wind blew and I shivered at the cold, but that feeling didn't last long, when I felt Nathan draped his coat around my shoulder, his hands brushing up and down my arms a couple of times trying to warm me up, before coming down to go around my waist giving me a quick squeeze before letting go and standing right next to me his hand to himself.

"Thanks" I smiled, looking around to see if anyone saw the gesture, I was met with Brooke's accusatory smile, and I look away, staring straight ahead.

"Did you grow a few inches taller in the 3 days I was gone?" he teased, as he patted the top of my head with his hand.

"Nah… see" I said showing off my shoes.

"Ouch! How many inches is that? Do you need to stand on my shoes again?" he teased with his usual smirked.

"Ha-ha!... No, I'm okay… believe it or not, this is so much more comfortable than that shoes I wore that night"

"Really? How is that?" he asked with a playful smile.

"I tell you my friend, when it comes to women's shoes, the more expensive they are the more comfortable they get…they're Cavalli's" I said proudly.

"I'll keep that in mind…but if you still need to stand on my shoes just tell me" he grinned. "Maybe then you'll be as tall as I 'am" he teased.

"Ok fine"… I said standing in front of him my back to his chest "hold me" I waited for his arm to go around my waist before stepping on his leather clad feet without even bothering to take my shoes off.

"Hey… you didn't take your shoes off… you're going to bore a hole in my shoes with those heels of yours" he whined though not bothering to remove me from my place as he keeps his arms around me, I laughed stepping out of his grasp laughing.

"Well you said I can still do that" I smiled wickedly.

"You're mean… you little thing" he reached for me bringing me back to his side.

"Well I thought you already knew that?" I laughed some more.

The Limo finally arrived; one by one we got in… taking our previous seats.

"Where are we going?" I asked from where I'm perched beside Nathan.

"We're about to start the real party" Brooke smiled mischievously, I groaned knowing well what that smile meant.

"Not up for some late night partying?" I felt Nathan nudge me.

"Not with these shoes" I said sighing.

"Well I thought they're a lot more comfortable?" he said confused.

"Yeah a lot more comfortable, when standing, not when dancing, they're 4 inches tall Nathan, my feet will be dead at the end of this night and knowing Brooke, she won't let me just sit there" I whined.

"Well you can always…"

"Stand on your shoes… I know" I said cutting him off. "I might take you up on that offer after all" I said raising an eyebrow at him as he smirks at me.

"But without the shoes" he added pointing a finger at me before tapping the tip of my nose with it I giggled tickled by the gesture.

"You really like it huh?" I heard him asked.

"I told you I love it" I gave him a reassuring smile as I continue to play with the bracelet on my wrist. My mind drifting back to earlier when I first saw Nathan, I wished for him, I wished that he's there at my birthday dinner, he's been the closest guy friend I've had since Lucas, and the 3 days he was gone, made me miss him. I miss the banter; I miss how he can rile me up one moment and totally had me laughing the next. It's like the perfect girl-boy relationship, without the actual "relationship".

And seeing him standing there across me in his suit, and red shirt dress underneath, which by the way matches my dress tonight, for some weird coincidence, I felt a small part of me sprung to life. That part of me that only he can affect.

"Hey are you ok?" I felt Nathan spoke softly his hand brushing my cheek… suddenly bringing me out of my pensive state.

"Yeah… of course" I smiled a little flustered.

"Are you sure? You look kind of flustered" he asked concerned.

"No… really I'm okay… "…."I'm really happy you're here Nathan" I added silently.

"I'm happy I'm here too" he smiled at me one last time, before he shifted on his seat, resting comfortably. I gave him a side glance before turning my attention back to the bracelet still smiling at his thoughtfulness. _Who would have thought?_

"Don't say I never gave you anything" I heard him say and I smiled to myself.

* * *

"Nathan! Save me" I flung myself to him from where he's standing in front of the bar, clutching him tight as if I'm being chased by the grim reaper himself.

"Hey…what's wrong?" he said in a slightly panicky voice his arm going around my back holding me to his chest.

"Brooke's killing me, she won't stop dancing and the problem is she wants me with her while doing it, my feet are killing me Nathan… don't let her get me" I murmured to his chest, I felt him let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that Haley"

"I'm sorry… I just really don't want to dance anymore" I felt slightly guilty for making him worry. I look up, pouting at him.

"Haley, come on! Let's dance" I closed my eyes wanting to disappear when I heard Brooke's voice coming from behind.

"Brooke, I don't want to dance anymore" I twisted my head to scowl at her still holding on to Nathan.

"Let go of Nathan Haley…c'mon" Brooke tried to untangle my hold on Nathan as I held onto him tighter, digging my face back to his chest. "No I don't want to….stop it Brooke" was my strangled protest.

"Brooke lay off Haley" I heard Nathan gritted, gripping me tightly, lifting me off the ground to sit me on the bar stool, standing between me and Brooke, keeping her away.

"Whatever, you two are such kill joys" She slurred stomping off back to the dance floor.

"Freedom" I breathe out resting my head on his back "Thanks for saving me from the Nazi"

"Come on, let's take this thing off" he said turning around, pulling my leg to him, gently unclasping the strap of my heels, handing the shoe to me as he did the same to the other foot.

"There all better" he said giving each foot a squeeze.

"God that feels so good" I moaned closing my eyes at the feel of his rough hands against my skin. "Can we leave now?" I whined as he let go of my foot.

"You are such a pouter" he chuckled.

"I'm a girl… I can pout" I huffed not really annoyed.

"Let's go" he said patting my thighs and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Where?"

"You just said you wanted to leave, so we're leaving" he said coolly.

"But… what about Brooke and the others? We can't just leave them here" I said shaking my head at his suggestion.

"Oh come on, those are grown up people, they can take care of themselves, we'll just give them a call once we get to your apartment" he said turning around to walk off.

"Nate!" I called out to him "help me down?" I grinned at him, he walk back, standing in front of me.

"You are such a princess" he said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's my birthday… I should be treated like one" I said giving him an indignant smile.

"Don't get used to it" he said holding me up by the waist, gently putting me back to the ground bare footed.

"I'm already used to it" I said coyly. "Ewww I'm getting all kinds of germs on my feet" I said disgusted.

"Well you can always wear those shoes again" he said pointing at it.

"Never mind" I sighed, as I started walking passed him, I squealed when he grabbed me turning me around so I'm facing him I squealed some more when he lifted me up, my feet dangling a few inches off the floor before putting me down, my bare feet touching the top of his leather shoes, my arms automatically encircling his neck, as I burry my face in it inhaling his manly scent.

"I'll walk for us tonight" he breathes out in my ear sending shiver down my spine, my chest against his, feeling his erratic heartbeat that matches mine.

"Thanks" was all I was able to say… as I let him walk us…out of the club, me standing… well more like tip toeing on his feet, his arm around me, my shoes dangling from my hand, my arms still securely around his neck, knowing well that people are giving us a weird look right about now I buried my face further into him.

"Gosh you are abnormally tall, I'm already standing on your shoes and I still have to tip toe on it, I murmured on his neck.

"Well you can always lock your legs around my waist" he suggested.

"And what give all these people a show? You see how short my dress is tonight? "I said totally appalled by the idea.

"Just saying" he chuckled.

"You and your ideas" I said slapping his back with my free hand.

* * *

"Home sweet home" I said rushing to the couch dropping on top of it face down.

"Someone's bushed" I almost forgot Nathan is with me.

"That would be me" I said my voice muffled against the throw pillow.

I was about to drift into slumber when I felt my legs being moved, the end of the couch shifting.

"What are you doing?" I said my face still down on the pillow when I felt Nathan drop my legs on his lap.

"I'm watching T.V."

"Well you can do that from the other couch you know" I said pushing myself up a little and twisting my neck so I can look at him.

"Well I like the view better from here plus I can't take your shoes off when I'm sitting there can I? Why do you have to wear it again anyway…? I thought it hurt so much" he said with an eyebrow wiggle before removing my shoes for the second time that night.

"Oh you better not be looking at my ass Nathan Scott" I said before resting my face back on the pillow.

"oh I'am looking alright" he added teasingly.

"Argh! I'm too tired to even feel offended right now, just keep your hands to yourself, you can look but you better not touch" I said extending an arm so I can point a finger at him. "Stop laughing, you're making the couch shake, I'm taking a nap" I said shutting him and everything else out as I slowly drift to slumber.

* * *

"Brooke, no… Haley's fine, I'm with her… I took her back to her apartment, she's sleeping… you sure know how to tire someone…she's bushed…. No don't, just enjoy the night and I'll watch over her…. I know…. Don't worry about her…. Hey! I resent that… I'm responsible enough to watch over her. Whatever Brooke…. Fine fine bye"

"Was that Brooke?" I asked changing my position on the couch, now lying on my back.

"Yeah… she got worried when she didn't find you at the club… I told her I'm watching over you" he explained patting my legs.

"You did, thanks for taking me home by the way" he nodded while I try to ignore the fact that his hands are brushing my leg lightly up and down. "How long was I out?" I yawned.

"30 minutes I think" he said with a shrug.

"Only? No wonder I'm still tired as hell" I said with another yawn. "So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing… channel surfing"

"For 30 minutes?" I said shaking my head with a soft laugh.

"Yeah there's nothing interesting on…plus I don't know about you but I'm hungry" he complains.

"Well mister responsible enough to watch over me, the kitchen is just a few steps away… why didn't you grab something from the fridge?" I said raising a brow at him.

"I was waiting for you to wake up" he shrugged.

"Oh I see, you're craving for "food of the gods"

"Food of what?"

"Food of the gods, that's what I call my mac & cheese" I boast.

"Well since you're talking about yours I wouldn't argue with you there, but if it's someone else's I doubt it can be considered it that"

"Oh you're a suck up, you really are and don't you get tired of eating that? Geez even I get tired of it sometimes" I giggled.

"It's not like I had it for the past 3 days, I didn't and it's about time I have it again"

"Well come on pull me up so I can get on it" I said extending both of my arms at him, he laughed standing up from the couch, pulling me up by the hand.

"You're light as a feather Haley, you should eat more" he said once I'm on my feet.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you" patting him on the chest as I walk passed him and made my way to the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked, we're now back in the living room, seated next to each other with our bowls of mac & cheese.

"Well Princess your reign has officially ended, it's a new day" he smirked.

"Already?" I feigned disappointed "Damn I was planning to make you my slave boy some more" I giggled. "Wait here I'll get something" I said placing the bowl on the center table before making my way to my room.

"What's that?" Nathan asked as a plopped back down next to him.

"This mister is a scrap book, and this one is a camera if you don't already know that" I explained.

"Ha-ha. what are those for?"

"Must I always state the obvious for you?" I mocked annoyed, he smirked.

"Ok let me explain it to you, you see…Brooke and I started this tradition where we take pictures, lots of it, hence all the flashes earlier, on our birthday's and then we choose one particular picture, just one out of those hundreds of pictures that will remind me and her how amazing our birthday was that year, and we put that in here, well she put hers in her own scrap book, mine goes in here, we started this when we were 12" I said handing him the scrap book so he can take a look at it.

"Wow Brooke sure does love the camera, is it always just the two of you?" he asks still looking through the pages.

"She's my best friend, and she does make my birthday memorable every year. But hey scan through the pages some more, it's not just her in there you know, there's me with my parents and then some with my siblings"

"How many are you? I mean you and your siblings?"

"Well Brooke included there's 5 of us… there's my eldest sister Vivian and then there's Quinn, Taylor who comes before me, me and then Brooke my parent's adopted child" I giggled.

"Wow all girls and you're the youngest" he said bewildered.

"Yup! All girls and I'm the baby" I smiled at the memory of me with my sisters, we don't always agree on things especially me and Taylor but I love them all anyway.

"Well you're a pretty good looking family" he said closing the scrap book.

"Thanks" I smiled at his compliment.

"So what picture are you going to put in it this year?" he asks.

"Well…" I said turning the camera on "get in" I said as I move closer to him pulling his face next to mine, my cheek resting against his "Say cheese" I said smiling to the camera. "This one" I said showing him the picture I just took.

"Really?" he grinned.

"Yup. I told you I'm happy you're here, besides this scrap book need to have a new face in it" I laughed.

"Won't Brooke get jealous?" he teased.

"Now that you mentioned it, she probably will, but at the end of the day, it's my scrap book, it's my birthday, and this is how I want to remember my birthday this year by… Knicks basket ball star Nathan Scott, surprising me with his appearance, and this beautiful bracelet" I smiled gleefully.

"I'm glad" he said taking my hand in his.

"Well can I push my luck some more?" I beamed at him as he gave me a curious look. "Will you be willing to watch a movie with me…a girly movie" I added.

"And what do I get out of it?" he smiled playfully.

"Well a chance to hang with me some more… because if you say no… I'll throw you out of this apartment" I gave him a toothed grin.

"You don't play fair you know that" he said poking my side playfully as I giggled. "Stop it" I reprimanded with a laugh.

"You're lucky I like spending time with you" I stopped laughing at his sudden revelation, feeling myself heat up. "Yeah?" I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Of course" he said hugging me to him.

"Well you're lucky I like spending time with you too, you're not that bad Nathan Scott" I said looking up as he looks down at me our eyes meeting, as we grin at each other.

"Well aren't I lucky?" he joked squishing me, his fingers that are locked together on my side playfully poking me.

"Damn right you are!" I said before nuzzling my face in his neck, breathing in his scent once again, it amazes me how he manages to still smell this good this late.

"I thought we're going to watch a movie?"

"We are" I said breaking free from his embrace, so I can start the movie.

* * *

"Haley… not only is this a girly movie… this one is a musical, you didn't tell me that" Nathan whined from his place beside me.

"Shhh you…this movie is amazing just watch" I said dismissively.

"Yeah right, if this Is what you call amazing, I'm never watching another movie with you again…does this thing even have a story line?" he whined some more.

"Oh my god Nathan, quit with the whining, the movie just started, of course it has a storyline, just watch will you?" I disputed, slapping his chest with the back of my hand.

"Can we at least watch something else?" he said impatiently.

"I told you it's a girly movie, you said yes to it, so why are you complaining now? If you don't want to see it with me then you can leave" I puffed, crossing my arms in front of me, slightly annoyed at his childish complaining.

"Fine" he blew out. "Fine!"

"I thought you're leaving?" I snit when he didn't make a move.

"Well you said if I want to leave I can, and I don't want to… so I'm staying, I'm just going to suck it up" he sighed defeated, I smiled despite myself.

"Good call Scott… I promise we'll watch another movie some other time, your choice" I promised, pinching his cheek, before bringing my attention back to the movie.

"Deal" he chirped.

"So who do you think is Sophie's father?" I asked in the middle of the movie.

"I think it's Sam, did you see that look Donna had when she saw him for the first time again after all those years, she was about to bawl" I wanted to giggle at how serious he is.

"Well I guess you're going to have to suck it up some more, until you find out who the father is" I said giggling at the fact that he's enjoying the movie now.

"Haley, stop crying" he tried to sooth me as I continue to sniff.

"Well Donna and Sophie, made me miss my mom" I sniff some more.

"You're a mess" he chuckled wiping at my tear stained face.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically swapping his hand away. "Well it was touching… don't you think it's touching? I know you think it's touching too" I rambled slowly calming down.

"Yeah it was really touching" he said dryly and I shot him a dagger look.

"You are such a guy, you can't even appreciate things like that" I roll my eyes at his insensitivity.

"I already said it was touching Haley" he argued, pulling my head down resting it on his shoulder, I didn't argue back, as we quietly watch the rest of the movie.

"Well that didn't answer the question did it?" he said as we watched the credits at the end of the movie. "You should have told me they didn't say who the father is at the end; I wouldn't have watched it all the way to the end"

"Oh stop it! You were totally enjoying it… but since we both have the same guess to who the father is, Sam was my pick too you know when I first saw this, let's agree that he's Sophie's dad" I smiled at him conspiratorially.

"So I finally got my private performance" he said out of the blue.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Well you were singing along to all the songs almost all throughout the movie, I must say James, you have a talent…I guess I helped you face your fear of performing for just one person tonight huh?" he said proudly.

"Ha! Not quite Scott, there's a difference between me singing along to a song that's playing in a movie, to singing to an actual person"

"Oh really what's this huge difference?"

"Okay if you must know… me singing along to anything that's playing in the background is different from me singing to a person in a sense that, when I'm singing along to some random song that I happen to like or I happen to know, I'm singing just for the fun of it, without thinking what the lyrics is about, and how it'll affect whoever might hear it, in short I'm just singing for my own entertainment. However performing for a single person, is more intimate and scary on my part in a sense that, I know who's listening to me, and there will always be that fear of whether or not, my message will come across to that person the way I want it to be through the song I'm singing. And it gets scarier to see how that other person will receive it, and eventually react to it.

For example I'm trying to tell a guy I love him, of course I'll choose a song that would best describe how I feel, and I'll sing it with all my heart, it's like a conversation an actual conversation with another person where after you've said your piece you wait for the reply…for the reaction… and the answer would be whether they love you back or they don't.

And that's what makes it scary, waiting for that reaction, after you've poured your whole heart out in a single song, that silence right after, that's what scares me"

That's why I'm more comfortable singing for a hundred of people because I know that although not everyone of those people will like or relate to what I'm singing; I also know that some of them did. Plus there's never silence after, the screaming and the cheering never stops, not even after you've left the stage, it's more comforting like that" I finished breathlessly and a little embarrassed at my awfully long rambling.

"Sorry… I must have bored you to death with my ramblings" I laughed embarrassingly when he didn't comment.

"Oh no… no… that's not it" he said finally coming out of his pensive state. "I was just thinking… "

"About what?" I said shifting on the sofa, so I can look at him straight in the eye.

"About how I'd like to have a conversation like that with you, and wondering what song you'll sing to me" he smiled longingly at me, as everything he just said registered in my head, I felt my face heat up a little, I had to look away from his intense gaze.

"I'll get back to you on that one" I laughed nervously.

"You said that"

"I did"

* * *

"What time is it?" I asked standing up, grabbing the empty bowls we used earlier from the table.

"It's 2am" Nathan said glancing at his watch.

"Are you still going home?" I asked, as I made my way to the kitchen him following behind.

"Do you want me to?" he asked standing beside me in front of the sink.

"No you don't have to, I only have two rooms though, and the other one Lucas and Brooke already occupies" I explained as I wash the dirty dishes.

"That's okay, I've slept in a couch before" he said coolly, taking the washed bowl from my hand to dry it with a towel. "Thanks" throwing him a smile.

"Well I'm going to take a shower before heading to bed, can you help me take all the bobby pins from my hair, I think there's more than a dozen in there that Brooke used to put my hair up" I laughed.

"Sure" he said as I turn my back on him.

"Did you get all of it?" I said, holding 15 bobby pins he took out from my hair.

"Yeah I think that's all of it" he said, raking his fingers on my hair, smoothing it out, I closed my eyes at the feel.

"Your hair smells like apple" I giggled eyes still closed. "My shampoo" I said.

"Nathan… what are you doing?" I asked apprehensively when I felt him sweep my hair on one side… tilting my head, his hot breath tickling my neck as he left soft feathery kisses there.

"I'm kissing you" he said his voice so low, I shivered at the sound.

"But why?" I said not bothering to stop him as his kisses move up to my jaw, to the back of my ear, then finally planting one long lingering kiss on my temple. "Because I want to"

"Nathan, you can't just kiss me… what's the point? There's no one here to see it" I said weakly still not bothering to pull away.

"Exactly why I want to kiss you now, because there's no one watching"

"What's the difference?" I said turning around looking him in the eye, instead of answering my question, he brought his hand to my face giving me a gentle smile, I smiled back.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks tucking my hair behind my ear. Before every cautious cell in my brain start working, I nodded my head, closing my eyes, as his lips and mine meet in a slow sweet kiss, there was no rush, it was soft and gentle, it was definitely different, different good.

"Definitely different…different good" he said voicing out my thought after pulling away, both of us heaving trying to catch our breaths. "Go take your shower now" he said with one last peck before turning me around pushing me out the kitchen, a permanent smile on my face.

* * *

"Hey" I whispered to his ear, as I sat on the couch where he's currently laying on his side his head on the arm rest and his feet clad with his black socks dangling at the other end. I quietly giggled at how uncomfortable yet adorable he looks at the moment.

"Hey" I said again brushing my hand on his cheek gently a couple of times before I saw his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Come on, you look uncomfortable here, you can stay in my room" I smiled at his disoriented look, probably still trying to wake himself up.

"Are you sure?" he said apprehensively, sitting up.

"Yeah, just keep your hands to yourself" I joked.

"I'll try" he joked back with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks for tonight Nathan, I had so much fun" we're now laying on my bed, both on our sides under the cover facing each other my hands clasped together tucked under the side of my head him mimicking it.

"I had fun too" he took one of his hands from under his face to brush a wayward hair off my forehead. "Happy Birthday" he said dropping a kiss there.

"I totally Mamma Mia'd you… I teased with a giggle"

"Yes you did!" laughing along, tucking his hand back under his head. "It was so worth it, after that kiss" he smiled pleased of himself…I gasped lightly slapping him on his cheek.

"Shut up! Or you'll never get to kiss me again, not under pretense and most definitely not privately" I threatened giving him a stern look.

"Ok shutting up now" he said pursing his lips together, trying to hold the smirk off.

"If you know what's best for you" I said with a smug smile.

We laid there just staring at each other with smile on our faces until I felt sleep slowly taking over.

"Night Hales" he softly said when he saw me yawn.

"Night Nate" I said back, closing my eyes, I felt him kiss me on the head before I let myself drift to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of our slumber, and found myself enveloped by Nathan, the top of my head tucked under his chin, his arms possessively around my waist, my hand on his chest, I smiled nuzzling further into his neck, _Happy Birthday to me_ before sleep took over once again.

_I could get used to this_. Nathan thought to himself when he felt Haley nuzzled further in his neck, squeezing her more into him, as he finally let sleep take over him, for real this time.

* * *

**_so that was chapter 5, hope you all like it :) please be kind and leave me a review... it inspires me to go on writing :)_**

**_Btw i'd like to share what inspired me with this chapter, well obviously the movie Mamma Mia, haha! i was watching it the other night, and an idea just came to me, and decided to incorporate it into this chapter, i was even listening to the soundtrack while writing this chappie down... i know what a dork huh? LOL.  
_**

**_If you haven't watched the movie... give it a go :) _**

**_And if you noticed at the end of this chapter, i kind of wrote Nathan's P.O.V it was just a one liner, but it's a start._**

**_Expect to read more about his thoughts in the future chapters, it should be fun to finally see whether or not the two are on the same page..._**

**_Until my next update_**

**_xxx-sheenanastaja_**


	6. Making Headlines

**"USE SOMEBODY"**

**Chapter 6**

**Making Headlines**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and any of the characters from the show, any scene, dialogue you might recognize from the show I don't take credit for, only this story's concept.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_First of...I'd like to apologize for the long wait with this next chapter, I'd like to give a shout out to betherzz for sending me that message reminding me that i actually have readers waiting for an update... haha, it's just that sometimes when the reviews stops coming in and with real life in the way i tend to forget that i actually have a story in need of attention. so thank you so much for taking the time out to remind me, really appreciated. So guys feel free to poke me when I'm starting to slack of :)_**

**_And of course thank you so much to everyone who left their reviews in the previous chapter/s i noticed i forgot to say thank you on my last update, just so you know guys, your reviews always makes my day and it does inspire me to write more :)_**

**_And I'm really happy at the amount of subscription this story is getting, so guys to those who are silently reading, feel free to share your mind and leave a review, would really really appreciate it._**

**_Hope you enjoy this update :)  
_**

"Hey what happened?" Brooke soothed as I sat on the edge of my bed with my hands on my face, it hasn't even been24 hrs since my "perfect" birthday, now everything seemed to go downhill.

"I don't know… one minute we're ok then the next he's leaving" I let out a long sigh.

"What did you fight about?" she asks removing my hands on my face so she can look at me.

"Lucas" I said closing my eyes releasing a long breath, remembering our argument.

* * *

I woke up at the sound of knocking at my front door… taking a glance at my clock it says 7 am. I smiled to myself seeing the person lying next to me on the bed.

"Hey someone's at the door" I whispered in his ear, one of his arm still draped protectively around me, I heard him groan and I chuckled, he's obviously not a morning person, I slowly lifted his arm to free myself of his grasp and made my way to the front door.

"Hey Hales" Lucas greeted dryly as soon as I open the door to find him and Brooke standing together both looking like crap, I giggled to myself at how awfully hung over they look.

"Hey you guys, where'd you stay last night?" I asked as I usher both of them inside.

"We stayed at Peyton and Jake's , we were so out of it, she offered to take us in for the night, plus we figured you're probably too tired to open the door for us" Brooke explained.

"Oh okay" I said standing behind the couch where both her and Lucas are seated. "Have you had breakfast? We can all go out to grab some" I suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice, let me just take a shower" Brooked said.

"Okay I'll wake Nathan up" I said, as I turn to leave the room.

"Nathan's here?" I halted startled by Lucas' tone.

"Yeah, why what's wrong with that?" I said turning back at him with a frown.

"Where did he sleep?"

"Honey what's wrong with Nathan staying for the night? He was nice enough to take Haley home last night" Brooke interjected.

"Where is he?" he said ignoring his wife.

"He's in my room" I said nonchalantly, not seeing anything wrong with it, it's not like we did anything inappropriate last night, why the hell is he acting like it's a big deal?

"What?! why is he in your room Haley?" he asked his voice rising.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lucas? I asked him to stay in my room because this couch is too small for him, God calm down" I reasoned out completely agitated.

"I'm going to talk to him" he huffed.

"Fine whatever, I'm going to shower" I said trying to calm myself down, totally pissed at how immature Lucas is acting right now.

I found Nathan In the same position he was in when I left my room, lying on his stomach and the side of his face on the pillow, I felt myself calming down at the sight of him, and quietly made my way to the bed.

"Hey…. Wake up" I said shaking him gently, as I sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey" he said his eyes fluttering open. "Morning" with a smile and I smiled back.

"We're going to have breakfast with Brooke and Lucas… I'm going to take a shower; you can use the bathroom in the hallway to clean up"

"I didn't hear them come home last night" he said, as he shifted on the bed, now laying on his back as he rubs his eyes with the knuckles of his hand.

"That's because they just got home, they stayed at Peyton's for the night" I explained, he nodded.

"And by the way I don't know what's wrong with your brother but he's a little upset when I told him that you stayed here for the night, and he freaked out when I told him you stayed in my room, he's weird, anyway I'm going to shower now… I'll be right back" I said giving him one last smile before I got up from the bed, I went to my closet to grab a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and undies, remembering Nathan will probably be in the room when I come back from the shower, and I don't feel comfortable coming out in just my bathrobe.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked Nathan, when I saw him perched on the end of my bed, I noticed him doing that jaw twitch he does when he's mad, it's funny how I already know how to read his mood, I made my way to him silently, my hair covered with towel, already in my jeans and t-shirt and gently sat beside him on the bed.

"Talk to me" I said apprehensively when he didn't speak.

"Why is he so mad, it's not like he's your keeper" he said mostly to himself, still not looking at me.

"Lucas?" I asked, already knowing what this is all about. "So he actually did talk to you… what did he say?"

"He said that I should stop this thing, whatever it is that's between us, he said that you're too nice to be played" he said bitterly, _I can't believe Lucas told him that_.

"Well can you blame him?" I tried to joke but had to bite my lip when I saw the look he gave me.

"Unbelievable" he said shaking his head. "So you actually feel the same way?" he said standing up, I flinched at the sound of his voice, a mixture of anger and hurt.

"I didn't say that" I defended as I try to reach for him but he took a step back avoiding contact.

"It's not like that Nathan, please just can we talk about this calmly, let's have breakfast first with them and then we can talk about this later, please?" I said calmly.

"Whatever I'm leaving" he said disgusted and I felt my heart constrict, this isn't how I wanted the morning after my amazing birthday to be. He was out the door before I even got a chance to stop him, as I sat there frozen, wondering what did just happen, at the same time wanting to yell at Lucas.

* * *

"He was so mad Brooke, why did Lucas have to say those things to him? Of all people he should know Nathan's not a bad person" I groaned.

"He's just looking out for you… you know. But you're right Nathan's not a bad person" Brooke said trying to sooth me as she rubs a hand up and down my back.

"He's been a good friend Brooke, I didn't really mean it to sound like I agree with Lucas, It was supposed to sound as a joke, but he took it badly" I sighed.

"Well let's go out and get that breakfast we planned, and then you can try and talk to Lucas and then to Nathan, it's going to be okay" she said pulling me up from the bed.

"Yeah… your husband's an ass"

"Well I'm not going to argue with that, he's a Scott too after all… but really he's just looking out for you… cut him some slack" I nodded as we made our way out of my room.

The breakfast as expected was uncomfortable, no one spoke, I didn't dare look at Lucas, I couldn't look at him, and I'm still reeling with agitation after what happened with Nathan, considering he was the reason for it.

"Well I'll let you two talk" Brooke said leaving me and her husband in the living room, we got back from our breakfast moments ago; we're now seated across each other, my arms folded in front of me looking everywhere but at him.

"I'm sorry I freaked out Hales, it's just that, Nathan… he's not had the best record when it comes to girls and when you said he stayed with you for the night, I just got upset, I didn't want you to be one of those girls he played" Lucas said finally breaking the silence, I reluctantly turn my head to look at him, sighing.

"I understand where you're coming from Luke, but come on, you know me better than that you know I wouldn't let that happen, and he's your brother, you should have at least gone easy with him, he's not a bad person you know, and he's been a really great friend to me" I said calmly. I really do understand where he's coming from, but I didn't expect him to react the way he did, it was so uncalled for.

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm just really shocked, I didn't think you'd become this close in such a short time, I saw it last night but I didn't want to ruin your birthday so I didn't dare brought it up or ask you about it" he sighed.

"C'mon Luke it's not that short, we've been hanging out for quite some time now, and he's been nothing but a gentleman" I defended.

"Well that's good to hear Hales, but I still worry you know, I love my brother and all but he can be an ass and a real jerk when he wants to"

"Oh yeah like how you were with him this morning?" I joked with a small smile, feeling less upset with the situation.

"Yeah…Yeah ok I deserved that. Just be careful And School my brother good okay?" he said returning my smile.

"You bet I will" I said proudly.

"I'm really sorry Haley, I didn't mean for the two of you to get into a fight because of me" he said sincerely.

"That's okay… I'll talk to him, I'm just going to let him cool off a bit" I assured him.

"Wow and you already know how to approach his mood, I'm impressed" he said.

"Of course, and Luke you shouldn't really think so less of him" I added.

"Is it safe to come out?" we heard Brooke say from the hallway.

"Yeah Brooke its safe" I said with a light laugh, rolling my eyes at her antics.

"Oh goodie! Okay now that you and my husband already made up, I think it's time to go through with our yearly birthday tradition hales, let's have all these pictures developed" she said excitedly holding up her camera.

"Okay… wait I'll go get my camera, I have a couple of pictures in there too" I said jumping off the couch to get it from my room.

"Okay let's go… see you Luke" I said dragging Brooke out with me to the door.

"A little excited there huh Hales?" she teased bumping her hips with mine.

"You know it!" I grinned.

* * *

"Oh my god!" I heard Brooke shrieked from beside me on my bed, we're now back at the apartment, looking at all the pictures we had developed.

"What?" I said in a panic.

"Look at this" she said handing me a picture; I gulped hard when I saw what the fuss is about.

"I didn't even know I took that" Brooke said looking through my shoulder.

"That is so Cinderella-esque" she giggled. "Cinderella and her prince" she added, and I caught myself smiling. "Oh look at that smile!" she teased poking my cheek with her finger.

"Shut up" I said as I feel myself blushing , my eyes still glued to the picture in front of me, it was of me and Nathan at the bar after he saved me from Brooke and her Nazi self, the shot is of him taking my shoes off after I complained about it. I smiled even wider at the memory but then what transpired earlier came flooding my thoughts that smile instantly disappeared, I put the photo down along with the other one's strewn all over my bed and sighed.

"Hey come on, cheer up, Nathan will cool off"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"So… best friend, what picture will go to your scrap book this year?" she said enthusiastically as she tries to lighten up the mood.

"This one" I said handing her the picture I chose.

"What?! Why this?" she whined and I laugh. _Nathan was so right _I thought.

"What? It's my birthday, my scrapbook, and so my choice of picture" I said with a raise eyebrow.

"Fine whatever, you're right it's your birthday, besides, this is a cute picture" she said giving me a dimpled smile.

"You think so?" I said looking at it, it's the picture I took with Nathan the night before, he's smiling goofily and I had the biggest smile on.

"Yeah… it is… when did you take this?"

"Last night" I said, grabbing the scrapbook and the picture.

"Hey put this one too" Brooke said giving me another photo.

"Okay"

"So it's safe to say it was the other Scott who made your birthday special this year" Brooke said with a small smile. I know Brooke's a little jealous that it's not a picture of her and I that I chose to use for my scrapbook this year, I just know her so well, but she'll just have to suck it up, I giggled to myself.

"Hey… you and Lucas surprising me, made my birthday special, I couldn't ask for a better surprise… and then Nathan showing up is just a plus, but he did make my Birthday this year memorable, that's why I chose the picture" I said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad; Nathan did something right for once" she commented offhandedly.

"Hey! I resent that, Nathan's not that bad" I felt the need to defend him, geez why won't anyone cut him some slack, he really isn't that bad.

"I know…I'm just pulling your leg, I like Nathan, and I actually like Nathan for you"

"What? Where did that came from?" I said twisting my head to look at her, surprised by her sudden revelation, to see her smiling teasingly at me.

"Well if those picture aren't proof enough, you two actually have chemistry… and I've seen how he is around you, who knew Nathan Scott is capable of being a gentleman, capable of being sweet and thoughtful" she said pointing at the bracelet he gave me just the other night.

"Brooke we're not like that, he's my friend, and I'm his friend" I said looking down to silently play with my bracelet, silently agreeing to everything she said, Nathan really is sweet and that's the last thing I expected of him.

"Friend's who occasionally kiss?" she said cocking an eyebrow at me.

"We're just friends and if we do kiss it's because we're pretending to be together remember? It's all for show and you better not slip with that little information in front of Lucas." I said firmly looking her in the eye.

"Fine whatever you say, but just so you know, I'm not buying it and about Lucas finding about it, that's not my can of worms to open but just so you know he'll have Nathan's head if he does."

"Way to make me feel better Brooke" I said sarcastically and she just shrugged.

"I'm just saying, and to get back on the topic, you and the other Scott would totally look cute together, well you already do" she gushed.

"Sure Brooke" was all I said as I went back to look at the rest of the pictures, trying to ignore the thoughts running through my brain. _Damn Brooke and her ideas_.

* * *

It was late afternoon when I decided I've given Nathan enough time to cool down, I grab the scrap book from one of my drawers along with an envelope and made my way out of my room.

"Hey where are you going?" I heard Brooke said halting me from my walk to the door.

"I'm going to go see Nathan, he's probably cooled down by now" I shared.

"You didn't do anything wrong Haley" Lucas said, Brooke nudge him on the side and he flinched, I rolled my eyes at him.

"But you did, and I'm going to go there to right things, besides you're leaving tomorrow afternoon, you shouldn't leave things like this" I said exasperated.

"Well go ahead Hales, go get your man" Brooke teased.

"Brooke" Lucas warned.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Whatever, I'm leaving and Brooke Nathan's not my man" I said rolling my eyes, before walking out the door, determined to put an end to this misunderstanding.

"What is wrong with you Lucas?" Brooke asked her husband once Haley was out the door.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you is what I want to know, Haley is your best friend, and you should be looking out for her"

"I' am looking out for her, you should really stop thinking so little of your brother more so of Haley, she's not naïve, she'd be the first to stay away if she thought for one minute that being friends with Nathan isn't a good idea"

"I just don't want him playing her" he said running a hand through his hair in frustration, Brooke grab it, encasing it with both of hers.

"Lucas, I understand your concern, but they're friends now and you should respect that and if he's being a good friend to Haley that's all that matters okay at least he's here to keep her company you know how hard it is for her to be away from me and her family but she has Nathan now and that should somehow appease us knowing that she has someone here. plus I think Nathan knows better not to mess with Haley since he would have to answer not just to you but me, stop being over protective, I'm starting to get jealous" she joked lightly.

"Okay fine, I get it. I'll back off, but if he screw this up he's a dead man, and you have nothing to be jealous about, I only have eyes for you, and Haley is like a sister to me, actually he is my sister in law, I guess to a certain extent" he assured her dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay good, now let's watch something" Brooke said letting go of his hand to grab the remote turning the T.V. on.

I'm now standing outside of Nathan's door, an envelope stuck under my arm, my scrap book on one hand as the other one about to ring his doorbell, I was surprised though when the door came flying open even before my finger reached the blue button, there standing is Nathan in his t-shirt and jeans, looking as surprised as I' am, we stood there just staring at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Hi" we both said at the same time, I giggled lightly and I heard him chuckle, I felt lighter knowing that he's not as upset as he was earlier this morning.

"Can I come in?" I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah of course" he said moving aside so I can enter, I walked straight to his living room, I plopped down on the sofa, placing the stuff I brought on his center table.

"I was actually on my way to your apartment" he said as he took the seat across from me.

"You are?" I asked a little shocked. "Well I guess I beat you to it" I smiled.

"Yeah you did" he smiled back.

"I'm sorry" we both blurted out together.

"We really should stop doing that" I joked. "So I guess you're not upset anymore?" I asked cautiously.

**NATHAN**

I watch her bite her lips as she waits for my answer, I realized that it really isn't her fault, it's not like she's the one who said those things to me, it's Lucas I should be mad at, so I decided I should make things right with her, I hate fighting with her, I mean I like to rile her up once in a while, ok maybe often but that's just our usual banters and it's out of good nature, but this is the first fight we had, or should I say argument we had since we became friends and I didn't like it one bit, I was actually shocked to see her standing outside my door when I was about to go to her apartment to talk things out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I guess I overreacted, It's not your fault Lucas is an ass" I said giving her a tight smile.

"I really am sorry Nathan; I didn't mean it to sound like I agree with what he said because I don't. It was supposed to be a joke and I didn't think you'd take it the wrong way" I watch her explain herself, her hands clasped together on her lap, her legs jiggling out of anxiety giving me the urge to put my hand on her thighs to stop it, but opted not to, she eventually stopped as soon as I spoke.

"I just… Lucas really knows how to push my buttons sometimes, and it didn't help that he said all those things about me playing with you, you should know that's not what I'm doing, but do you think I'm just playing with you?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Of course not Nathan, I mean I have to admit that I didn't have the greatest first impression of you, if you could remember our first meeting… you were quite a jerk to me" I watch her smile at me lightly, and I couldn't help but smile back as I shook my head at the memory, I have to agree with her, I was a complete ass to her that day.

"Well the 2nd and 3rd wasn't that great too" I chuckled at that "But you've more than made up for it these past couple of weeks" she finished with a reassuring smile.

"Well good to know" I said simply.

"What you don't believe me? Come here… sit next to me" she said, I gave her a questioning look, and she patted the empty space on the sofa urging me to sit with her.

"Okay so what now?" I said as I sat next to her on the couch.

"Look" she said now holding the scrap book that was earlier on the table.

"I told you I'd put this here, and I did" she said as she shows me the picture we took together the night of her birthday, I smiled.

"You've been a good friend Nathan, I mean flying back from Charlotte just so you can surprise me for my birthday, that actually makes you not just a good friend but a great friend in my book" I listen to her speak, my eyes left the picture and are now looking at the side of her face, noticing the little beauty mark on the side of her lip, as her mouth moves as she speaks, and I smiled to myself at her words.

"And this, look" I tore my gaze from her to look at the next picture, I gulped hard as soon as I saw the shot, it was of me and her from the club, after I saved her from Brooke, she was complaining how her feet are hurting from those tall shoes she was wearing. It was taken from the side, one of my hands under her leg the other one removing her shoes, and we both have the biggest smile. It was like I'm looking at a different person, I never in a million years thought I'd do something like that for a girl, my own actions baffles me but I easily brushed the thought away as my eyes locked on the smiles that adorned both our faces in the picture.

"See, what guy would do something as thoughtful as that" she said bringing me out of my thoughts, I looked up meeting her eyes.

"No one, at least no one else have done that for me except you Nathan Scott, and that's one of the reasons I'm convinced that the whole 'I'm Nathan Scott, I'm a jerk, and I don't give a damn about anyone else's feelings' act is just a façade. I trust you Nathan and Nothing Lucas say will change that, except of course if you prove me wrong yourself" she smiled at me and a smile back, touched by her kind words.

"I won't" I said sincerely looking her in the eyes.

"Good" she said taking my hand and intertwining it with hers, my eyes landed on the bracelet I gave her and it felt good to see her wearing it. I silently played with it as she lays her head on my shoulder the smell of her apple shampoo hitting my nostrils, she always smell good I thought to myself, as we sat in a comfortable silence.

"What's that?" I said after a while, when my eyes landed on the envelope on the table.

"Oh that! Well go and see for yourself what's inside it, and then maybe you can explain what are those to me too" she giggled not bothering to remove her head from my shoulder, I frowned curious as to what is in that thing.

"Go ahead" she said letting go of my hand as she sat straight, placing the scrapbook back on the table.

"Oh" was the only word I have as soon as I saw what was in it.

"Uh huh… just oh?" she prodded.

"I…"

"You what?"

"Well…" I stuttered trying to rack my brain for an explanation "Well you were asleep, and I couldn't , then I saw the camera on your bedside, so… this is what happened" I said scratching my head with embarrassment.

"So you thought taking pictures of yourself making all those goofy faces while I'm asleep next to you on the bed is going to make you fall asleep?" she laughs.

"Hey stop laughing" but I laughed despite myself.

I was bored out of my mind that night, I couldn't sleep for some reason, and I saw the camera lying there on her bedside I thought what the heck, I took pictures of myself just goofing around, with Haley sleeping peacefully beside me as I made faces at her, I planned on deleting all of them, but forgot to and now I'm busted.

"Busted" she teased.

"Yeah yeah I' am" I said shaking my head.

"Well do you want me to keep those or you want to keep them?" I heard the amusement laced in her voice and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm keeping it and you know what? I think I might even have these pictures blown up, but after I crop myself out, and just keep sleeping beauty" I teased as I wave the pictures on her face.

There are a couple of shots where you can see Haley sleeping soundly next to me, her hair fanned out on the pillow, her lips slightly parted, her long lashes resting on her high cheekbones, looking angelic.

Angelic, yes that's the only word to describe how she looks in her sleep.

"What?" I watch as the realization hit her, and her eyes grew saucer size, I had to laugh at the priceless look on her face, she tried to grab the pictures from my hand but thanks to my great reflexes she failed, I stood up and held it above my head stretching my arms up making it impossible for her to reach.

"Nathan! C'mon give me those!" she whined jumping up and down trying to reach for it but failing miserably.

"Uh? No." I said grinning at her.

"Argh! Give me! You're pissing me off Nathan" I watch her struggle to keep the pissed of look on her face, but I know better not to give in to that.

"No I'm not, you asked me if I want to keep it, and so I'm keeping it" I said grabbing her by the waist with my free arm pulling her to me, tucking her on my side to keep her from jumping up and down, my other arm still stretched above our heads.

"Nathan C'mon, you can't keep those pictures, give them to me" she said as she tries to wriggle out of my grasp but I held her tighter against me.

"Don't worry Hales, no one's going to see them, I'll hang it on my bedroom wall" I teased getting a rise out of her some more.

"No! You can't! And you won't! Nathan give me back those pictures this instant!" she demanded.

"Well what do I get out of it?" wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Well if you want to stay friends mister you better give those pictures back" she said pulling away.

"Oh come on Hales, I was just joking, here take them" I said walking to her, my arms going around her waist, her back to my chest.

"You're an ass you know that" she said twisting her head so she can look up at me, her eyes narrowed with irritation.

"No I'm not, I'm Nathan, your thoughtful, caring and sweet friend, right Hales?" I said kissing her temple.

My arms still locked around her, I walked us back to the sofa, pulling her down to sit on my lap, she tried to move away a couple of times but I didn't let her until she grew tired of fighting me as she tiredly rested her back to my chest only then I loosened my hold on her.

"Are you still mad?" I asked shifting her on my lap so she's now sitting sideways.

"No… you just tired me out" she said softly and I felt bad for it.

"Sorry" pulling her head down to rest on my shoulder.

"Did you really want the pictures?" I heard her spoke.

"If you'd give them to me I would" I said.

"Are you really going to crop yourself out and have it blown up with just me in it?"

"It crossed my mind, but it upset you, so no." I said truthfully rubbing her arms with my hand.

"Thank You"

"But you know, if I do that no one's going to see it since it would be hang in my room" I pushed.

"Why? What's so special with this picture anyway?" she said holding up the picture.

"Are you kidding me?" I said taking it from her "You look absolutely beautiful on all of it" I said shocked that she couldn't see the beauty in it, more so her own.

"No I don't" she said as I felt her nuzzle her head on my neck.

"You're blushing aren't you?" I said knowingly.

"No" her voice muffled.

"Yes you are, I know you Haley James, you have to learn how to take a compliment, besides would I lie to you?" I said squeezing her. "Would I?"

"I don't know… would you?" she said looking up.

"Never" I said with conviction "friends don't lie to each other right?" I said smiling at her.

"Yeah"

"Good, so believe me when I say you look beautiful in your sleep, you know what not just in your sleep, always" I said taking her chin with my fingers and giving it a light squeeze, I saw her turn a darker shade of red at my compliment, I chuckled.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me, you and your compliments, I bet you say that to girls all the time" she said rolling her eyes.

"No. You got me using a lot of adjectives I've never used before in my life Haley James, and beautiful is one of them" I said.

And it's true.

"Shut up!" she said playfully hitting me on the chest, as she hid her face back in neck, I laughed pulling her close.

"Nathan" I heard her say, breaking the silence. "Is this normal? Me sitting on your lap…is this normal for friends" I was taken aback by her question; I tried to find the right answer, before I spoke.

"I don't know Hales, but we do, why does it bother you?" I said removing my arms from around her waist. "Does it?" I prodded.

A million thoughts came rushing in my head when I didn't hear her answer my question, am I being too forward, am I making her uncomfortable? Plus a whole lot of other questions.

"No" she said silently bringing me out of my pensive state, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry… it's just that, I was never really like this with Lucas, and he was the closest guy friend I had before you"

"I guess it's the fact that our friendship is different" I said.

"How so?" she said looking up at me.

"Well, for starters we're not just friends, we're occasional lovers"

"Lovers?" … "Really Scott? You make it sound so dirty" I chuckled at her disgusted expression.

"Fine, okay sorry, we're occasional boyfriend and girlfriend and because of that we're forced to be intimate, thus in a long run making us more comfortable with each other, actually a little too comfortable compared to what normal friends who doesn't have the same arrangement as we do are" I explained. "Does that bother you?" I asked wanting to know what she thinks about it, this, us.

"Honestly? Not really. I guess you're right, we just got used to playing those roles and now we grew a habit out of it… but don't you think what we're doing is dangerous?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, how long are we going to keep this up? It's becoming more and more of a second nature to both of us, and what if you decide to find a real girl friend? Or I decide to have one, boyfriend I mean, not girlfriend obviously…Wouldn't that be a problem?" I watch her with careful eyes, as I contemplate on everything she said.

"Why? Have any guys in mind?" I joked trying to lighten the atmosphere; I'm still shocked at how we got to this point of our conversation.

"No!" she scoffed moving from my lap to sit next to me on the couch.

"Ok. Well Since you have no one right now, and you just said you have no guy in mind, same goes for me, no one will have me" I faked a pout at her.

"Yeah right! Of course anyone will have you, you're Nathan Scott" she said rolling her eyes, _damn I'm not good at this acting thing_ I thought.

"Well will you have me then?" I blurted out, surprising both of ourselves.

Did I really just say that? I guess I did. The odd thing is I didn't feel the need to take it back. I watch her look at me like I've grown a second head or something.

"What did you just say?" she said blinking her eyes a couple of times.

There's my chance to take it back, pretend like I didn't mean it, pretend like I said something else, or pretend that I forgot what I just said and had amnesia.

"I said will you have me?" I found myself saying, not an ounce of regret.

"I…wha…well… wow I didn't see that one coming" she stuttered, her face flustered as I wait for her answer.

**HALEY**

Will you have me? Will you have me?! What the hell does that mean? I'm inwardly freaking out. I really didn't know how we ended up from joking around to this actual conversation we're having right now, it blows my mind, and it really does!!!

"What do you mean will I have you?" I asked shifting on the sofa, so now I'm sitting sideways my legs under me so I can look at him better.

"I well… "I watch him try to find the right words. "You know what I mean" he said running a hand through his hair.

"No Nathan, I don't know what you mean" I said frustrated. I can't believe he'll say something like that yet not know what he meant by it, Argh men! "I'm still waiting"

"God, okay… well what I meant was, since no one's willing to take the responsibility of taking care of us, maybe I can take care of you for now and you can take care of me" he rushed out.

"But aren't we already doing that?" I said confused.

"Exactly, in short let's just continue to act the way we do, until we each find someone who will want and have the right to stop us"

"Then why didn't you just say that? Why do you have to go all 'will you have me?' Geez Nathan! Way to freak a girl out" I said hitting him in the chest.

"Sorry" he said laughing at my still flustered face.

"Ass!"

"So will you have me?" he smiled playfully.

"Fine! I'll have you, temporarily until someone who's not in their right mind decides to take you from me" I said finally, rolling my eyes good naturedly.

"Then I'll have you too, until someone who's willing to take you despite your violent tendencies comes along" I stared at him mouth agape before I pinch his side earning a loud groan from him.

"See what I'm talking about?!" he said holding both my hand to stop my assault.

"Well you deserve it" I said pouting pulling my hand from him.

"Stop pouting" he said pinching my cheeks.

"Why? You can't resist my pout?" I teased remembering him telling me the same thing weeks ago.

"Of course" he said, kissing my head. "So can I keep the pictures?" he smiled hopefully at me, pulling me back to sit on his lap.

"Fine!" I said giving in. "I'll kill you if someone sees that" I warned "are you really going to have them blown up?"

"Yup but maybe just this one" he smiled wickedly showing me the picture, I just shook my head, and I figured it couldn't hurt.

"Remember no one sees it!" I said pointing a finger at him, giving him a stern look.

"Yes Ma'am" he saluted with a goofy grin.

"You're such a goofball" I giggled, he grinned wider.

"Eh you like it" he said cockily.

"Whatever" I said as I playfully covered his mouth with my hand to hide his smirk. "Ouch" I whined when I felt him bite into it. "You're mean" I said pouting at him.

"Awww did It hurt?" he cooed with false concern, kissing the part of my hand he just bit, before smirking back at me.

"You're sick Scott" I said rolling my eyes in mock irritation.

"You taste good" he said wiggling his eyebrow at me, I blushed.

"Yeah well its part of my charm" I countered cockily and he roared in laughter.

* * *

"Someone looks happy; I guess everything's okay with you and Nathan?" Brooke said as soon as I came through the door of my apartment, I found her in the living room, painting her toenails.

"Yup, everything's fine" I said with a huge smile, dropping down on the sofa next to her.

"That's good, I told you everything's going to be okay"

"Yeah, thanks tigger, where's your husband?" I asked when I noticed Lucas is MIA yet again.

"He went out, probably walking around, he said he'll stop by at Nathan's on his way back" she shrugged.

"Oh okay"

"Do you think Nathan will talk to him?" Brooke asked looking up from her feet.

"I'm not sure; I think he's still a little pissed at him"

"Look at that, you're off the hook and my husband's still on the bad side" she said.

"It's not like I was the one who said all those horrible things to Nathan, that was your husband so if I'm off the hook and he's not, it's not my fault" I said defensively.

"Hey I'm not trying to argue with you Haley, I'm just saying" she said throwing her hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Yeah well I don't want to argue too, I've had enough of that today, and it hasn't even been 24hrs yet since my birthday" I huffed standing up to leave.

"Oh come on Hales, don't be mad" Brooke said pulling me back on the sofa.

"I'm not mad Brooke, I'm just really not in the mood for any more drama, I just fixed one" I sighed.

"Okay no more drama I promise" she said and I nodded. "So tell me how your talk with boy toy was"

"Well when I got there he was on his way to see me…. "I went on telling her the rest of the story.

"Oh my God! He might as well have proposed to you!" Brooke muttered after I told her how our talk went.

"He did not! Shut up!" I denied hitting her in the arm.

"Yes he did! Will you have me, it's like asking you to marry him." she laughed shaking her head.

"That is so not it! You're crazy Brooke Davis" I huffed frustrated.

"Okay okay I'll stop teasing; it's just that…really? He said that, wow Nathan never fails to surprise me and that's Brooke Davis Scott to you" she shook her head while giggling while I shot her dagger looks.

"Whatever Brooke Davis Scott, let's change the topic, why are you painting your toenails? Going somewhere?" I asked desperate for a change in this conversation, I cannot listen one more minute of Brooke's absurdity.

"Nice subject change Haley James, well my husband and I are going out tonight, since it's our last night here, he's taking me to dinner" she gave me a dimpled smile.

"That's sweet, well you guys have fun, you can ask him to take you in one of those carriage rides, it looks romantic" I gushed.

"What you mean you haven't tried it yet? You've been in New York for 2 years now and you still haven't tried that?"

"Nah, it's stupid to ride it on my own" I shrug.

"Well maybe you should ask Nathan to take you… and then maybe this time he can really ask you to marry him" she provokes.

"Argh! You are unbelievable!!!!" I huffed as I got up from the couch and stomp off to my room Brooke laughing wildly behind.

"What?" I snap when I heard the door to my room open.

"Hey I was just joking, anyway can I have the key to the apartment, I don't want to disturb you later when Lucas & I come home late" Brooke said laying next to me on my bed.

"Here" I said handing her the keys from my nightstand.

"Thanks Hales you're the best, stop pouting I was just teasing you" she said giving me a kiss on the cheeks. "See yah later best friend" she said before jumping off the bed to leave the room, I sighed, I could never stay mad at her, how can you? But one more teasing from her I might just strangle her.

"Yeah Yeah have fun" I said dryly, I decided a nap would do me good.

I woke up around 9pm to an empty house and an even emptier stomach; I went to the kitchen to rummage for whatever is edible in there that I can eat, I really need to clean my refrigerator was the first thing that came to mind when I saw all the leftover food. I sigh defeated when I couldn't find one decent item in there, I ended up throwing away almost everything inside it, by the time I was done the fridge was almost empty.

I went back to my room, to take a short shower before going out to grab some food.

"Shit" I muttered, now standing outside my door holding my take out I just bought, when I realized I don't have my keys with me since I had given it to Brooke earlier. "Great now I'm locked out" I grumbled.

I turn around to leave the apartment, not wanting to stay out there waiting for Lucas and Brooke to come home, God knows what time those two will turn up, I curse under my breath when I saw the rain now heavily pouring "just my luck" I decided to throw my take out to the bin and made a run five blocks up from my apartment, under the pouring water.

"Hi can I come in? "

"Haley! What are you doing here? And why are you dripping with water?" I said shocked to see her in front of my door for the second time today. "Did you just run under the rain?" I said pulling her inside, enveloping her in my arms when I saw her whole body shaking and her teeth chattering from the cold.

"I'm sorry I got you and your floor wet" she said with a small voice, I shook my head pulling her in taking her straight to my room and into the bathroom.

"Stay here, I'll go get you a towel and a change of clothes" I said picking her up and sitting her on the counter.

"You're like a wet puppy" I joked patting her with a towel to dry her a little; she kicked her shoes off, dropping with a loud thud on the tiled floor.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at me, I chuckled.

I covered her with one of my large towels and grab a smaller one from the drawer on the counter to dry her hair, "what happened to you?" I asked squeezing the water from her water soaked locks as she holds on to the towel around her body.

"Brooke and Lucas went out tonight, and I went out to grab food but when I came back it's only then I remembered that I gave Brooke the keys, keeping me locked out from my own apartment" I listened to her explain, her teeth still chattering, as I gently wipe her face with the towel, holding on to the back of her head my hands raked through her hair to keep her in place.

"I didn't really want to wait for them to come home so I decided to make a run to your place" she added, with a sheepish grin.

"Crazy girl" I said dropping a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I'll leave you so you can change, here's a t-shirt and boxer shorts don't worry that one's new, straight from the box" I grinned. Picking her up from the counter and putting her gently on the ground before leaving her to change. "By the way the dryer's down the hall" I said before closing the door, I heard the click of the lock and made my way to the kitchen to get some coffee started.

"Really Scott a Duke T-shirt?" I heard Haley said from behind me in the kitchen. "I'm from Stanford you know"

"Well I'm sorry princess I'm a blue devils, take it or leave it" I joked, my breathe got caught in my throat when I turned back to see her standing there, with said t-shirt, making her look a lot smaller than she already is, the hem almost reaching her knees, the boxer shorts lost underneath. Her hair mussed still wet, making her curls more definite, her cheeks tinted with a hint of pink in them, as well as her lips, she looks absolutely radiant.

"What? Do I look that awful?" she asked consciously her knees touching as she awkwardly pull the shirt further down to her body.

"Oh what? Of course not" I rushed out, the sound of her voice breaking me out of my thoughts. "You look great" I said honestly.

"No I don't" she said walking up to me.

"Yes you do" I said pulling her close and sitting her on the counter top her shirt riding up revealing the boxers underneath, her porcelain skin looking paler against the blue material "Here drink up" I said handing her a cup of coffee. "Careful it's hot"

"I'm not a child Nathan" she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh yeah cause bathing under the rain is such a mature thing to do" I teased standing between her legs.

"Shut up!" she said before sipping on her coffee.

"Are you alright?" I asked when all of a sudden she put the coffee down as she rested her head on my chest, my arms going around her.

"My head is killing me" her voice muffled.

"let's get you to bed" I said grabbing her thighs, I felt a surge of electricity pass through my veins as soon as my hand met with the warmth of her bare skin, I felt her stiffen at my touch, her head still nuzzled against me. I closed my eyes composing myself before I pulled her legs to go around my waist. "come on" I said pulling her up from the counter, her arms went around my neck almost instantly, her head now nestled in the crook of it, her breathe tickling my skin, I felt my heart beat a little faster than normal, pulling her closer enjoying the feeling. The last thing I want is for her to feel uncomfortable, but the feel of her makes it so hard for me to let go, making me hold on to her tighter, I felt relieved when I felt her relax, as I walk us back to my room.

I stiffened at the touch of his hand on my thighs, as an instant shoot of electricity run down my spine. His cold hands making me shiver, I felt him pulled my legs to wrap around his waist and I found myself encircling his neck with my arms and my head nuzzling in its crook, inhaling his scent as he walk us to his room.

"I'll go get you some Tylenol in a minute" he said as he gently lay me down on the bed my arms still snaked around his neck thus pulling him with me on the bed.

"Thanks" I said to his ear as I slowly untangle my legs from his waist and my arms from his neck, he pulled away just a little so he can look at me. I watch him watch me and I felt myself being suck in by those blue orbs of him, as he slowly inch closer, little by little, I felt the butterflies in my stomach, it felt as if there's million of them in there, he gently brushed the hair off from my face, he traced a finger down the bridge of my nose, inching closer finally his lips touched mine, I sighed at the feel,my eyes involuntarily closing.

I let him kiss me and found myself kissing him back; he was so gentle like he could break me any minute and I reveled at his gentleness. We broke apart as soon as air became an issue, with my eyes still closed I heard him say "Sorry" and my eyes snapped open, I watch him, as his eyes reflect uncertainty.

I knew where his sudden apprehension came from, it's the same place mine comes from.

"Hey… remember our deal? As long as no one will have us…. "I gave him an assuring smile and he nodded in understanding smiling back at me."Now go get me that Tylenol my head is killing me?" I joked dropping a chaste kiss on his lip.

"What the kiss didn't help at all?"

"Well we just stopped didn't we?" I quipped with a grin.

"Well if that's the case then we can go all night" he wiggled his eyebrow at me.

"Nice try… now get me that medicine" I said pushing him off me.

I watch him walk out the room while chuckling. I took the time to think about what just happened. did I actually just give him the right to kiss me whenever he pleased? We did agree though that he'll have me and I'll have him…for now…. It's dangerous I already acknowledged that fact and I think he did too considering the doubt I saw in his eyes just moments ago, somehow it appeased me to know I'm not the only one struggling, worrying about what this could do to our friendship. What makes it scarier is the fact that all these thoughts, all the worries and struggle and inner battle between whether this is right are instantly toss out the window whenever he's around. I sigh closing my eyes, not wanting to worsen the already bad headache I'm having with these thoughts.

I watch her from my place at the door of my room, lying on the bed her petite frame lost under the covers, her hand to her forehead, eyes closed.

I sighed as Lucas' words ring clear in my head "_what are you trying to do Nathan? Haley Is nothing like those bimbos you sleep around with, you're lucky she even considers you a friend. Do not ruin it just because you can't keep it in your pants. You better stop this now if you're just playing with her, you're a dead man Nate" _I remember feeling my blood boil at his words and just remembering it gives me the same feeling.

We kissed again tonight and it made me think about what she said earlier today, she's right this thing is becoming more and more of a second nature to us.

I just saw her, so fragile, so small, her face bare of any make up, her brown eyes that sucks me in every single time, and I've never seen anything as serene as she is, I had to kiss her I just had to. As soon as we pulled apart, I got worried, the last thing I want is for her to feel like I'm taking advantage of her, but as soon as I saw that smile I felt a huge weight being lifted of me.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to give me my medicine?" her voice broke my thoughts, I saw her smiling at me, that smile… the one I always like to see and my earlier struggle with myself instantly tossed out the window, as I walk back to her side with a matching grin on my face.

"You're bossy you know that?" I teased giving her the pill.

"Thanks" she said sitting up on the bed, I watch her as she takes the pill, handing me the glass of water once she's done. "Remind me to buy umbrella the next time I'm at the mall" she giggled lying back on the bed.

"Will do" I said kissing her forehead tucking her in the covers. "Do you want me to sleep in the guest room?" I asked her not sure whether it's okay to sleep beside her tonight, it's not the first time but I just want to make sure.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Nathan, this is your room, besides we've slept in the same bed before, just don't forget, no funny business" she said pointing a finger at me with a teasing smile, I laughed.

"Like I always say… I'll try" I teased back "I'm going to change be right back"

"Do you think less of me now?" my eyes shot open at her sudden question _I thought she's already asleep_ we're now snuggled together in bed, lying both on our sides, her head lost in the crook of my neck our arms wrapped around each other.

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know" I felt her let out a long breathe.

"Do you think I'm taking advantage of you?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know"

"Well you're not" she said.

"And I don't think any less of you" I said as I gently play with her curls.

"If you're not comfortable with all of these, we can just stop it all together" I suggested half heartedly, I waited for her answer but it never came instead I felt her left a kiss on my protruding Adam's apple before she nuzzles further into me, I sigh with relief as I squeeze her tighter, before sleep finally took over.

* * *

"Hey did you forget something?" I asked opening the door, surprised to see Haley standing there, when she had just left 10 minutes ago.

"What did you do to the pictures? Did you sell them to the tabloids? Where are the pictures Nathan?" she said with a shaky voice… taking me by surprise.

"They're in my room, what's happening to you?" I said pulling her gently in.

"Don't touch me, what's happening to me? What did you do to the picture, that's what I want to know, did you sell them so the tabloids can print them?" she was livid now and I'm still at a lost.

"Is this some kind of joke? Cause I really don't want to over react like I did yesterday, the pictures are in the drawer in my room, I haven't taken it anywhere else since you gave it to me yesterday" I tried to explain calmly.

"Then how do you explain this?" she said pushing a magazine to my chest, my jaw dropped, when my eyes landed on what's on it there for all the world to see are the exact pictures Haley was talking about, printed in vivid colors on the front page.

"You really think I had something to do with this?" I said calmly, trying to get a hold of myself, I can't believe she actually believes I can do something like this, I watch her carefully as she bites on her lip, any minute now she's going to draw blood from it if she doesn't stop. "Stop it, you're going to bleed" I said, touching a finger to her mouth she instantly stop the assault on her lower lip, she didn't say anything for a while and I watch her struggle with whatever is going through her head, I just stood there waiting for her to say something.

"I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…." I almost lost my balance when she launched herself at me, taking me by surprise, I stood my ground and just let her hold on to me, my hands to my side still feeling offended at the fact that she had accused me of selling the pictures to the tabloids.

"Please Nathan, don't be mad, I just…. I'm sorry… I don't think you did it, I really don't I just really needed someone to blame, I just… please Nathan" I watch her look up at me, my heart constrict at the sight of her, her eyes red and now swollen, silent tears still streaming down her face, her nose red as she hiccups through her words. "I don't want to fight Nathan, please don't be mad, I'm so sorry" she said holding on to me tighter.

"Okay" I said bringing one of my hands to wipe her tears, while the other one brushes the wayward hair out of her face. "I'm not mad, don't make yourself more upset than you already are" I soothed gently, finally understanding her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry Nathan" she sniffed in between hiccups.

"Come here, god you're a crying mess" I tried to joke, pulling her down on the couch with me, sitting her on my lap as I gently sooth her back as her tears slowly subside.

"Are you ok now?" I asked.

"Yeah" she sniffed.

"Ok, who do you think did this and where did you get the magazine?" I asked calmly.

"It's probably the boy at the shop who did the developing and they're everywhere Nathan, I was on my way back to the apartment, I was supposed to get today's news paper and there it was" she said resting her head on my shoulder "what are we going to do Nathan?" she asked brokenly.

"I'll call my lawyer" I said trying to stay calm.

"Nathan, what can your lawyer possibly do? Sue the boy or the magazine? We'll win but the pictures are still going to be there"

"Well we can go after the magazine before they start naming names, at least for now you're still unidentified"

I look at the magazine again… _New York Knicks Nathan Scott a real life goofball in the bedroom?_ I shook my head, why the hell did this happen.

"Oh god my parents" Haley shrieked.

"Are they going to be mad?"

"Are you kidding me?! They're going to throw a damn party if they see this" I look at her like she's crazy.

"Is that a joke?" I asked at how serious she said it.

"No it's not a joke Nathan, they really are going to throw a stinking party over this I'm on the front page of some magazine in bed with a guy, they're going to have a field day" she laughed bitterly.

"Wow you have crazy parents" I laughed softly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"That they are" she smiled softly. "What are we going to do Nathan?" she exhaled loudly.

"We'll think of something" I assured her.

"Promise?"

"I promise" I said patting her jean clad thighs. "Come on… let's get you home"

"God Lucas is going to flip and Brooke… a dog with a bone"

"We'll talk to them together" I said getting her off my lap. "We're in this together" I said dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Well you better! You took those pictures to begin with" she joked hitting me playfully on the chest with the back of her hand.

"I know" I chuckled forgetting the current problem for a few seconds.

"Lucas is going to kill you" she said pulling my arm draping it across her shoulders as she snuggled to my side as we walk out of my pent house to go back to her apartment.

_No shit. _

_

* * *

_

**_So that was chapter 6 like it? don't like it? it's kinda long, but i figured you guys might appreciate that considering you had to wait two weeks for it :)_**

**_Anyone excited for the next chapter???? i pretty much have an idea how i want the next one to play out but it could still change, i'll try to get on writing that one as soon as i can and will try to update soon._**

**_Thank you again so much for the support in this story._**

**_xxx-sheenanastaja_**


	7. Center Of Attention

**"USE SOMEBODY"**

**Chapter 7**

**Center Of Attention**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and any of the characters from the show, any scene, dialogue you might recognize from the show I don't take credit for, only this story's concept.**

* * *

**Hi guys! sorry again for the long wait for this next chapter... i had no internet connection for more than 2 weeks and you could just imagine the HORROR haha! i'm so close to being a mental patient w/o my daily dose of the world wide web LOL.**

**anyways while i was out of the loop in the cyberspace, i haven't forgotten about this story and you my luvs...my readers... in fact i've been very productive these past few weeks i've written 3 chapters for this story already... but i will be posting this one first...again sorry for the long wait but i really hope you enjoy this =D**

**

* * *

  
**

It's been two weeks, two whole weeks since I last saw him, since I've heard from him, and I'm thinking would it hurt him to at least call or text? But no, No Hi, hey, and definitely no Hello from him and I don't know whether to be mad or to be relieved. It's been two weeks since the pictures were printed on the tabloids and surprisingly there has not been a lot of other talks about it after that, well okay maybe just a little surprised, considering he said he'll handle it, and when he said he'll handle it, that includes not talking to me, not seeing me and just completely ignoring me all together, yeah way to handle it.

I'm not mad, I really am not, maybe just a little bitter, I did agree to it in the first place so yeah I can't complain and he's doing it for me, at least that's what he said, and I can see it worked-still working actually. The tabloids haven't identified who the mysterious girl on Nathan Scott's bed was, and I'm really glad about that. The last thing I want is to see my name plastered on tabloids and newspapers everywhere calling me his latest bed mate.

"What are we going to do Nathan?"

"I'll handle it"

"How exactly are you going to handle it Nate?" I asked with little confidence.

"Don't worry Haley, this isn't the first time a picture of me and a woman made it to the tabloids"

"Wow that makes me feel so much better" I said sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is that, the people will feast on it for a while, and then it'll die down on its own especially if they don't see me with the same girl again" he said and I gave him a questioning look, I know he's getting into something but I still need to hear it from him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe it'd be better if we don't see each other for a while, just until the media finds a new story to dwell on" he suggested apprehensively.

"Oh"

"I don't like this idea Haley, but I think it's what's best for now, the paparazzi will be on me 24/7 trying to get another picture of me and you, you're not yet identified and if we keep our distance for a while, they'll eventually get tired of following me around and readers are going to forget about it eventually" he finished letting out a long frustrated sigh.

We sat in silence, both trying to digest what he just said.

"You really think it's going to work?" I finally spoke.

"I don't know I never had to protect my girlfriend before from the media" he shrugged and a smile played on my lips.

"What?" he asks.

"You called me your girlfriend, aren't we getting a little possessive now Scott?" I teased.

"I… well… I mean… you know what I mean" he stuttered shaking his head and I laughed. "You're not like those other women okay? You didn't ask for this, which is less than I can say for the other ones, you know sometimes I think they just go after me, hoping they'll make it to the tabloids the next day" I can hear the bitterness in his voice and I felt for him.

"Hey, I doubt that"

"Believe me when I say it's true. Like I said, unlike them I know you actually care about what people will say about you and I care too, I don't want them painting you as something you're not" he said sincerely.

"Thank You" I smiled touched at his concern.

"So are you okay with this?"

"Well it's your idea, and if you think this is what we need to do, then I'm okay with" I shrugged.

"This is going to suck" he said pulling me to his side, his arm going around my shoulders holding me close to him "I'm going to miss you Haley James" he said dropping a kiss on the top of my head, I felt a pinch in my heart at his words, realizing I'm going to miss him too.

"I'll miss you too Nathan Scott" I said closing my eyes reveling at our embrace as we sat on my sofa for the last time.

But that was two weeks ago. I stood up trying to erase all thoughts out of my head. Grabbing my notebook from my nightstand, I made my way out of my room, to the front door, out of the apartment and to the recording studio, hoping to get some work done, at the same time trying not to miss a certain blue eyed friend.

It's been two weeks and I'm still regretting taking those pictures, if not for that stupid little move, everything will still be the same.

"How did this happen?" Lucas said trying not to blow a gasket I can tell, his face turning red, I take in a long breath.

"Haley thinks it's the boy who works at the photo shop who sold the pictures to the tabloid" I said calmly.

"Why did you take the pictures in the first place?" he said between gritted teeth, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh get over it Lucas, it's not like I knew this was going to happen when I took those pictures" I reasoned.

"The problem with you Nathan is that you never think" he spats and I wanted to jump across the living room where he's seated across me and Haley on the other couch and hit him in the face.

"Of course saint Lucas, you always do the right thing, you really need to get a hold of yourself and stop feeling self righteous all the time, it's really getting tiring" I snap.

"Stop it. There's no point in trying to put the blame on anyone right now, he took the pictures I have them developed so I guess Nathan and I are both to blame in this one but the point is no one wanted this to happen." Haley said from beside me on the couch, it actually surprised me that she's taking my side in this, and defending me in front of Lucas.

"Are you sure about that Haley? For all we know he sold those pictures to the tabloid himself, he always loved attention" Lucas said from his place, giving me a mocking look.

"Lucas" both girls shrieked.

"Why you ass hole" I bolted up from the sofa ready to launch at him but Haley grabbed my arm with both of her hands halting my action.

"Stop it Nathan" she said calmly, her grip tight on my arm. "Brooke I think it's time for you to take your husband home…to tree hill" she said in a cold voice surprising everyone in the room.

"Haley" Lucas tried to protest and I felt myself tensed up again at the sound of his voice if it wasn't for Haley holding onto me I would have launched at him now.

"Brooke please"

"Okay we're going now… I love you Hales…I'm sorry" she said giving Haley a hug.

"I love you too thank you again for coming for my birthday" she said hugging Brooke freeing her other arm, her other one still not letting go of me.

"Bye Nathan" she said to me and I nodded with an apologetic smile.

"Fix it!" Lucas said before Brooke pulled him to leave.

"Stop it Lucas, this really isn't your problem so just leave" Haley said firmly, I saw hurt flashed on Lucas' face. _That should put him in place_.

"I'm sorry Hales" I said once Brooke and Lucas are out the apartment. "I didn't mean for you two to get in an argument because of me" I said pulling her down with me on the couch, as much as I like Haley taking my side in this, I felt a hint of guilt knowing I've caused a rift between my brother and her.

"It's not your fault. Lucas can be too overprotective sometimes, don't listen to him okay? I don't blame you for any of this" she gave me an assuring smile I nodded.

"What are we going to do Nathan?"

"I'll handle it"

And that's what I've been doing for the past 2 weeks, handling it, fixing it. As soon as I left Haley's apartment that day, I started working on it, I've had my lawyer went after the photo company, making sure that no other copies of the pictures will make it out to the public. And we've managed to sue the magazine for buying personal pictures from some teenage boy trying to make money out of it. The magazine and my camp decided we can settle the law suit as long as they don't release any more of the pictures and that they refrain from releasing Haley's identity to the public, to which they assured us that even if they wanted to they can't considering the receipt was signed with only a B. Scott on it and I felt relieved.

***************

"Good Job" John said from the other side of the booth.

"Thanks" I said removing the headphone, getting out of the recording booth. "How did it sound?"

"You sounded amazing…remind me again why you're not doing an album?" he teased.

"Thanks, but I'm okay with this, I mean writing songs for other artists and recording demos for them" I shrugged.

"Well if you changed your mind, I'd be happy to work with you" he smiled and I smiled back.

"Oh sorry, I'll get this" I excused myself when my phone started ringing I moved at the end of the room to answer it.

"Hey tigger" I greeted, seeing the name on my caller I.D.

"Hey Hales"

"Uh-Oh…what is it Brooke, you never greet me with my first name unless something is up" I teased.

"Please don't be mad?" I can hear the apprehension in her voice.

"What did you do Brooke?" I said knowingly.

"I kind of talked to your mom and I might have slipped a little bit about you and Nathan?"

"What?!" I shrieked getting everyone's attention I mouthed _sorry _and went back to talking on the phone this time in a much quieter tone.

"Why did you do that Brooke?" I hissed "I specifically told you not to talk about me and Nathan; you know how my parents are"

"I know… that's why I'm really sorry, she came to our house this morning and then she saw the magazine and she asked me about it, what am I supposed to do? Lie about it? The pictures are there Haley" Brooked defended.

"Great! I haven't heard from Nathan for the last 2 weeks and now this, just great!" I huffed as I plopped down on the sofa, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger out of frustration.

"Are you mad?"

"No Brooke I'm not mad, I'm just… I just didn't want them to know about it, did you tell her everything?"

"Not really… actually I kind of lied, I told her you're dating him and she's pretty excited about it" Brooke giggled.

"What? OMG Brooke, that doesn't make it better, I'm surprised mom hasn't given me a call yet" I let out a cleansing breathe trying to calm myself down.

"I'm really sorry Hales" I can hear the sincerity in her voice.

"That's okay tigger, not your fault; I'll talk to you soon okay? Love you" I said before hanging up.

***************

"Is she okay?" Lucas asked his wife when she came back into their bedroom.

"Well she freaked out of course, you know her" Brooke said to her husband.

"This is entirely his fault" Lucas said shaking his head in disgust.

"Are we going back to that again? It's nobody's fault okay? No one wanted this to happen and Haley said Nathan's been trying to fix it, though she hasn't heard from him for the last two weeks"

"Yeah well I bet he decided to bail on her and leave Haley with the problem that he created in the first place"

"Lucas you really need to stop attacking your brother, no wonder Haley threw you out of her apartment" Brooke said shaking her head.

"I still can't believe Haley took his side" he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry honey" she tried to sooth him. _Of course she's going to take his side, the girl's got it bad, and she doesn't even know it_… Brooke thought to herself.

**************

I look at my watch it says 8pm, it's been a long day but I'm glad I've accomplished a lot, I've managed to record four demos 3 of them are songs I've written myself.

"Haley James?" I heard someone said from behind me as I wait for a cab to take me back to my apartment, I turn around surprised to see who it was.

"Joshua?" I asked with a smile.

"In the flesh, look at you, you look amazing H. James" he said and I blush "And you still blush like you used to" and I blushed some more.

"What are you doing here in New York?" Joshua was one of my classmates from college, I remember stalking him during my first year in Stanford, and I had the biggest crush on him, and seeing him, make me as giddy as I was a few years back.

"Well I'm visiting someone here, how about you?" he said pulling me to the side just outside of the building where I just came from "Sorry, we were kind of in the way" he said I laughed lightly.

"Well I've been living here for the past 2 years now actually" I smiled.

"Wow, who knew I'd bump into you here of all places, it's a shame I'm leaving tonight I was hoping we could catch up, how bout next month when I come back?" he gave me a hopeful smile.

"Of course just give me a call?"

"Sure sure… here's my no." he gave me his no. and I gave him mine. "It's nice seeing you again Haley…I'll give you a ring one of these days" he said.

"Sure, nice seeing you again Josh, you take care now" I said giving him a warm smile, before he hailed a cab for me. A smile etched across my face the whole ride.

"Haley James" I turn around and for the second time that night I was surprised to see who it was, really these people need to stop surprising me with their appearance.

"Oh it's you" I said dryly turning back to open my apartment door, ignoring him.

"Well hi to you too" he said, walking up to me his arm going around my waist, leaving a kiss on my temple, I bit on my lip, trying to keep myself from giving him an earful, argh…the nerve! I finally got the door opened, I pulled away from him and went in, him following close behind, I drop my things on the coffee table before acknowledging his presence again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked flatly.

"It's been two weeks" he said. "I thought I'd see how you are" he said coolly.

"Well you see I'm still breathing" I said sarcastically my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Whoa what's with the cold shoulder and the hostility? Didn't you miss me?" he smirked; I roll my eyes ignoring his question.

"I have no time for this, I have somewhere I need to be, I'm going to take a shower and get change, if you want to stay suit yourself" I said leaving him in the living room while I get ready to for my night out with the girls.

As I sat quietly here on the couch, wracking my brain, what I did this time and why Haley's acting cold. I sighed as I patiently wait for her to come out from her room, I grab the remote from the coffee table and turn the T.V. on I've been scanning the channels for the past 45 minutes before I heard the door at the end of the hallway shut, I waited for Haley to come into the living room as I kept my eyes on some random show the television is on.

"Hey" I said without looking back, as soon as I heard Haley's shoes clicking on her wooden floor behind me.

"You're still here" she said dryly, I waited for her to round the sofa and my breath hitch in my throat once she's standing in front of me, wearing a black short dress, that clung to her body so well, you can see all her curves and they're all in the right places if I might say so myself, her blonde curls flowing freely her makeup natural except for her lips in a shade of wine red.

"Where are you going?" I said my voice sounded hoarse in my own ear; I cleared my throat before speaking again "Going out or something?"

"Of course not Nathan, I'm not going anywhere, I actually sleep in this" _gosh this girl and her sarcasm I thought to myself._

"Where are you going?"

"If you must know, I'm going out with the girls tonight" I wonder why she's being short, did I do something?

"Can I come?" I asked hopefully.

"It's a girl's night out Nathan, you're just going to feel out of place" she said dismissively.

"Oh okay" I felt my heart sank, she's upset about something and I have no idea what. "Can I just stay here for a bit, I'll lock the door on my way out?"

"Fine whatever" she said, I watch her turn around and made her way to the front door, without even looking back. I sighed as soon as she's out the apartment.

**************

As soon as I made it out of my apartment, I felt a strong need to run back but had to stop myself. I felt guilty for being so cold to Nathan, poor guy he's as clueless as a new born. Did I miss him? Of course I miss him, ass! Did he really need to ask? Serves him right, but he's going to have to grovel some more if he wants me to talk to him.

"Haley James! You've been holding out on us, how's Nathan Scott?" Bevin rushed out as soon as I got to the club.

"Yeah Hales, I saw the pictures" Peyton followed with a mischievous smile, I roll my eyes and sigh _this is going to be a long night. _

And a long night it was, I thought that me going out will finally take my mind off of Nathan and our little issue but the whole night my nosy friends kept on bugging me about me and him, so much for a night out. I tried to block out the other girl's but I ended up confiding in Peyton, and for some reason just like Brooke, the girl is convinced Nathan and I look good together and would make a cute couple, _what is up with these people_?

"So did you enjoy your girl's night out" my heart almost jumped out of my chest at the sound of his voice, _what the hell is he still doing here? _

"You scared the shit out of me Nathan… what are you still doing here?" I said clutching my chest, my heart beating a mile a minute; I didn't expect him to still be here.

"You didn't answer my question, did you have fun?" I watch him as he lay on the couch, his legs facing the door where I'm currently still standing, for some reason I haven't moved an inch, his eyes boring into me and I felt myself shiver at the intensity of his gaze, I gulped.

"I did" I finally was able to get out. "And you still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here Nathan?" I said my voice sounded a little shaky in my ear.

"I wanted to wait for you, make sure you came home safe" I wanted to smile at his concern but stopped myself; he is so not off the hook yet.

"Well as you can see I made it alive and in one piece, so you can go now" I said avoiding his gaze, still not making an effort to move from where I'm standing.

"Did your feet hurt again?" he said calmly, I looked up at his question, and he must have noticed that my shoes aren't on my feet anymore instead carrying them in one of my hands.

"Yeah well, beauty is pain" I shrugged meeting his eyes for a few seconds before looking away, now fidgeting with my shoes.

"Well you did look beautiful tonight…come sit with me" he said as he shifted on the sofa, now sitting up, patting the space next to him, and as if I'm in some trance I did exactly as he asked.

"Thanks" I said when he gently grab my legs to lay it across his lap as he silently rub my foot.

I rest the side of my head on the back of the sofa as I watch him. "I think you have a feet fetish" I said, breaking the silence, his gentle ministration already making me dose.

"Just your feet" he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him, but I did, I let the smallest smile grace my face.

"Two weeks Nathan" I finally said.

"It was part of the plan" I heard him say and I frown.

"What you ignoring me all together? I mean I know we agreed to not seeing each other for a while, but would it hurt you to at least give me a call or a text maybe and tell me what have you been up to, if you're able to fix it?"

"I wanted to… I really wanted to call you but I couldn't" he said finally looking up at me.

"Why? Are they monitoring your phone calls too?" I said disbelievingly. "You know what it doesn't even matter anymore; you don't owe me an explanation, as long as the media doesn't know I was that girl on your bed in those pictures I couldn't careless how you handle it anymore. I'm just going to go to bed" I said all in one breath, removing my legs from his lap, grabbing my shoes from the floor.

"Lock the door on your way out" I said before walking away.

Fixing it… fixing it my ass! I cannot believe he'd give me that freaking reasoning_, why am I even bothered by this?_ I scolded myself.

I harshly removed my dress and change into my pajamas, removed my makeup, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, all the while trying to calm myself down.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I growled when I came out from the bathroom to find Nathan laying on my bed his eyes closed his arms crossed in front of him; he even has his shoes on, the nerve!

"I'm asking again Nathan… what are you doing in my room and on my bed?!" I bit, walking at the end of the bed pulling his shoes off leaving him with his black socks, not wanting to get my sheets dirty.

"Nathan! Nathan! I need you to leave, get up I said get up" I said pulling his arm that are crossed together in front of him, but he wouldn't budge, he wouldn't even open his eyes.

"Arghhhhh you're such a jerk, you're asking for it" I seethed, stomping like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum, what the heck is he trying to pull? He thinks he can ignore me and then all of a sudden out of the blue he'll show up and piss the hell out of me?

***************

I was startled when the door banged so hard, I even heard the frame on the walls and the lamp on the night stand shook, _whoa she's really mad now_, I open my eyes as soon as she's out of the room. I didn't want to agitate her even more but she wouldn't let me explain.

So you thought the best way to go about is to pissed her some more? _oh yeah real nice Scott real nice_, I almost let myself chuckle but then I heard her footsteps coming back, they were still heavy and I know she's still thinking of killing me, I went back to closing my eyes, I heard the door flew open, she must have pushed it so hard cause I felt the walls shook again.

"What the hell. Haleyyyy why did you do that?" I whined when I felt my face being soaked with water, I opened my eyes to find her towering over me with a bottle of water in hand looking smug and proud of herself, she's feisty when she's mad I'll give her that.

"You asked for it, I asked you to leave and instead you came barging in my room, laying on my bed, with your shoes on, what were you thinking? Are you really trying to get on my last nerve?" I watch her with amusement as she turn red with anger, okay this isn't what I call blushing, she's really really mad at the moment, I gulped hard, she harshly drops the now half empty bottle water on her nightstand, her hand to her hips.

"Well you wouldn't even let me explain" I muttered, wiping my face with my shirt, coughing a little bit.

"What is there to explain Nathan? Like I said you don't owe me an explanation so just please go" she said more calmly this time as she points a finger to the door, I sighed, she really isn't going to make this easy for me.

"But I want to explain to you; can't you at least hear me out first?" I said hopeful. "Just hear me out please?" I said grabbing her hand she pulled it away but I grab it again holding it tighter this time, I moved on the bed, freeing more space, before pulling her down next to me.

"Nathan" she tried to protest but I shushed her.

I lay straight on my back, my hands on top of the other on my stomach, after a few seconds I felt Haley lay next to me on the bed, I gave her a sideway glance and watch her as she mimic my position.

"I'm waiting" she said.

"I wanted to text you, call you even, but I couldn't, because I know once I hear your voice I'll be tempted to go and see you" I said looking up the ceiling, and that's the truth, I wanted to call her, see her even, but I couldn't risk it, and hearing her voice would make it even harder to restrain myself from going to her apartment and knocking on her front door.

I miss her all those days that I didn't see her, she's the closest friend I've had since I moved here in New York and all of a sudden I had to stop seeing her, because of some mess I created myself.

"And you expect me to believe that?" she said interrupting me.

"Fine, I'm done trying, I'm just going to leave" I said, poised to leave the bed.

"Oh come on, I was just giving you a hard time, can't I give you a hard time? I didn't hear from you for two weeks, I'm allowed to give you a hard time" she said putting a hand on my chest, to keep me in place.

"I guess I deserved that" I sighed and rested my back on the bed once again.

"You guess?"

"Fine, I deserve it," I said letting a smile grace my face when I saw her smirking back at me, it's not often that she smirk but when she does she looks adorable as hell. "it's just I feel guilty for putting you through this mess, and the least I can do is protect you from the media, and that's what I'm trying to do"

"So why did you come and see me now?" She said as she rolls on her side.

"About that… I have something to tell you" I said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" she asked obviously alarmed by my sudden change of tone.

"I tried, and I thought we were doing so well with the plan, there hasn't been any talks about it for the past weeks but then today I got a phone call from my agent, telling me that someone got a hold of Sparks at some event down in Seattle and he was asked about the pictures….and you know what happened next"

"He talked and now the media knows about me" she said closing her eyes before moving close to me on the bed, my hand involuntarily went to touch her hair as soon as she laid her head on my chest.

"I really am sorry Hales" I said dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

"It's not your fault" she said snuggling closer.

"But it is, if I hadn't taken those pictures"

"And if I hadn't got them developed… see we're never going to get anywhere if we start taking the blame. I don't blame you, do you blame me?" she said propping herself up so she can look at me her palm resting on my chest.

"No" I said brushing the hair out of her face.

"Good…well what else Michael said in the interview?" she asked, resting her head back to my chest.

"I don't know Hales, all I know is that he gave your name to the reporters, he better not has said anything that's not true" I said feeling my blood boil.

There was a short silence before she spoke.

"By the way my mom found out about us, Brooke called me earlier today, she said she slipped" she groaned.

"Oh…what did she say about it?" I said curious as to how her mom took the news.

"I have no idea, I didn't ask Brooke and I have yet to hear from my mom" she said dryly and I can tell she's not happy about her mom finding out.

"How do you think she took it?" I asked brushing a hand up and down her back.

"Her daughter, in bed with a handsome guy, making front page of a gossip magazine, oh she'll be ecstatic and I'm not being sarcastic right now"

"What are you laughing about?" I continue to laugh "stop it you're shaking" she pushed herself up from my chest.

"You said I'm handsome" I smirked at her, I watch as realization hit her and my smirk grew bigger.

"Take that smirk off your face, you are handsome, like that's news to you" she playfully slaps me.

"I know" I chuckled, she was about to hit me again but I was quick to grab her hand. "You Ms. James are violent" I said kissing it.

"And you Scott are one cocky bastard" I roared in laughter as she pulled away from me.

"Well it's getting late, I have to go, I have an early appointment tomorrow, but can I stop by after?" I asked sitting up on the bed as she remain lying on her side.

"Yeah sure, I'll be here the whole day" she smiled.

"Lucky you" I said dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Missed you Hales" I said looking her in the eye.

"I missed you too" I smiled wider at her words, I didn't expect her to say it back, I noticed that she doesn't seem to open up with her feelings unless provoked and I'm glad to hear her say it…really glad.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sleep good, I'll lock the door on my way out" I said kissing her one more time before getting off the bed and walking to the door. "By the way what do you want for lunch? I'll be over around that time, we can eat together" I said turning around just right before I open the door.

"How bout we go out for lunch?" she suggested with a smile.

"Okay good. Night Hales"

***************

"Missed you Hales" I felt my heart jump a little at his words, his eyes boring into mine, sincerity written all over his face.

"I missed you too" I said without hesitation, I haven't been completely open with Nathan, and the only times I was able to voice out my feelings was because I was provoked, but seeing him being honest with me, I felt the need to do the same. I did miss him though, no point in hiding or denying that, I guess that's what really got me upset about him not calling me or texting me, because I got used to him being around so much in the short time that we've been friends.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sleep good; I'll lock the door on my way out" he said as he drops another kiss on my forehead. One of the things I missed about him, about us, he's cocky and I think he'd be the one to admit that, but he's also sweet something no one would expect from him, certainly not something I expected of him, probably something he didn't know he's capable of being.

"By the way what do you want for lunch? I'll be over around that time, we can eat together"

"How bout we go out for lunch?" I suggested with a smile.

"Okay good. Night Hales"

What did I tell you? He really is sweet. I went under the covers…. With a smile on my face, happy that everything seems to be back to normal with me and Nathan, I closed my eyes as I let myself drift into a peaceful sleep, as I look forward to tomorrow's lunch.

***************

"Hey Hales are you ready for lunch?" Nathan greeted as soon as I opened the door, standing there in his jeans, black shirt that again coincidentally matches my black ribbed top, and his baseball cap.

"Yup, I'm starved you have no idea" I laughed. "Should we go now or do you still want to come in?" I asked.

"You just said you're hungry Haley, let's go straight to lunch then" he said pulling me gently by the arm, his other hand pulling the door closed.

"Okay cool" I said excitedly clapped my hands together.

"So what do you want for lunch?" he asks taking my hand with his, I smiled at the gesture wondering if he's even aware of his own actions.

"I want Mexican today" I said grinning up at him, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Mexican it is then" he grinned back as we walk out of the apartment hand in hand.

"Hales, I know you said you're hungry but please chew the food don't inhale it" he teased and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Shut up! I'm hungry"

"I can tell" he chuckled.

"So I haven't asked you yet what have you been up to for the past two weeks" he questioned.

"Let's see, aside from thinking what in the world happened to Nathan Scott" I quipped. "I've been busy writing songs and recording demos" I shared.

"So you've been thinking about me huh?" he smirked, _he is so damn cocky_.

"Whatever! I was just worried about…" I started saying before I was interrupted.

"Hi can I have an autograph please" Nathan and I simultaneously turn our heads to find a girl standing next to our table with a pen and paper.

"Oh yeah sure" Nathan politely obliged, and I look on the exchange silently, I watch the girl with narrowed eyes.

"I can't wait for the season to start, I miss watching you play, you know sweat and all" I almost threw up in my mouth, _woman have some self respect_! Can she be any more forward? My eyes landed on Nathan, and he didn't seem affected by it at all I don't know why but a sudden relief rushed through me knowing he's not giving her the time of his day, he just smiled politely at the girl and handed her back the pen and paper.

"Thanks" was all he said, my eyes going back to the girl, _why is she still standing there_?

"Here Nathan, that's my no. call me" the girl said handing Nathan a piece of paper, I scoffed.

"Is there a problem?" the girl said snottily, hearing my obvious disgust.

"Oh there's no problem" as I gave her my sweetest smile.

"Well good" she said flicking her hair, turning her attention back to Nathan.

"Except for the fact that, you're flirting with my boyfriend" I added, not wanting her to have the last word, I almost burst into laughter when I saw her face changed, from shock, to a disbelieving one and to a complete scowl. "And if it's not obvious yet, we're trying to have our lunch" I said haughtily, I watch the girl huffed and puffed air before stomping away, I smiled smugly, proud of myself.

"What was that?" I heard Nathan say, my eyes coming back to him, as he wears the biggest amused grin.

"What was what?" I said innocently.

"That! You basically bit that poor girl's head off" he chuckled.

"Yeah well, serves her right, God, can she be any more forward? Like really she needs to buy some self respect, and put some more clothes on, who goes out like that in public?" I said disgusted, the girl was wearing the tiniest, tank top I've ever seen in my life; I don't even wear tops like that in bed.

"What?! Why are you laughing?" I scowled at him.

"Wow, I didn't peg you as the jealous type and you're a mean one too"

"Wha...t? I wasn't jealous! You are so full of yourself Scott! We were having lunch and she so rudely interrupted us, I had to put her in her place and I'm just saying… who goes up to a guy like that?" I huffed crossing my arm in front of me.

"Haley, the girl just wanted my autograph" he continue to chuckle.

"And you in her bed" I scoffed grabbing the piece of paper from his hand and throwing it away.

"And you're not jealous, yeah right, admit it James, you don't like girls paying attention to my good looks, just admit it, I won't tease I promise" he reached across the table to pinch my nose and I scowled some more.

"I'm not jealous! You really think so high of yourself sometimes" I said, swatting his hand away.

"If that's your story, but don't worry Hales, I get that all the time, girls just can't resist me" he boast. "Your boyfriend huh?" he wiggles his eyebrow at me I crinkle my nose; I didn't know why I said that in the first place.

"Of course you're Nathan Scott" I said sarcastically, giving him a wry smile, before going back to eat my food, ignoring him for the rest of the meal.

"Done" I said.

"Okay, I'll get the bill" he said gesturing for one of the waiters to get the bill. A few minutes later the waiter came with our bill, he paid for it leaving a couple of dollars for the guy as a tip; I smiled inwardly_ oh he's generous too, 10 points for Nathan Scott._

"C'mon my possessive _girlfriend_ let's get out of here" he said pulling me up from my chair and tucking me to his side as we made our way out the restaurant.

"Don't worry Hales, she's not my type"

"You mean, fake boobs, 3 layers of makeup, fake bleach blondes who shop at the kid's clothes section are not your type?" I quipped.

"Are you sure you're not jealous?" he laughed.

"100% positive" I said evenly.

"Again if that's your story" he said planting a kiss on my head, I smiled despite myself.

"So where are we going now?" he asked.

"Let's go to the park" I suggested brightly.

**************

"Hales aren't you going to get a toothache with all that sweets you've had? That's your second pack of cotton candy" I said, as we walk side by side. We're now at central park. I watch Haley stuff her face with the cotton candy we bought at a candy store on the way to the park.

"No, I happen to have a very good dentist, besides I don't do this often, I haven't had cotton candy in…well in so long…here taste it" she said and before I knew it, she's stuffed a huge piece of cotton candy in my mouth.

"Haleyyy" I whined my mouth stuffed as she laughs, I shook my head before chewing on the thing. "Could've asked me first if I want some" I said once I swallowed all of it.

"Eh… don't say you didn't like it" she shrugged playfully and continues to walk and eat at the same time, me walking by her side, I smiled amusedly at her, she's now wearing my baseball cap I had on earlier, I can't help but notice how adorable she looks with it.

"How are you going to finish all of these?" I asked, holding out the bag of assorted candies and chocolates in my hand.

"You're going to help me" she declared, I groaned. "Oh don't be a baby Scott" she teased.

"I'll show you who's the baby" I said before I scoop her up in my arm, one arm on her back the other one under her legs, I listen to her gasped and shrieked with surprise.

"Nathan! Put me down! Put me down now" she said trying to wiggle out of my grasp, her cotton candy and the baseball cap dropping on the ground. "Look what you did, that was my last cotton candy" she pouted and I gently put her down.

"Awwww I'm sorry baby…. Here eat this instead, that was your second one anyways, try something else…c'mon don't be a baby" I cooed playfully, handing her a new piece of candy, picking up the hat from the ground, placing it back on her head, patting the tap of it.

"You're a jerk!" she snaps, snatching the candy out from my hand, I chuckled at her childish display.

***************

"This is so boring" I complained as we sat on one of the park benches, Haley finally stopped eating her candies five minutes ago, the plastic bag almost half empty now and that's without my help. She sure loves her sweets, I smiled inwardly.

"You Nathan Scott needs to learn to appreciate nature and simple things like this, the fresh air, the trees" pointing a finger at me.

"And the sound of screaming kids" I said looking at the group of kids laughing and yelling while they run around the park.

"Well I'll take howling kids any day over the sound of city traffic"

"Yeah well… anyway I forgot to ask you earlier, you mentioned you were busy recording the past few weeks, are you like recording an album or something?" I asked twisting my neck so I can look at her.

"Nah, I'm just recording demos for the songs I've written, so the artist can listen to them, I could've been recording my album now though, If I accepted the company's offer" she said taking the hat off and dropping it on my lap.

"What do you mean?" I frown in confusion, as I shifted on the bench, now sitting sideways so I can look at her directly.

"Well that was what they offered me at first, a recording contract, I moved here in New York, cause I wanted to pursue my music, I've sent out demos and lyrics in more than a dozen record labels during my first year here, it took a while before I got the feedback that I wanted. So this company offered me a recording contract, but when they were talking about how they want me to be this whole other package, it kind of turned me off somehow" she shrugged.

"Why?"

"Well they want me to be something I'm completely not; they want me to sing songs they think the people would like to hear, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm all for entertaining people, but to be somebody I'm not? Nah…never mind. So I decided not to take their offer"

"But you could have been this huge pop star by now" I said a little shock that she would turn down an offer like that.

"I doubt that, the music business is a stiff business to be in, there is a lot of competition out there, but yeah I could be recording an album now if I didn't turn it down"

"Do you regret it? I mean turning it down?" I asked.

"To be honest, no I don't regret it at all, I still love music, and recording an album is not as important to me as the music itself. I mean the only thing missing is a CD with my face on the cover, but I still have music, it's in me, it's something I was born with, something I know I was born to do, album or no album, I consider myself a musician" I watch her talk with so much passion and I felt myself relating to her, it's the same feeling I have about basketball. Though playing in the NBA has always been a dream of mine.

"So you're just writing songs now?"

"Yeah, I signed an exclusive contract under the same company that offered me the recording deal, instead of recording an album, I just write music for them exclusively, for their artists" she explained. "How about you… I mean basketball, has it always been your dream to play in the NBA?"

"Yeah, my dad pretty much shoved basketball down my throat, ever since I was old enough to hold a ball, but then I grew up loving the game, and I guess every basket ball player, every one of those kids who play for their schools, dreams of getting into the NBA and I'm no different" I finished saying, surprising myself with how openly I'm sharing my thoughts with her.

"And now you're living your dream" she said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Yeah, but it hasn't been that easy getting here" I found myself saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I had to endure a lot of bullying from my father over the years, he's a basketball player too and his dream was to be in the NBA but he busted his knees in college and he never got his dream, sometimes I think he resents me for getting my dream when he didn't get his" I said solemnly remembering how Dan used to drive me up the wall.

"I'm sorry" she said moving closer to me on the bench.

"It's okay, he's out of my life now" I said bitterly and I felt her lay her head on my shoulder as she gently caress my arm as we sat in silence.

"You want to go home now?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but can we go to your place? Teach me how to play NBA live again" she smiled sheepishly at me and I grinned.

"Really? " I asked excitedly, she nodded. "Well come on woman" I said pulling her up, she giggled.

"Do you want me to teach you how to sing too ooh or how about how to play the guitar or the piano maybe?" she joked.

"Not a chance in hell babe, let's leave the singing and the instrument playing to you…superstar" I said pulling her against me.

"Ha-Ha!" she laughed sarcastically. "We'll see about that…_babe_" she smiled mischievously; I shake my head with a quick laugh.

"Yeah we'll see about that" holding her closer.

***************

We are now at Nathan's place, sitting on a bunch of cushions on the floor as he teaches me how to play NBA live, embarrassing me yet again, with my lack of coordination, even for a game where you only need to use your fingers.

"I'm hopeless" I said exasperated.

"Yeah I think I have to agree with you on that one" I gasped and hit him in the arm.

"You shouldn't be agreeing, you should be giving me a pep talk now, you suck!" I said with a pout.

"Hales baby we've been playing for an hour now, and you still have to make a shot" he chuckles; him calling me baby didn't go unnoticed by me but I didn't bother to call him on it…for some reason, I kind of like it.

"Yeah well I'm a girl" I pouted some more.

"You're such a pouter, and again… you don't have to remind me, I've noticed" he grinned.

"I don't doubt that" I said dryly…then my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered not bothering to check who it is on the caller ID

"Hey Hales, its Peyton"

"Hey Peyt, what's up?" I asked getting up from the floor to sit on the couch, Nathan following behind.

"Have you seen the paper today?"

"No, why?" I frowned.

"I think you should read it"

"Why? What's in it?" I asked worriedly.

"It's about you and Nathan, just read it okay, give me a call if you want to talk" Peyton is the only friend I have in New York who I can talk to about anything, and she's also the only one of the few who knew about the real deal with me and Nathan.

"Okay, thanks Peyt, I'm with Nathan now, thanks for letting me know, bye Peyt talk to you soon" I said hanging up.

"Is there something wrong?" Nathan asked next to me.

"Apparently we're on the paper today, Peyton said I should read it, did you get the paper this morning?" I asked looking at him.

"No I didn't. What paper? I'll go out and get it"

"New York Daily" I said.

"Okay, well stay here, I'll buy a copy" he said standing up.

**************

"What is it Nathan? Is it bad?" I asked when I saw Nathan enter the door with a heavy frown on his face, his jaw twitching yet again, definitely not a good sign.

"Here, they interviewed Michael, that bastard" he said handing me the paper.

I felt my blood boil reading what was on it. There in the sports section is an interview with Michael, but the headline says:

"_**Nathan Scott's new Hook up, is Michael Sparks old one"**_

I started reading the article; halfway to it I came across the part that made me want to throw up.

_**Q: Have you seen the tabloids lately with your teammate Nathan Scott and an unidentified girl?**_

"_Her name is Haley James, I used to date her, but I ended it, but obviously she has a basket ball player fetish, and now she's with Nathan Scott"_

_**Q: There hasn't been any sighting of the two of them after the pictures came out, are they still together**_

"_I haven't seen Nathan since the season ended, but the last time I saw them, they're still pretty much together, but I won't be surprised if they're not anymore, that's Nathan Scott, he never was with a steady girlfriend anyway. I just feel sorry for Haley James, for falling into his trap, she couldn't keep me and sadly she couldn't keep Scott on a leash too. She's a sweet girl though but she really should stay away from guys who are out of her league._

I keep re-reading the same thing for the past 5 minutes; I couldn't believe he said all of those things. That bastard, he ended things with me? I ended it with him because he's an ass! And obviously he still is! I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, I was gripping on the paper so tight, I had it crumpled without me even knowing until I felt Nathan's hand on top of mine, bringing me back to the present.

"Hales… are you okay?" he asks in a gentle tone.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? What do you think Nathan? He practically made it out to the whole world that he dumped me when it's the other way around, and now not only do I like to go after basketball players who are out of my league as he puts it, I also don't know how to keep a guy, of course I'm okay Nathan! I'm great!" I snapped at him.

"Hales calm down" he tries to sooth me.

"I can't calm down Nathan, this is getting out of hand" I said bolting up from the sofa, pulling my hair in frustration. "First the pictures and then this, God!" I said closing my eyes, wanting all of it to end, to just disappear.

"Hey Hey c'mon we'll fix it, Sparks an ass" he said pulling me to a hug and I held onto him, my grip tight around his back. "We'll figure something" he said brushing his hand up and down my back, and I felt myself calming down little by little at his touch.

"How Nathan?" I asked in a small voice.

"Do you trust me?" he said and I pulled away just enough so I can look up at him. "Do you trust me Haley?" he repeated and I nodded. "Come with me" he said letting go of me and taking my hand in his, pulling me out of his penthouse, me lagging behind him, as we make our way out of his penthouse to the parking lot.

************

"What are we doing here Nathan?" Haley asked from the other side of the table, I chose the one by the window intentionally.

We're now at one of the popular restaurant in New York; this is where stars usually go if they want to go in the radar… paparazzi waiting 24/7 to take pictures.

"We're trying to make a statement, to counter Michael's"

"What do you mean? Are we going to be interviewed too?" I heard the nervousness in her voice.

"No, not an interview, this restaurant is where stars go, to get their pictures taken, those who want to make it into gossip magazines" I explained, looking around and true enough there's about a dozen photographers camp out a few feet from the restaurant, they're not actually covert.

"What? Then why are we here? Shouldn't we be avoiding this place then?" she hissed.

"Exactly why we're here, we're going to have our picture taken, to counter Spark's statement" I said firmly.

"I… do you think this is a good idea Nate?" she ask and I can see the doubt in her eyes, I sighed.

"It's the only way Haley… we get our pictures taken, and everything he said on that interview will be forgotten. This'll disprove everything he said… do you trust me?" I said taking her hand that's lying on the table, holding onto it, as I look her in the eye.

"I trust you" she nodded.

"Okay…thank you for trusting me…now come here so I can kiss you"

"What? Why?" I almost chuckled at her flustered face.

"Just lean over so I can kiss you" I smiled at her, I watch her lean forward our face meeting in the middle her face still has confusion written all over it.

"trust me" I mouthed to her, our mouths just a few inches apart, I watch her close her eyes and I took that as a sign, I closed the small distance between our mouths, my lips touching hers, I let it linger before the restaurant grew quiet in my ear, the rest of the people disappeared.

I took her upper lip first with mine and then her lower lip, it was gentle…slow and I dare say sweet… I felt her hand touched my face, surprised that she didn't do it to push me away, instead to deepen the kiss. I didn't protest, who am I to protest, I let my tongue trace her lips, and was surprised yet again when I felt her open up for me, taking my tongue in her mouth, I soon felt her tongue touch mine. I can still taste all the candy she consumed earlier, a mixture of sugar, mint and chocolate, she taste good. I deepened the kiss some more, my hand coming up to rake through her hair pulling her closer if that's even possible. I felt her slowly pulling back, first taking her tongue out from my mouth, taking a hint I slowly start to pull back from the kiss too but not completely…. I kiss her some more until the air became an issue, we broke away from the kiss, as we pant, our foreheads touching, I opened my eyes to look at her, her eyes still closed still trying to catch her breath, I smiled before leaving a kiss on the side of her mouth to her cheek, to her temple and finally on her forehead before settling back to my chair.

Slowly she opened her eyes, a hint of pink started to tint her cheeks, and I smiled, she smiled back. _That was one hell of a kiss_.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said breathlessly.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh-huh"

"Come on" I said standing up, and walking to her side of the table, holding out my hand to her, she took it and I pulled her up.

"Thanks for trusting me, that was some kiss" I said hugging her close to me and dropping a kiss on her head before coming out of the restaurant, I felt her nudged me on the side with her elbow, I chuckled and she giggled.

"Should I expect to see our faces plastered in every tabloid and gossip magazines tomorrow?"

"You bet" I said opening the door to my car and helping her get in before going around taking my place on the driver's seat.

"Thanks for doing that for me Nathan" she said sincerely.

"Oh it was my pleasure" I smirked at her "How bout we do it again?" I joked.

"Okay" she shrugged, I look at her surprised, she started leaning in and I was quick to do the same.

"You're easy Scott" she said just before our lips touched, she sank back to her seat, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Oh that was just plain mean Haley James" I said completely caught off guard, she giggled. "Great I help you and you do that" I said shaking my head. _I can't believe she did that_.

"Awww did I bruise your ego baby?" she teased batting her lashes playfully at me, she really is something else.

"Yeah actually you did" I said with a fake pout, playing along.

"Well come here then, let me un-bruise it" she said crooking a finger at me.

"Is this a joke?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Find out, come closer Scott" she said coyly.

"Ah what the hell" I said removing my seatbelt so I can move closer to her. Our face meeting in the middle, she smile and I smile, I waited for her to close the distance and a few seconds later she did, our lips meeting yet again in a sweet kiss, she pulled away after a short while with a grin.

"Happy now?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Very" I grinned back as I settled back on my seat but not before dropping one last kiss on her lips, before putting her seatbelt on for her, and then doing mine.

"Thanks" she said, and I started to drive out of the restaurant's parking lot.

*****************

"So today was eventful" I said, we're back now at my apartment, as we sat on my couch my legs on his lap.

"You can say that again…I'm sorry again Haley, for getting you into so much mess" he said sincerely.

"Hey… what did I tell you about not feeling guilty, it's okay, and I know you didn't mean any of it to happen" I said softly as I caress his face with my hand. "I can't wait for tomorrow's headline" I giggled, dropping my hand that was on his face to his shoulder, the end of my fingers playing with the collar of his shirt.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying this Haley James" he joked, his hand caressing my jean clad legs.

"I won't say I'm enjoying it, but I'm slowly finding it to be humorous" I laughed.

"That was some show we gave everyone at the restaurant earlier, I'd say that was fun" his infamous smirk gracing his face yet again.

"Of course you would!" I slap him playfully.

"But the one in the car is so much better"

"Why is that?" I said with a smile.

"Because no one's watching" I felt myself flushed with his admission, I watch him carefully, no hint of joke or teasing in his eyes and for some reason, It made me want to smile.

"Yeah, let's do that again sometime" I rushed out, surprising myself with my sudden boldness; I duck my head as I bit my lip, hiding my...by now red face.

"I'll hold you to that" I heard him say before hugging me to him, my head resting on the curve of his neck, I smiled, and I felt his hold grew tighter.

"You are something else Haley James, you know that?" I heard him say and I remained silent, as I let him hold me. "Can I stay for the night?" he asked.

"Okay" I murmured to his neck.

***************

"Mama James have you seen this?" Brooke rushed into the James living room the next day with a couple of newspapers and glossy tabloids.

"Good afternoon to you too Brooke" Lydia smiled amused, Brooke handed her the papers.

"Oh my… Jimmy! Come to the living room, our baby girl's all over the newspaper" Lydia hollered.

"Wow, are you seeing this mama James, your daughter's all grown up" Brooke giggled.

"That's my girl!" Lydia joined in.

"What is it Lydia?" Jimmy James finally came into the living room "Look at your daughter"

"You go Haley bob" Jimmy cheered and the three shared a hearty laugh.

"What's happening here?" Quinn asked as she entered the room followed by Taylor.

"Oh my God! Is that Haley?" Taylor screeched seeing what the fuss is about.

"Who's the guy?" Quinn butted in.

"Lucas' brother, Nathan, he plays for the Knicks" Brooke smiled her dimple showing.

"That girl has a lot of explaining to do" Taylor said still looking at the pictures.

"Why Taylor…Jealous of your baby sister?" Brooked teased, Quinn snickered.

"As if!" Taylor said, glaring at Brooke.

"Good. You shouldn't be, you should be happy for her" Brooke said.

"Stop it you two" Quinn interjected. "They look so cute" she gushed.

"They look Hot" Jimmy commented earning a look from all 4 girls before bursting into fits of laughter.

***************

"Did you get all of it?" Haley asked.

"Yeah" I said, she grabs the morning papers and tabloids from my hand and rush back inside her apartment, me following behind.

"You are right they are fast" she said as she plopped down on the sofa, I dropped down next to her.

"Wow" we breathlessly said in unison, as we look at the pictures vividly printed before us.

"_**Nathan Scott and rumored girlfriend Haley James: Center of Attention yesterday in one of New York's finest restaurant" **_

"_**Nathan Scott spotted kissing rumored girlfriend"**_

"_**Star Sighting: Nathan Scott with a new girl in tow" **_

"_**New York Knicks Playboy with a new girl"**_

"These pictures are…" her words left hanging in the air…as she continues to stare at it.

"Hot" I supplied.

"Yeah" she absentmindedly agreed.

We both continue to stare at the vividly printed pictures, with more done a dozen different angles. I watch Haley fan herself with her hand and I felt the neck of my shirt become a little too constricting.

We were both brought out of our stupor when we heard the beep from the answering machine, followed by a whole lot of chaos.

"Haley bob, your mother here" Haley's mom's voice boomed through the whole living room.

"Your dad too" her dad interjected.

"And Brooke"

"Quinn Here"

"Taylor… you slut!"

"Taylor!!!" All of them shrieked.

"What?"

"Haley bob we saw all the pictures on the paper today, your dad and I almost had a heart attack, it's about damn time, too bad Vivian isn't here to see these" Lydia cheered.

"Yeah Bob we were starting to get worried baby girl" James rejoiced.

"Looking hot Best friend, I almost went inside the fridge to get the heat off me" Brooke giggled.

"Well… give us a call when you get this, and tell Nathan we said hi, you got a hottie right there, good going baby" Lydia finished.

"Bye" they all said in unison before the call ended with a long beep.

"Wow your family's crazy" I breathe out, with a light laugh.

"Didn't I warn you? Now you just wait for the party" Haley rolls her eyes.

"And did you hear you mom say I'm a hottie? They so love me already" I gloat. "Hey" I complained when I felt the papers hit my face. "Why'd you hit me?"

"This is not the time for you to lust after yourself Scott, my whole family knows about us now" she said waving her hand in the air.

"Well….so as the rest of America" I reminded her, she groaned, instant red spots flared on her cheeks.

"Stupid Michael" she whimpered.

"Well on the bright side" I started saying.

"There's a bright side?" she frowned.

"Yes. We Look Hot" I joke trying to calm her nerves, pulling her close to me. "It's okay Baby, it had to be done"

"Yeah" she sighed and I continue to hold her against me.

"Haley bob?" I chuckled.

"Shut up!"

* * *

_**so that was chapter 7...like it don't like it? is it worth the wait? please let me know :)**_

_**I have the next chapter ready... i just need to know that people are still reading this story... i'll wait for a good amount of reviews and then i'll go ahead and post the next one...**_

_**Thank You again for the patience...**_

_**xxx-sheenanastaja**_


	8. Just Friends

**"USE SOMEBODY"**

**Chapter 8**

**Just Friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and any of the characters from the show, any scene, dialogue you might recognize from the show I don't take credit for, only this story's concept.**

* * *

**First i'd like to thank ya'll that left a review for the last chapter of this story. So glad to see people still reading and it always makes me happy to see new people subscribing to this story up to now :) **

**And as promised here's the next chapter... **

***************

"Haley James" Brooke squealed as soon as she opens the door to my parent's house in Tree Hill, she closed the short distance between us and enveloped me with a bone crushing hug, I hug her back with a soft chuckle.

"Hey Brooke" I said after pulling away.

"I've missed you so much best friend"

"Brooke, I've missed you too…but come on you were just in New York a month ago" I laughed.

"Yeah well… still… anyway… is that all your things?" she said gesturing at my medium size luggage on the floor.

"Yeah, I didn't bring a lot, I still have clothes here anyway" I said. "Where's everybody?" I asked noticing the house being a little quieter than usual.

"mama and papa James went downtown to go grocery shopping, Quinn I think is out taking pictures again and Taylor, well you know Taylor, she's probably out looking for the next guy to hook up with and Vivian and the kid won't be here until tomorrow morning and my husband is back in Charlotte to see Karen he'll be back tomorrow afternoon or the day after not really sure, explains why I'm here and not next door at our house" she rambles as we enter the house I know so well, I dropped my suitcase to the floor once inside, my eyes going around the whole living room, I smiled at how my parents managed to keep everything exactly the same all these years.

"Everything's the same huh?" Brooke said taking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah Brooke, everything's the same and please don't talk like I haven't been here in years, I was just here 6 months ago when you got married remember?"

"Oh yeah, my bad… it just feels like you haven't been here in forever, this house misses you, everyone misses you, even Tay I know missed you" Brooke said as she starts to climb the stairs.

"I missed everyone too" I said following behind.

We're now up in my old room…as Brooke helps me unpack; just like the rest of the house… my room looks exactly the same.

"Haley did you forget to bring something?" Brooke asks as she hangs some of my clothes on the dresser.

"No, did I?" I shrugged at the same time trying to remember if I did forget to bring something with me.

"Okay let me rephrase that, where's Nathan?" she said giving me a questioning glare, my mood instantly turning sour.

"Well Nathan and I are not on speaking terms, so forgive me if I forgot to pack him in my luggage" I muttered, as I hastily grab a random shirt to fold.

"What?! What happened?"

"A little dramatic don't you think?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Drop the attitude James, now you're going to tell me what happened with you and your boy, because I'm telling you, everyone's dying to meet him" Brooke said taking the space next to me on my bed.

"First of he's not my boy, and second of all, I'm not in the mood to talk about it"

"Well in the mood or not, you're going to tell me, so spill" she insists.

"Fine… can we finish unpacking first; you know how I hate when everything's not organized" I sighed, Brooke can be too pushy sometimes.

"Fine Fine" she agreed, as we quietly fold and hang my clothes.

I look around pleased to see everything is organized again, my luggage empty and all my clothes nicely folded and hanged.

"Okay, now spill it" Brooke demanded once we're done putting everything away.

"Nathan has a new girl" I said bitterly.

"What?! I can't believe he did that, I can't believe he would cheat on you…. What a jerk!" Brooke blew out.

"Brooke, please let me finish before you start blowing a gasket, and It's not entirely his fault and he didn't cheat okay… we actually have to be in a real relationship for it to be considered 'cheating' " I sighed frustrated.

"Pfft… are you two still living in denial…when are you going to admit that you've stop pretending a long time ago?" she muttered and I glared at her. "Ok sorry…go on" she said biting her lip realizing she has to shut it or not hear the rest of it; I shook my head at her before continuing my story.

***************

"Hey Nate" I said from my place in the kitchen, not bothering to turn around, I gave Nathan a spare key to the apartment a week ago, after that little incident, where I forgot to bring my key again, this time leaving it behind inside the apartment, I thought giving him the spare would save me from huge hassle if the same thing happens again, which I have no doubt will, considering I seem to do it a lot. But the boy saw it as an invitation to let himself in anytime, I don't really mind, he's not some burglar or something anyway…he's Nathan.

It's been a month since our little display at the restaurant, and a lot has changed since then, as soon as the pictures came out, I felt how it's like to be in the limelight, with photographers following me around it lasted for a week or two, but soon it all died down, the columns and the portions where Nathan and I used to occupy in the tabloids and gossip magazines became smaller and smaller by the day and then finally it all stopped. Just proves how fickle minded the media is. But we're more than happy to be out of public scrutiny, both Nathan and I are.

"Hey Baby" he greeted from behind me. I roll my eyes at his new habit of calling me baby, I don't really mind him calling me that_… but I wouldn't tell him that now would I?._

"Nathan, what did I tell you about not calling me that?" I said finally turning around to glare at him as he stands by the fridge, as I struggle to keep my annoyed face on.

"What? I like calling you baby… besides you're such a baby when you don't get your way, it fits" he quipped, pulling out a bottle of water from inside the refrigerator.

"Ha-Ha funny Scott…real funny" I said sarcastically going back to my cooking.

"I know" I heard him say. "So what are we having for lunch?" he said sitting on the counter right next to the stove where all the ingredients are laying.

"Hey careful…drop those and you're eating cereals for lunch" I warned.

"Sorry…. So what are you cooking?"

"I'm making spaghetti with meat balls for lunch" I said while I continue to stir the pot with the red sauce.

"Oh hey I love your spaghetti…can I taste?" he said jumping off the counter to stand next to me.

"What food don't you like? You eat anything and everything I make you… you're such a pig" I joked, before scooping a small amount of sauce in a spoon and brought it to his mouth.

"Hey I resent that, I happen to say no to a lot of food, just not the one's you cook for me" he grinned.

"Oh stop sucking up to the cook and taste this" I said shoving the spoon into his mouth.

"See… so good" he said licking his lips.

"Yeah well, same recipe, same ingredients, and same cook" I said dropping the used spoon on the sink before going back to stirring.

"You're such a grouch today Hales… oh I know why… it's because you haven't got your kiss yet" I stopped stirring to look at him.

"I'm not a grouch and what kiss are you talking about?" I said my eyes narrowed at him, my hand to my hip.

"This kiss" he said before surprising me with a peck on the lips.

"Nathan!" I shrieked. Aside from him calling me a baby, he's also developed a habit of surprising me with pecks and kisses, it would always earn him a slap from me but he just won't stop doing it, it doesn't surprise me anymore and I kind of expect it by now.

"There you got your kiss, you can smile now" he teased.

"You're one cocky bastard Scott!" I spat good naturedly when the phone started ringing. "Now stay here and watch over the sauce while I get the phone" I said slapping him lightly on the face, he just chuckles.

"Who was that?" Nathan asks, as I came back from answering the phone.

"Oh just the studio" I said quickly, I didn't know why I lied to him, but I didn't feel comfortable telling him who was on the phone.

"I see… do they want you now?" he asks taking his place again on the top of the counter.

"No… not today… but I'll be recording something tomorrow night" I said avoiding his eyes.

"Are you okay Hales? You look kind of flustered" he said reaching out to touch my face.

"Yeah of course" I said with a force smile.

"Okay… if you say so… can we eat now?" he whined dropping his hand from my face, I sighed glad that he didn't push further.

"Yeah it's done… can you grab 3 plates and a bowl from the cabinet right there oh and forks too" I said pointing at the cabinet.

"This is really good Hales, it's like the more I eat it, the hungrier I get, what's in this? Did you like put some potion in this or something?" he joked and I laughed, suddenly forgetting about the conversation I had earlier on the phone.

"You can stop with the praises now Nate, I'm not going to take the plate from you" I teased back before going back to my food.

"Good, because I'm going to put one hell of a fight before you take my spaghetti meatballs from me" he said earning a giggle from me as I wipe the sauce on the side of his mouth with my thumb, as he grins at me.

He's such a dork sometimes, it makes me wonder who else have seen him like this, the media had done a great job of painting him into something he's not, okay maybe there's some truth to some of the things they've said about him, but the Nathan I know is a hundred times better and I couldn't help but feel lucky, privileged even to see this side of him.

**************

"So what time will you be home from the studio tomorrow?" Nathan asks, we're now in the process of cleaning the dishes, another thing we found ourselves doing a lot lately, I'd cook for us and he'll help clean up the mess after.

"I'm not really sure, it depends on how fast I get done with recording" I lied.

"Okay well, it's just that I was hoping we could have dinner together, since I'd be in the gym all morning tomorrow and then in the afternoon I have an interview" he said as he washes the plates.

"That's okay… I'll just see you the morning after then" I said taking the washed plate from him, wiping it dry with a towel.

"Or I can wait up… I have the key to the apartment anyway" I felt a little panicky at his suggestion.

"Oh no no…that's okay… you don't have to do that, I'd probably be really late, or too exhausted anyways…I'll just see you the next day" I rushed out, the lies keeps on coming, I felt sick in my stomach, I don't know why I can't just tell him the truth.

"Okay… well I'm done" he said extending his wet hands towards me, and I reach out to wipe them dry with the same towel I used to dry the plates.

"Thanks for washing the dishes" I said with a small smile.

"Thanks for dinner" he said returning the smile only his was wider, before dropping a kiss on my forehead. "I'm going to miss you tomorrow though" he said pulling me to his side, as he walks us out of the kitchen, _yeah way to make me feel guiltier_. "You're allowed to miss me too you know" he joked poking a finger to my side.

"Yeah I'll miss you too" I said in a small voice, my arms going around his waist, as I squeeze him tighter, somehow terrified, I couldn't find an explanation why I can't just tell him the truth, and why I feel like I'm betraying him, _I'm allowed to do this… Am I not_? I keep asking myself, but that feeling that what I'm about to do isn't right keeps weighing me down.

"Well it's getting late, I should probably go" Nathan said from beside me on the couch.

"Don't… I mean not yet…don't go yet…" I stammered. Holding onto his arms, for some reason, I'm not ready to let go of him yet.

"Okay… I can stay for another hour" he said settling back on the couch with a confused look on his face.

"It's just that, we won't be seeing each other the whole day tomorrow… so I thought we can hang out for a little longer tonight, you know to make up for tomorrow, but if you really need to go…then… okay" I rambled.

"Hey… breathe… I'm staying…besides I didn't really want to go home yet, it's just that I have to be at the gym early tomorrow, but I can stay for another hour or so" he assured me with a smile, I breathe a sigh of relief still not letting go of his arm, as we silently watch a random movie that was on.

Another hour and a half, Nathan informed me that he really has to go, and I had to finally let him go. I went into bed shortly after, thoughts of backing out from tomorrow's 'appointment' flooding my mind. _Just one time, just this time, he didn't even need to find out_ I said to myself.

I heard my cell phone beep; I reached for it from my nightstand, I smiled reading the message.

_**Nite Baby…swit drimz, Don't miz me 2 much – NS**_

Another beep…

_**Good Nite Haley… See you tomorrow night**_.

My face instantly fell, Joshua. It's just dinner, just one dinner, it doesn't mean anything, but even if it means anything… why would Nathan care? He wouldn't would he? But why did I lie? Why did I have to lie? I groaned turning my cell phone off before ducking my face under my pillows, wanting tomorrow to come already so I can get over this little predicament as soon as possible.

***************

The next day… I spent the whole morning and afternoon, battling with my own thoughts, whether or not I should cancel dinner with Joshua. I busied myself with anything and everything. I've gotten a couple of text messages from Nathan all throughout the day, but couldn't bring myself to reply, not even once. My guilt is still eating me, and I keep telling myself that I don't owe Nathan any explanation, I keep telling myself I'm allowed to go out on dinner with anyone, anytime, anywhere, but the harder I tell myself these things the more worse I feel, it feels like I'm cheating on him somehow.

It's now 6pm and I only have 2 hrs. To decide whether or not to call this thing off… my dinner with Joshua won't be until 8 in the evening. I was almost ready to make a phone call to tell him I couldn't make it but his text message beat me to it, after reading that he already made a reservation, I decided to just get through with it, he already made an effort and the least I can do is show up, besides I did promise him a month ago that I'll go out with him, so we can catch up on things. I got ready in no time, opting for jeans and one of my dressier blouses I didn't really feel the need to dress up that much; I opted to go for flats tonight, remembering how Nathan won't be there to give me foot rubs after and the fact that Joshua is not as tall as him…I won't be needing the extra inches. Nathan, god… somehow my thoughts always come back to him.

"Haley… you look good" Joshua greeted.

"Hi Joshua" I smiled politely. "Thanks" I said as he pulls a chair out for me.

"Glad you made it tonight"

"Yeah me too" I said half heartedly, I look around the restaurant, somehow I have a bad feeling about being here… it's like anytime Nathan's going to pop out and see me with another guy, and I don't know why…but the thought makes me want to fast forward the time just so I can get this dinner done and over with.

"Hey Haley… are you okay? Where were you just now?" I heard Joshua asked.

"Oh sorry…yeah I'm okay…just checking out the place, haven't been here before" I said giving him a tight smile.

"Well a friend of mine recommended this place, I hope the food is great… are you ready to order?" he asks and I nodded.

I started easing into our conversation once our order came.

"So what are you doing here in New York again?" I asked in between bites of my food.

"The same reason I was here a month ago, I'm visiting someone"

"I see…so you fly here from L.A. like every month?" I asked now totally interested.

"Basically yeah" he said with a smile.

"Wow…must be someone special huh?"

"Well you can say that… I mean my ex and my kid are both here so… I try to see my daughter as often as I could" he shared, I look at him shocked, I didn't know he has a kid.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you had a kid" I said genuinely surprised.

"Yeah right after our batch graduated I found out I was going to be a father, if you remember my girlfriend Kimberly?"

"Oh yeah of course… I remember her" how could I not? That girl has his claws on him the whole time they were dating, and was always ready to pounce at anyone who so much as look at Joshua, I can't believe they broke up.

"So I got her pregnant, she had our kid, but she didn't want to stay together, so what am I supposed to do? I could've married her… if only she let me, but I think it's for the better especially now" he gave me a smile, and I gulped hard. _Uh-oh_.

"So what do you do for a living?" I said trying to change the topic.

"Well… I'm a freelance writer"

"That's nice" I replied lamely.

"How about you what do you do for a living?"

"I'm in the music business, but don't go looking for an album with my face on the cover because that's not what I do, I actually just write songs" I rambled.

"That's cool Haley" he said sincerely.

"Yeah I enjoy doing it" I smiled.

"So are you with someone right now?" my head snapped up from his question.

"Ah… well…. It's complicated" I stammered.

"Oh okay. Well I'll take that as a yes then" he said giving me a small smile. "Haley… I don't mean to be forward but, if the two of you doesn't work out… is it okay if I ask you out?" _woah! I didn't see that one coming, what do you say after a question like that?_ I just sat there looking stunned and tongue tied, He probably noticed my flustered face and decided to change the topic…much to my relief.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to throw you off….Anyway…let's just forget the past few minutes…. Is that okay?" he smiled hopefully and I nodded still feeling uncomfortable.

And forget the past few minutes we did, we finished the rest of our meal, reminiscing about our college days, laughing and actually having fun. I was thankful that he didn't try to bring up his earlier question, which made the conversation a little easier for the rest of the dinner.

"I had a great time tonight Haley, thank you again for accepting my dinner invitation" we're now standing outside my apartment building, he insisted on coming with me to make sure I got home safe, I didn't think anything by it and so I said yes.

"I had a good time too… thanks for dinner" I said sincerely. Minus that short awkwardness I did have a good time catching up with him. "Well this is me" I said gesturing at the apartment building behind me.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I was a little caught off guard by his question, he sounded like he was joking but his eyes tell otherwise, it's like he's really expecting me to invite him in.

"Okay… come on up" I said before I could stop myself, I inwardly groaned as soon as the words left my mouth. _Stupid stupid stupid_.

***************

"Hey Baby is that you? I got home and I didn't have anything to eat, so I decided to let myself in again so I can raid your fridge, I'm in the kitchen" Nathan's voice filled the apartment.

I felt a sudden panic start to take over me, _oh my god Nathan's here! He can't see Joshua_. I was freaking out inside, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to push Joshua out the door but the guy already took his place on my sofa, and I thought Nathan can be crass sometimes but this guy is something else, he didn't even wait for me to show him in. I tried to calm myself. _Breathe in breathe out_.

"So that's the boyfriend" Joshua said, I smiled at him tightly, I was about to say something when I heard Nathan spoke.

"Hey you're home, how was recording?" he asked walking out from the kitchen to the living room, and I felt my heart dropped, I watch him walk towards me with a smile, but that instantly turned into a frown as soon as he saw Joshua on his place on the sofa, halting him of his action.

"Wow Nathan Scott…Joshua" Joshua said getting up from the sofa to extend his hand to Nathan, I saw Nathan frown even more as he took Joshua's hand to shake. "So you were at the studio before you met me for dinner earlier?" Joshua added and I wanted so much to hit him in the face. _Will you please just shut up!_

"Dinner?" Nathan asked, I watch him closely, his jaw's getting tighter by the minute, and I close my eyes wanting to disappear.

"Yeah… I called Haley yesterday so we can have dinner tonight, to catch up and stuff, we went to Stanford together" Joshua rambles, I'm not sure if he's doing it on purpose or he's just really oblivious. I watch as realization hit Nathan, and I bit my lip, thinking of ways to get out of this mess.

"Anyway I should probably go… nice meeting you man and Haley… I hope I'll see you again the next time I come to New York" _not a chance in hell! _I scream in my head.

"Well I'll show you out" I said not bothering to answer him, I glanced at Nathan, and I can tell he's about to explode, somehow it made me think twice whether to sent Joshua on his way or not, I know as soon as he's out the door it's not going to be pretty, I can feel Nathan's eyes boring at my back.

I stiffened when the guy enveloped me with a hug; I wanted to push him away, regretting ever going to dinner with him. But he held me longer than necessary and that's when I knew he's doing it on purpose. _What an ass!_

"Bye Joshua" I said pulling away and opening the door for him wanting to get rid of him as fast as I can.

"Bye Haley" he said. I slammed the door shut as soon as he stepped out of the apartment and abruptly turned to look at Nathan.

"You said you're going to be at the studio" he said coldly, as he shakes his head at me.

"I… let me explain… I lied okay… I was not in the studio, the call I got yesterday was from him, I don't know why I lied about it… but I'm sorry" I stammered, trying to find a proper explanation as I walk towards him stopping right in front of him.

"I can't believe this" he laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry okay, it didn't mean anything, it was just dinner, I bump into him a month ago and then he asked me if we can catch up on things when he comes back here, and I don't know why, but I said yes and that's just it" I rushed out, brushing a hand on his chest, not sure if it's to calm him or myself.

"But you lied to me Haley; you told me you'll be at the studio recording, why did you lie about it in the first place? If it doesn't mean anything, why did you lie to me huh?" he seethed and I flinch dropping my hand from his chest to my side.

"I don't know okay… I didn't think it was important for you to know about it" I said exasperated.

"Of course it's important, you're out with another guy Haley… with another guy, when you're supposed to be with me…are you even going to tell me the truth eventually? Or are you going to pretend that tonight didn't happen or maybe wait for the tabloids to print the evidence of your little public outing?" he said his voice rising.

"I didn't think it's important for you to know" I defended.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I saw it with my own eyes then huh? Since you have no plans of telling me… I wonder if I wasn't here to interrupt, would you two be in your room right now, doing god knows" I stared at him appalled that he would actually think so low of me.

"You better stop while you're ahead Nathan, what is this really about? Are you mad that the media will find out that your fake girlfriend is out with another guy, worried that'll make you less of a man" I seethed my fist curling into a ball.

"I'll stop alright, why not stop all these altogether?" he challenged.

"What are you trying to say?" I said with a shaky voice.

"I think you know what I'm trying to say" he said walking past me.

"Where are you going?" I asked completely agitated now, he can't just walk out on me like this.

"I'm leaving" he said as he made his way to the door.

"Nathan" I called out to him and he turn around to look at me "We're not together, in case you forgot" I said behind gritted teeth, I watch his face turn from seething to calm in a matter of seconds and I suddenly regret my earlier words.

"Of course" he said, turning around to leave.

I drop to the floor my face to my hands, as I try to rewind everything that just happened tonight in my head. _Everything's just messed up_.

**************

"Haley James! I kinda wanna slap you for that! 'We're not together in case you forgot' that's pure bull shit and you know it!"

"Excuse me?" I said completely taken aback by Brooke's outburst.

"Don't excuse me Haley; you lied to him because you were worried about him finding out that you went out with another guy, and then you go and practically told him that he has no right to feel the way he did when he found out about it because you two aren't together is just plain stupid"

"And you call yourself my best friend" I scoffed offended.

"I 'am your best friend always have and always will be and as your best friend it's my job to look out for you especially when you're acting stupid, and this is the time"

"Gee thanks Brooke, way to kick me when I'm down" I said bitterly.

"Shut up and listen to me, I'm trying to save you from yourself. You're sabotaging a good thing here Hales, you and Nathan whether you two acknowledge it or not, you're a good thing, and the sooner you admit it to yourselves the sooner the two of you will see that you have so much potential together"

"Yeah well tell that to the new girl he was with just the day after we had the fight, if that's the potential you're talking about then you must be out of your mind" I muttered.

"Oh yeah about that, tell me what happened with that"

"Well if you didn't so rudely interrupt me" I rolled my eyes before going back to my story.

*************

"Hi may I help you?" a tall blonde girl greeted.

"Is Nathan here?" I asked baffled as to who this new character is.

"Oh yeah he's here, come on in" the girl chirped ushering me inside Nathan's penthouse. "Nathan! Someone's here to see you" the girl hollered before turning back to me with a sweet smile, I forced a smile, she looks genuinely nice, but the thought that Nathan has another girl in his place less than 24 hrs since our argument makes me less friendlier than usual.

"Emma who is it?" I heard Nathan's voice coming from somewhere, before appearing at the end of the living room with a frown. "Haley" he said flatly, and I felt my heart drop, he didn't want me here, why did I come here in the first place.

"Well I'll leave you two alone" the girl said before walking in front of Nathan, to whisper something in his ear, I watch him nod and the girl giggled before dropping a kiss to his cheek, I felt a sudden wave of jealousy wash over me, I bit on my lip.

"Why are you here Haley?" he asks uninterested as he walks to sit on the couch across me.

"New girl huh… that was fast" I said indignantly.

"Yeah well I have a reputation to live up to, I can't have my fake girlfriend cheating on me and not do the same" my breath hitches in my throat at how cold he's being.

"I didn't cheat on you Nathan" I said softly looking him in the eye.

"My bad, of course you didn't, I mean we're not together right? Now I remember, by the way thanks for reminding me that little information last night" he quipped.

"Nathan, please don't be like this" I pleaded he obviously has his wall up and somehow I know I'm fighting a lose battle here if he keeps this up.

"Be what Haley? Be Nathan?" he said, his voice with edge.

"This is not you Nathan… you're mad, and I'm sorry okay, but please can we just talk about it?" I sighed.

"Oh but I'm not mad Haley, what's there to be mad about? I remember now, we agreed we'll keep this little act up until we find someone else, and you've found yours, It's just that I would have appreciated a little warning from your part, but no harm done" he said evenly.

"Nathan, Joshua's just a friend, you know what…NO he doesn't even qualify as a friend, he's someone I knew from college that's it, I don't even think I'll see him again after last night" I insisted.

"But why not? You two would look cute together" he mocked, I take in a long breath and close my eyes, wanting to calm my nerves, if he's doing this to hurt me, he's doing one hell of a job.

"I don't like him like that Nathan" I finally said.

"It doesn't matter, you don't owe me an explanation" he said dismissively.

"Obviously it doesn't, I mean look at you, already with a new girl" I blew out completely feeling let down now.

"Well I've realized something after last night; I've been faithful for the first time in my life, and to what? To a fake girlfriend" he laughed bitterly.

"This isn't going anywhere" I said shaking my head.

"Well I don't know what you came here for and what you're trying to get out of this, when you deliberately told me last night, to mind my own damn business" he said in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine, the kind that makes me want to run and hide.

"I was hoping we can talk about where we stand" I said calmly trying to get through to him.

"I think you cleared that one out last night too Haley" he bit.

"So that's it?" I said with a shaky voice he just shrugged and I nodded in understanding. I forced myself to get up from the couch; my whole body seems too heavy for me to move. I walk to the door without another word, and soon I was out of Nathan's penthouse and probably out of his life.

***************

"Wow talk about drama" Brooke said once I finished telling her the rest of my story.

"Tell me about it" I breathe out.

"Don't worry Hales, he'll come around" she soothed.

"I doubt that" I sigh defeated. "He was just so upset"

"Well can you blame him? I mean you lied to him, then got caught, you should have told him it's him you want to be with, that might have pacified him"

"Brooke!" I cried.

"What? you know you should really look at yourself in the mirror sometimes, you get all starry eyed when talking about Nathan and then when talking about that other girl you look just about ready to hit someone hard, denial is a safe place to live in Haley, but you're going to miss out on a lot of things if you keep that up" Brooke said, before her cell phone started ringing, giving me a few minutes to ponder on her words as she talks to whoever is on the other line.

"Yeah… I heard…yup she told me…okay…I understand…but really I'm not the person you should be talking to about that right now… well you can come down here if you want, just show up… and I'll take care of the rest…no he's not here… he's back in Charlotte, he'll be back tomorrow afternoon, yeah…. Okay…I won't be at our house, but you can go next door to the right that's where I'm staying until Lucas gets back… okay cool… no problem… just talk it out okay? Sure I'll see you tomorrow…bye"

"Who was that?" I asked as soon as Brooke's done talking on the phone.

"Just a friend" she shrugged. "I think that's the car pulling in, come on, let's meet mama and papa James out front" she said excitedly dragging me off the bed.

"Brooke we're home, sweetie can you help us with the groceries please" we heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Hey Mama James, look who's here" Brooke said as we appeared at the end of the stairs.

"Who is it? Oh my… baby girl" my mom rejoiced as soon as she saw it was me standing next to Brooke.

"Hey mom" I smiled widely at her.

"Well come here and give your mother a hug" she said dropping the bag of groceries to the floor to free her hands; I readily walked the distance between us, my mom instantly enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad you made it Haley bob" my mom said as she squeezes me tighter one more time before letting go of me.

"Mom it's you and dad's annual wedding anniversary celebration, wouldn't miss it for the world" I smiled broadly at her, already feeling lighter now that I've seen my mom.

"My little girl is home" we all turn around to see my dad standing by the front door with a couple of grocery bags in his arms I smiled instantly. "Give me a minute, I'll just drop these in the kitchen" he said before making his way to the kitchen, a minute later he was back in the living room.

"Hey dad" I greeted as I walk to meet him with a hug.

"Look at you bob, looking good, did you lose some weight? You're not allowed to lose anymore you hear me?" my dad said pulling me closer to him I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy, I'm not wasting away, you just haven't seen me in a couple of months" I assured him.

"Good good… I'll make sure to feed you good while you're here" he said finally letting go of me.

"She's right papa James you know, she's just naturally tiny… if you know what I mean" Brooke butted in.

"Hey! You're just a few inches taller than I' am" I protested knowing what Brooke's getting at.

"A few inches or not, I'm still taller" she smiled smugly, while my parents laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Are there any more groceries in the car?" I asked wanting to take the subject away from myself.

"Haley… it's your mom who did the shopping…what do you think?" my dad said and I laugh knowingly.

"Well come on Brooke, this'll take a while" I said pulling Brooke out the door and to the driveway.

"My gosh your mom shops like there's no tomorrow" Brooke complained it's our 4th trip from the house to the car and there's still a bunch of groceries left to be taken inside.

"Like you're any better" I rolled my eyes with a laugh, I turn my head around when I heard a clicking noise. "Quinn James" I said when I saw my sister standing behind us, taking our pictures.

"Haley James! Hey Baby sis! Brooke."

"Hey Quinny…I'll take these inside" Brooke said walking off with two grocery bags in hand.

"Hey I've missed you" I said hugging her.

"I've missed you too… need any help?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" I laughed.

"So how was New York Hales?"

"New York is New York… same old, but I'm glad to be home" I said honestly as we made our way inside the house.

"Well I'm glad you're home too"

"Thanks"

It's now dinner all of us present in the dining room except for my other sister Taylor who I have yet to see, _that girl will never change_.

"Okay… I think I've waited long enough to ask this… but… where's Nathan? I remember extending the invitation to him, didn't you invite him Haley?" my mom asked, catching me by surprise.

"Yeah Hales where's your boy" Quinn interjected from beside me.

"I've been looking forward to meeting that boy of yours bob" my dad said and I heard Brooke snickered from across me; I glared at her before letting out a sigh.

"Well Nathan is kinda busy" I lied, picking on my food with my fork.

"Well that's too bad, maybe he can still follow you know, since we'll be celebrating for a whole week" my mom suggested.

"Maybe you can call him and tell him the invitation is still open and he can just show up any time this week" my dad followed.

"Okay… I'll try" I said dryly.

"Good" my mom said satisfied by my answer, I knew that'll keep them from pushing the topic for now.

****************

The next morning I was woken up by loud voices, yelling at each other, I recognize Brooke, Quinn and Taylor's voices from my room, I shake my head with a light laugh, some things will never change, and they still fight like they're still in grade school.

"Morning" I greeted groggily as I enter the kitchen in my silk shorts and spaghetti top, true enough the three of them are still in each other's throat, fighting about who ate the last bagel, I shake my head before pulling my hair up in a messy bun.

"Hey Tay, missed you yesterday" I said going around the island to give Taylor a hug.

"Yeah I was out all night… missed you too" she said in that Taylor ways of her hugging me back.

"I figured as much" I said as I sat on one of the high stools in the kitchen island. "Where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"Looking for us?" I heard my mom say as she enters the kitchen followed by my dad, both looking like hell.

"Wow these three actually got up earlier than the two of you?" I said disbelievingly.

"Your dad tired me out last night" my mom said with a wink.

"Mom!" all four of us cried.

"What?" my dad said innocently.

"Please mom, dad, I still want to eat breakfast" I said disgusted.

"Taylor get the door" my dad said when the door bell rang.

"Why me?" she complained.

"Because your father said so" my mom countered.

"Argh this family is so unfair" Taylor huffed all of us laugh.

"A little dramatic don't you think sweetheart?" my mom teased, Taylor just rolled her eyes before leaving the kitchen to get the door.

"Haley it's for you" we heard Taylor hollered from the living room moments after, I crinkled my nose thinking who could it be. I hop off the stool and walk out of the kitchen, pulling Brooke with me.

"Taylor who is it?" I asked before getting to the open door.

"It's your boy" she said smiling in that flirty kind of way of hers to whoever is in the other side of the door.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said. I stopped dead on my tracks as soon as I got to the door Brooke colliding with my back as I halted on my action, there standing is Nathan, but he's not alone, he's with that girl he had in his place the other day… what the hell is he doing here? And what is he thinking bringing her here? I saw him look me up and down and I felt a little self conscious under his gaze, I folded my arms in front of me remembering I'm not wearing anything underneath my top.

"What are you doing here?" I snap coldly as soon as I got my bearings back, surprising everyone else, even Taylor's looking at me like I'm some crazy person.

"Someone's in the dog house" Taylor snickered before walking off leaving me, Brooke, Nathan and the other girl.

"You can leave now" I bit, looking Nathan in the eye, before looking the girl beside him up and down. "Brooke you know what to do" I said before turning around to walk away.

I can't believe he'd have the nerve to show up here uninvited, did I invite him? I don't remember calling him to come down here; did I call him in my sleep or something? I keep wracking my brain as to what might have given Nathan the idea that I want him here, okay maybe I did wish he was here, but not anymore, seeing him bring that girl in my house… in my parent's house is just out of the line.

****************

"What the hell Nathan! What were you thinking bringing her here?" Brooke said once Haley's out of ear shot. "I suggested for you to come down here to make things right with her not make it worse, what is wrong with you?" she said exasperated.

"Excuse me…but why are you getting mad at Nathan? He didn't do anything wrong, we even took the red eye down here and all he got is you all being mean to him" the blonde said totally taken aback by the rather hostile welcome they've gotten.

"Well excuse me Blondie but I wasn't talking to you was I?" Brooke snaps.

"Nathan, why did you bring me here? These people are mean, and I don't think I like your girlfriend anymore, I mean she's hot but she's a bitch" the blonde whined.

"Wait what?! Nathan's girlfriend….don't you mean yourself?" Brooke said totally confused now, the blonde started laughing hysterically.

"Wow that was epic… Nathan did you hear that? Me your girlfriend? Like eeew! Major! Not only would that be like cradle snatching but incest too" the girl laughed some more.

"What the hell are you talking about?"Brooke cried frustrated feeling completely lost.

"Brooke, Emma is my baby cousin, well not so much a baby anymore as you can see, but we're not together, is that what Haley thought?"

"Your baby cousin? Wow… I didn't see that one coming how old are you anyway?" Brooke asks now looking at the girl.

"I'm 17" the girl said proudly.

"What?! 17??? Are you serious? But you're like almost 6 footer or something and well you're well developed" Brooke stammered, completely caught off guard by the revelation.

"I'll take that as a compliment, and I'm 5"8' to be exact" the girl smiled sweetly.

"Wow okay… this is good, this is really good… okay I don't hate you anymore…and the three of us have a lot of things to talk about" Brooke smiled wickedly at the two, before closing the door behind them and dragging them to the house next door.

****************

"So did you throw them out?" I said from my place on my bed, as I towel my hair dry already in my jeans and shirt.

"They're staying at my house" Brooke said easily standing by the door.

"What?!!! Why???" I exploded.

"Oh come on Haley, the guy took the red eye to get here the least I can do is give them somewhere to stay in"

"Are you being serious now Brooke? Or is this the part where I'm supposed to laugh hysterically, cause you can't be serious right now" I hissed.

"I'm serious; I gave him and Emma a room in our house"

"Are you sure you're my best friend? Because you're not acting like it right now and why are you calling that _other woman_ by her name? Shouldn't you be calling her names by now? Call her a bitch, a hag or a slut maybe?"

"_Other woman_ huh? I thought you and Nathan aren't together, you're getting a little possessive there really Haley" Brooke said as she smiles mockingly at me and I wanted so much to jump off the bed and grab her hair and pull it until she's bald as a new born.

"Emma's nice" Brooke said and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're right Nathan and I are not together and you're so not my best friend too right now" I huffed jumping off the bed and walking passed her out the door of my room.

"Hey baby girl… look who came" my dad's voice halting me from my walk to the kitchen I felt like I needed something cold to drink to calm myself down, I turn around, only to find Nathan, sitting with my parent's, Quinn and Taylor in the living room, I wonder where Emma's at?

"Come here sweetheart say hi to your boy, he is so much hotter in person" my mom gushed, _don't I know it_, I thought to myself, he looks showered and he's change into a more comfortable T-shirt and pants. _He looks good!_

"He's staying at Lucas and Brooke's…I told him he can stay here instead, but your boy insisted he's okay at Lucas'" my mom continue to ramble and I silently made my way to the living room standing beside the couch my parents are seated in, Nathan sandwiched between Taylor and Quinn making me more heated with annoyance than I already was.

"I'll get that" I said quickly when I heard the door bell rang, wanting to get away from the awkwardness.

"Hey Hales"

"Auntie Haley" my sister and my niece greeted brightly.

"Viv! Oh my gosh, I've missed you guys! And Ally you've grown" I said giving my sister a hug and picking up my 4 year old niece.

"Missed you too Auntie Haley, I'm four now" she said holding out four fingers at me.

"And smart too" I said impressed. "Come on in, everyone's in the living room…where's your husband Viv?" I asked noticing his absence.

"Oh Bill's out of town for a business trip, he'll follow though, I just don't know when exactly, but he'll be here for the huge party"

"Look who's here" I said excitedly.

"Vivian" they all said in unison, pleasantries and hugs were exchanged and I noticed Nathan was left out sitting on the couch, I felt a little bad; he must be feeling out of place right about now.

"And who's that?" Vivian said finally noticing the stranger in the room.

"That's Nathan, he's Haley's" my mom said and I closed my eyes out of discomfort _he is not mine _I wanted to scream.

"You did good bob" my sister teased. "Hi I'm Vivian, the eldest sister and the little girl with Haley is my daughter Ally" my sister said shaking Nathan's hand.

"Nice meeting you Vivian… Hi Ally?" I watch Nathan smile at Ally who's currently attached to my hip, the kid giggle and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, _normal reaction from girls_ I thought to myself.

"It's a good thing you're here now Viv, maybe you can come with me, your dad and Quinn later today… we're going to see the venue for the party" my mom said and I welcomed the distraction of their chit-chats, at least I didn't have to be in the same room with Nathan alone.

"That's okay. Hales can you look after Ally while we're out?"

"Sure, ally and I are going to have so much fun, right Al?" I said hugging my niece close as she giggles.

"Right, you and Nathan can watch over Ally, you know it's good practice" Brooke butting in, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Shouldn't you be the one doing the practice?" I quipped not bothering to look at her.

"Yeah Brooke with how often you and Lucas go at it, you're bound to get knocked up" Taylor said earning a glare from Brooke.

"In that case, you better start practicing too Tay… because sooner or later you're going to get knocked up and you wouldn't even know who the father is" Brooke threw back not wanting Taylor to have the last word.

"Why you Bitch" Taylor blew out, ready to pounce on Brooke.

"Hey! Kid in the room, my gosh! Come on Al… let's go out back and play" I said glaring at the two girls before walking away with my niece.

**************

"Are they always like that?" I almost jump at the sound of Nathan's voice.

"You really need to stop doing that, and yeah Brooke and Taylor pretty much all their lives have shared the same love and hate relationship" I said flatly, before going back to playing with Ally on the grass.

"That's interesting" he said, as he drops down next to me.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" I finally asked, giving him a quick glance before looking away.

"I'm not really sure, but I know I didn't like how we ended things the last time" he said.

"Yeah well, whose fault is that? If I remember correctly, you were the one who was upset and I don't even know why you're so goddamn mad about it when I already apologized for it" I said not looking at him as I watch my niece play happily by herself.

"When you realize why you lied to me, you'll know why I reacted that way" he said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I said turning to look at him with a frown.

"Exactly what I said" he said flatly.

"Hey Nate, Haley" I look up to see Emma walking towards us, all sun shiny with her smile wide in her tiny shirt and even tinier shorts a towel on her shoulder and a bottle of sun block in hand. "Brooke said I can use the pool" I stared at her appalled.

"OH she did?!?" I said behind gritted teeth.

"Emma" Nathan said in a warning tone.

"What? It's so hot out here Nathan, I need to swim" the girl whined and I try to keep my nerves calm and collected.

"It's not that much hotter from Charlotte" Nathan said.

"You're right it's not, but I'm used to using your pool in Charlotte too" so she's been to Nathan's place in Charlotte, I felt my heart dropped a little at the thought, is she an old lover or something? I cocked my head slightly to the side to watch Nathan, he sighed before turning to look at me I waited for him to say whatever it is he's about to say.

"Is it okay for her to use your pool?" he asks hopefully and I felt more jealous now than I was a minute ago, he's actually begging me for her? Wow.

"Whatever….go ahead it's all yours" I said standing up. "You can join her too if you want" I said to Nathan before picking up Ally from the grass to go back inside the house. "Come on Al I'll get you some cookies"

"Why do you have to be such a brat?" Nathan scolded as soon as Haley was inside the house.

"Oh come on, it's all part of the plan, Brooke told me to do that" the young girl smiled mischievously.

"What? Agitating her more is the plan?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"Calm down cousin, it's all going to work out and you're going to thank me and Brooke once Haley finally admits that she's jealous" she smiled so sure of herself.

"Well this better work or else, you're not getting anymore gifts out of me young lady" Nathan threatened.

"I'm not worried, I know this will work… like I said, calm down… I'm going swimming now" Emma said before running towards the pool taking her short and shirt off leaving her with her bikini and jumping right in the water leaving Nathan shaking his head.

****************

"Hey Hales"

"Hey" I replied dryly.

"Oh come on are you still mad about me taking Nathan and Emma in?" Brooke said sitting beside me on my bed, as I strum my old guitar.

"I'm not" I said weakly.

"Well good, I was just being hospitable…he is my brother in law after all"

"Yeah so hospitable that you even offered Emma our pool" I said putting away the guitar.

"The girl loves to swim, so I thought why not offer her your swimming pool, I was just being nice" Brooke said defensively.

"Whatever Brooke"

"Oh I see what the problem is here, you're jealous!" She said smiling knowingly at me.

"Excuse me! I'm not jealous" I sneered.

"If that's your story, but that's the only explanation I can find, why you're so against me being all friendly to Emma, the girl is not that bad, she's actually nice. But then again, jealousy turns a girl into a bitch even you Haley" Brooke said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Will you stop saying that, I'm not jealous! Nathan can go out with any girl in the world and I wouldn't even care, not even a bit" I screamed frustrated at Brooke's accusation, why does she have to be so damn nosy sometimes.

"Good to know" Brooke and I stopped as soon as we heard the voice, we turn our heads to find Nathan standing outside my bedroom door, his face void of emotions and I regretted my little outburst, we watch him walk away.

"It's okay Hales, I think he gets the picture now" Brooke said sympathetically, looking disappointed as she pats me on the back before getting off the bed leaving me yet again by myself.

"Emma get out of the water" Nathan said with a pointed tone.

"What? I'm still swimming; you know what, how bout you join me for a better effect"

"It's over, we're not playing this game anymore, she doesn't care, and she never did"

"What are you talking about of course she does, I can see it, believe me I'm a girl" the girl insisted.

"Well you're wrong she said it so herself, I could date any girl I want and she won't even care, not one bit" he said bitterly.

"She said that?" Emma said shocked.

"Yes she did, so get out of the water now, we're going home"

"What? Where? To charlotte but we just got here" Emma whined.

"No to Lucas'" he cleared.

"You know what, stay here, I'm going to talk to Haley" Emma said firmly as she got out of the pool, wrapping herself with a towel. "Just let me" she said when she saw Nathan about to protest.

*****************

"Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want Emma?" I said not in the mood to talk to anyone especially to her at the moment.

"You don't like me very much do you?" she said, I watch her walk inside my room, standing by my window, my eyes narrowing at his bluntness.

"Really? What gave it away?" I said sarcastically, giving her a tolerating smile.

"Feisty… I see what Nathan likes or should I say liked about you" she said folding her arms in front of her.

"Is this talk going somewhere?" I said impatiently.

"Am I making you jealous?" she asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I blew out astonished by her bluntness.

"You heard me; does it bother you that I'm here? That I'm around Nathan? That he brought me here with him?" she said challengingly.

"You really have some nerve missy… you really should watch it, you're in my house just in case you forgot" I said slowly losing my temper, straightening up myself on the bed where I'm currently seated.

"I'm not forgetting don't worry… and I'm not here to pick a fight, I'm sure you're a nice girl Haley, explains why Nathan had drag me so early to go to the airport to catch the first flight down here, when I just got to New York from Charlotte myself less than 48 hrs before, but Nathan deserves so much better"

"So much better, you mean yourself? You know what, you can go, I don't have time for conversations like this, Nathan and I are not together, and you're not making me jealous, you can runaway together for all I care" I said seething. I'm normally a clam person but this girl is just pushing all the right buttons.

"I guess you don't really care, too bad. Good thing my cousin's a good looking man, he'll find someone else in no time, and it's safe to say your sisters thinks so too" she said looking out the window before looking back at me "thanks for making me use your pool" she said before leaving my room.

Cousin??? They're cousins??? I shake my head at the new information. I eased myself up from the bed to walk to my window. I look on as Taylor and Quinn talk to Nathan by the pool, Taylor obviously trying to do more than talking with him; I watch Nathan smiles over something Quinn said and laughed a few seconds after obviously tickled by something Taylor said. I sighed closing the curtains; I can't stand another minute looking at them. I jump into bed and snuggled under my covers willing myself to sleep in the middle of the day.

45 minutes after and I'm still tossing and turning in my bed, I finally gave up, threw the covers off me, jump off the bed and went downstairs.

"Are you guys leaving now?" I asked when I saw everyone huddled in the living room.

"Yeah sweetheart… we're going to go check the venue one last time for the party on Saturday, Vivian and Quinn are coming with me and your father" my mom said.

"Where are Brooke, Tay and Ally?"

"Brooke is next door, she went home, I think she's waiting for a call from Lucas, Taylor is out somewhere again and Ally is with Nathan and his cousin Emma, I think they're still by the pool… anyway…we're leaving now… see you in a bit sweetheart"

"Bye hales" they said in unison.

"I think your niece got it bad for your boy Hales" Vivian laughed before walking out the door, leaving me with an empty house.

I decided to check on Ally and true enough the three of them are still hanging out by the pool; Ally has her cute tiny swimsuit on and her floaters as she plays with Emma in the water, Nathan looking on by the sidelines.

"Can we talk" I said as I approach Nathan.

"Yeah sure" he said apprehensively.

"Emma can you watch Ally for a bit while I talk to your cousin?" I said and the girl nodded. "Thanks"

We walk silently for a couple of minutes before I decided I've had enough silence.

"I'm really sorry about earlier Nathan, you didn't need to hear my little outburst" I said as we walk around the backyard.

"It's okay, at least now I know, I remember you telling me before, that what we're doing is dangerous and I've realized it is. I feel like you cheated on me but in reality you didn't. And you telling me we're not together actually reminded me of that little fact, it's so easy to forget about it when I'm with you Haley, and I really am not sure why I went here, I guess I thought there was something else there and that maybe coming here I'd finally get an answer, and somehow I did" I watch him talk, as he stare into nothing.

"Nathan, it's not like that okay…" I tried to say…

"It's really okay Haley, at least now I won't feel guilty going out with someone else, and you won't have to feel guilty doing the same too" I felt like someone punch me in the gut, I tried to ignore the prickling feeling behind my eyes at his words.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"If you want, Emma and I can leave tomorrow, I mean I don't want you to feel uncomfortable while I'm here" he said looking at me.

"No… no… don't leave… I mean, I'm not ready to tell my parent's yet… you can stay…and Emma too…by the way sorry if I jump into conclusion" I said blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall any minute now.

"Nah, it was Brooke's crazy idea, she was convinced that making you jealous is a good idea, and you know Emma being 17 and all, thought it was brilliant so she went on with it" he laughed lightly.

"Wow 17"

"Surprised huh? Yeah she's matured for her age; I guess it's in the genes" he joked.

"Nathan…" I said and he turn to look at me "Not my sisters" I said and he nodded in understanding.

"Of course" he said, before silence engulfs us.

"Friends?" I asks, I thought about it for a few seconds, it's either that or nothing; I sighed knowing I've ruined a good thing.

"Best" he said with a small smile and I smiled back weakly.

_Just friends…_

_**********************_

**So that was chapter 8.... do you all Hate me now?! haha! DRAMA! Don't panic though... conflicts are good... it arises questions and eventually brings about realization :) **

**As always i would love love to read what you have to say for this chapter, love it or hate it... i'd appreciate a review :) **

**BTW the next chapter is done, i'll update again soon or maybe i'll wait a lil' longer this time since i have no idea what to write for chapter 10 yet haha!!! **

**Again thank You so much for reading :)**

**xxx-sheenanastaja**


	9. Faultline

**"USE SOMEBODY"**

**Chapter 9**

**Faultline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and any of the characters from the show, any scene, dialogue you might recognize from the show I don't take credit for, only this story's concept.**

*********

**Hi guys! I'm back with another update :) But first let me thank everyone who left their reviews for the last chapter.**

**To betherzz i always love reading your reviews, and although you're not very thrilled with the last chapter, and you were very vocal about it, i appreciate the fact that you're so into this whole story and that i was able to evoke such emotions from you, i guess that's every writer's goal, to draw their readers into the story and to make them care about the characters and what's going on with them :) **

**and to everyone else who wasn't that thrilled but understood that drama is needed to keep a story interesting...no need to fret i'm not planning on making it a "10 chapter roller coaster" as per 23OTHFan :) **

**They'll get there...where they're supposed to be... this is a Naley fanfic after all... so just be patient and i'll make sure to make every chapter of their journey worth the wait :) and worth the read :) **

**so shoutout to all my reviewers: NathanJames23, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, currish, Ninpinpin, mirna23, Naleylove2711, Kim-Anadrade32593, 23OTHFan, KnKCullen, fmjl11, Betherzz and finally Tutornaley23. **

**Thank You guys so much! So here's chapter 9! Hope ya'll enjoy this one! :) **

*********

*********

It's now Thursday two days after I had that talk with Nathan, and 2 days before the huge party my parents annually throws for their anniversary. So far everything's been good, a little awkward at times and my parent's still under the impression that Nathan and I are together.

I'm still getting used to having Nathan around without our usual banters amongst other things that we're used to doing together. It's hard, it's like trying to stop second nature, it takes a lot out of me and I can see its taking a lot out of him too.

"Hey Hales" I smiled instantly at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Nate" I said turning around to see him walking out of the house to the grassy part of the backyard, we're having a little barbecue party and I'm currently setting up the table.

"This thing is heavy" Nathan said as he carry dad's grill, I laughed.

"Well why didn't you ask for help then?" I joked.

"Yeah right, like you'll be any help" he teased.

"Hey I resent that, I can be useful too if I want to be" I protest good naturedly.

"Of course" he said as he walks towards me after placing the grill to the ground, surprising me with a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry habit" he said embarrassed.

"Yeah" I laughed uneasily.

*****

How do you go from kissing friends to just friends? That's what I really need to know right now. It was never this awkward between us before, even when she used to _pretend_ she hates me I chuckled at the thought, there's always this easy air between us, but now it's all tension, frustrations and apprehensions, I don't like it, and I can tell she's not thrilled about it too. But after that talk we had by the pool 2 days ago, it's been hard; it's been uneasy and uncomfortable to be around each other, especially since everyone else in her family thinks we're together, I'm actually surprised that none of them is being suspicious since Haley and I barely stays in one place together, it's like we're constantly avoiding each other and when we do happen to be in the same room, I feel as if I'm suffocating.

"I'll go see if they have anything else for me to carry" I said uncomfortably wanting to find a reason to distant myself from her yet again.

"Yeah okay" she said, purposely busying herself with the table setting, I sighed before walking away.

"Ems can you go outback and help Haley with the tables please" I said to my cousin "Mr. James is there anything else you need help carrying?"

"That's okay Nate, just the grill, thanks for taking it out, I'm getting old for carrying heavy stuff" Jimmy gave me a pat on the back.

"No problem" I said.

"Are you and Haley okay?" he asked catching me off guard.

"Yes sir" I said rather quickly. "Haley and I are okay" I added.

"Okay, I guess my girl's still not comfortable with PDA in front of her family, just a bit surprised by the lack of interaction with the both of you, I'm almost convinced that the girl with you on the tabloids wasn't Haley" Jimmy laughed and I forced a laugh too. "Don't mind me, I'm just being a nosy dad" he said shaking his head.

"Okay" I said lamely. "Mr. James" I called out to him just when he was about to leave the kitchen.

"Yeah Nate?" he asked turning around.

"Can I talk to you?" I found myself saying.

"Sure… okay…come with me" he said and I followed him.

*****

"Mom where are Nathan and Daddy?" I asked a little unnerved by their sudden absence.

"I'm not sure sweetie, they were just talking earlier in the kitchen before I came out here" my mom said as she arrange the food on a separate table.

"Okay... how about the others? Quinn, Taylor and Brooke…and by the way when is Lucas coming back?"

"Haley, what's with the 20 questions? I don't know where your sisters are, probably changing into their swimsuits, I mean this is a barbecue/pool party anyway… you know what why don't you go change too? And Brooke is probably with them, I'm not sure about Lucas, I haven't asked Brooke yet…come on go up to your room and change" my mom said patting my behind "Chop-chop" she said.

I found Brooke in my room, true enough she already has her bikini under her clothes, another one laid out on my bed.

"Great you're here, I took the liberty of choosing your bikini for you, this one will look so damn good on you, and Nathan won't know what hit him" Brooke said her dimples showing.

"Brooke, of all people, you should know no amount of bikini is going to change things between me and Nathan, I told you what we've talked about remember?" I sighed fingering the black bikini on the bed.

"I don't believe that for a second, you know he's probably just following your lead, and like you he's probably regretting that little talk too"

"Brooke I don't regret it okay" I said rather weakly.

"Well I don't believe you and the way you say it just proves that, you regret ever throwing that friends thing in his face, I can see it, and you know it" I hate how Brooke can read me so well.

"It doesn't matter now does it?" I said grabbing the suit and walking out of my room to change in the bathroom.

"Of course it does!" I heard Brooke yelled from behind me. "Argh you two are so damn frustrating" was the last thing I heard before I closed the door to the bathroom.

"You're frustrated??? Oh you have no idea how I feel" I muttered while I hastily take my clothes off to put the suit on. I went back to my room to find it deserted; I grab one of my newer sun dresses from the closet, putting it on over my bikini.

I walk out to the backyard to find everyone present, my father and Nathan, for some reason are huddled in the corner by the grill with a bottle of beer each, the four girls already in the pool, while Mom and Vivian are seated by the table with Ally, already munching on the goodies.

"A little early for a bottle of beer don't you think so dad?" I asked raising an eyebrow at my father from where I'm standing by the sliding door.

"Oh come on baby girl, it's just one bottle, it's a must when you're having a man to man talk" my dad said with a wink and somehow it made me nervous, what could they be talking about?

"If you say so" I said before walking to the table to join my mom and Vivian.

"What do you think those two are talking about?" Vivian asked throwing a quick look at the two guys.

"They're probably planning Haley's wedding now" my mom giggled.

"Mom!" I warned.

"Oh stop it Haley, I'm just teasing" my mom said pinching my cheeks.

"Haley come on jump in the water and take that sundress of yours, let's see how that bikini looks on you" Brooke cheered from the water.

"Yeah Hales" Quinn followed.

"Fine" I said getting up from the chair, walking to the side of the pool, taking my sun dress off and dropping it on the cement leaving me with the black bikini I had underneath.

"Haley James, you look smoking" Brooke teased, I took the pony tail from my wrist using it to put my hair up in a bun.

"Looking good bob" I heard my dad hollered from the end of the yard, I turned to look at him, my eyes instantly connecting with Nathan's and I felt myself heat up under his intense gaze, and then he looks away… I frown _what's wrong with him? _I saw my dad pat him on the shoulder before sipping on his beer, making me frown even more before I felt someone grab my ankle, and I look down to see Emma smiling up at me.

"Jump in Haley" she said and I smiled back, Emma and I in the past few days have grown closer, I guess it made it easier to like her knowing she's not after Nathan, or with Nathan, she's a sweet girl I must say she even gets along with Taylor, surprisingly.

"Move over guys" and they did before I jump in doing a canon ball, earning applause from everyone, I laughed as I emerged from under the water.

"Nice" Taylor said impressed.

"Thanks" I said coyly.

"What are your boy and Dad talking about? They look serious" Quinn said intrigued by the sudden male bonding happening before us.

"Who knows" I shrug, trying to brush the same question out of my head.

"Who cares lets swim" Taylor said the least bit interested.

*****

"Kids let's eat" my mom called after a while.

I watch everyone else leave the water, as I opted to do more laps, going back and forth from each end of the pool, until I felt someone's feet hanging in the water, I stopped and pulled my head out from under to see who owns it, surprised to see Nathan sitting at the end of the pool, his legs hanging, the end of his shorts getting soaked, my towel draped across his shoulder.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hey" I smiled back; it's amazing how easily he can affect my mood, feeling a little lighter now that he's near me.

"Come here" he said extending his arms out to me, I took his hand and he pulled me in between his legs as I continue to thread the water to keep me afloat.

"So I talk to your dad" he said looking down at me.

"You did? What did you talk about?" I asked hesitantly, somewhat unnerved.

"He knows" he finally said.

"Oh… how did he take it?"I let out a small nervous laugh.

"He asked me if we're okay, I said yes at first but then I didn't want to lie anymore, I like your parents Hales, and it's hard to lie in your dad's face when he asked me a direct question, so I asked him if we can talk, and I told him everything, from the beginning" he said nervously. "He took it well, he didn't throw me out, he still likes me I think, plus I heard what I needed to hear" he said with a smile.

"And what is that?" I said curiously.

"I'll tell you when it's time" he smiled wickedly at me.

"What??? That's mean Nate, you can't just tell me something like that and leave me hanging" I whined.

"I know" he teased.

"Nathan" I shrieked when he effortlessly pulled me out of the water, his hands under my arm pit, catching me totally off guard as he sat me sideways on his lap before wrapping me with my towel that was on his shoulder only moments ago.

"Did you really need to do that?" I scowled at him.

"Well your mom said to get you out of the water, I just did what I was told" he said with a chuckle and I playfully slap his chest.

"Good job Nate" I heard my dad cheered. I craned my neck to the side to look at him, only to find everyone watching on the exchange, I felt myself blush with embarrassment.

"You and your blush" Nathan chuckled once more "Come on get up let's eat" he said as he gently pushes me off his lap so I can stand on my feet, I wrap the towel securely around my body this time.

"You two are too cute" my mom cooed from her place.

"Are you sure you're not going to tell me what you and my dad talked about?" I tried once more to get him to spill the beans.

"Nice try Hales, but not yet" he said pulling me to his side, and I reveled at the fact that we're acting normal again, I'm a little confused at the moment but I'd worry about that later. "But then again, it's up to you" he added coyly.

"Nathan, stop sounding so cryptic, gosh you're killing me here" I whined as we walk to the table.

"Finally" my mom said as we join them. "So the party's almost ready for Saturday, Quinn here will be our official photographer as always, Brooke is in charge of the decorations and Taylor did a wonderful job at getting us huge discounts for the catering"

"Good job Tay" I said.

"Eh…the manager's easy" she said smugly and we all laughed._ Figures_.

"How about you Haley, will you be singing this year? You didn't last year" my dad reminded me.

"Not sure dad" I replied shortly.

"Why not? I'd love to hear you sing" Nathan said from beside me.

"What you mean you haven't heard my little girl sing? Oh you're missing out Nate" my mom boasts.

"Well I kind of did, I mean she was singing along the whole time we were watching Mamma Mia, but that's just about it"

"You had him watch mamma mia with you? Nice job James, I remember you failing miserably into getting me to watch that movie with you" Brooke laughed. "Why didn't you tell me Nathan watched it with you?"

"You watch a musical?" Emma said amused.

"Yeah well I don't think Nathan would like me broadcasting it, I mean NBA superstar watching Mamma Mia, what a trip" I teased with a giggle.

"Thanks for the concern babe" Nathan quipped dropping a kiss on the side of my head surprising me; I felt my ear heat up at the gesture, it's something I'm used to, something that felt natural but it hasn't been for the past few days and now it surprises me when he does that, and why is he still doing it in the first place? I ask myself, totally baffled by his sudden shift of behavior.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, I gave Nathan a side glance, to find him happily digging in his food, my eyes then landed on Brooke who's smiling teasingly at me and then to my dad who has the biggest grin, _why the hell is he smiling like a maniac?_ Now I'm really curious as to what those two had talked about, it's like they share some inside joke or something and I'm afraid to find out that the joke happens to be on me. _Argh!_ I averted my eyes away from my father and nervously pick on my food.

"Eat Hales" Nathan chided as he dumps more food on me "You eat so much more than that when we were in New York" he said dropping a huge piece of chicken on my plate.

"I do not! I happen to eat like a normal person, you however eat like a pig, always have" I argued, fingering the chicken he just placed on my plate and dropping it on his.

"All thanks to your cooking" he murmured his mouth stuffed with food.

"Nathan, swallow before you speak" I scolded good naturedly, slapping him playfully.

"Really you cook for Nathan Hales? That's sweet" my sister Vivian gushed, Ally sitting on her lap, looking lost at all the adult conversation.

"What does she cook for you Nate?" Quinn asked.

"Different stuff, but her pasta's are the best" he said proudly.

"Yeah her talent in the kitchen, she got that from me" my mom boast yet again.

"I don't doubt that Mrs. James, this chicken is amazing, my mom needs to ask you for recipes, she sucks in the kitchen" he chuckled.

"Nathan what did I tell you about calling me Lydia and Mr. James… Jimmy?"

"Sorry… Lydia" Nathan smiled, I watched at the exchange, impressed at how well Nathan fits in our little family.

"Atta boy" my mom said satisfied.

"Dad where are all the meats?" I asked.

"Sweetheart that's for dinner, Nathan and I will grill those later" my dad assured.

"You and Nathan huh" I mumbled under my breath.

"Are you saying something Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Nope"

"I want to go swimming now mommy" Ally started to fuss on her mother's lap.

"I think I'm ready to go back to the water too" I said.

"Yeah me too" they all agreed.

"Are you joining us?" I asked Nathan.

"Sure" he said, before he stood up to walk to the side of the pool, I heard everyone let out a collective whistle and cat calls, and I turn around to find Nathan shirtless left only with his short, his back to us, all his muscles straining against his own skin, I gulped at the view. _He's ripped!_

"Looking hot Nate" I heard Taylor call out from across me, I shot her a dagger look. "Just noticing" she shrugs.

"Well don't! Don't notice, don't even look" I stammered agitated.

"Wow I've never seen you like this Haley bob" my mom said.

"What honey? Jealous?" my dad said to my mom and my mom silently nodded looking at me like I've grown a second head.

"Yup jealous Haley, is a trip to watch, don't worry Hales looks good on you" Brooke commented.

"Whatever, come here Al, let's go swimming" I didn't bother denying it, taking my niece off from her mother's lap and carrying her to the pool.

"See she didn't even protest" I heard Brooke spoke again.

I watch as one by one they jump into the water, while I made sure Ally have her floaters on. I narrowed my eyes irritably as I watch the girls thread the water around Nathan, chatting up with him.

"Nathan… can you take Ally please" I called out to him wanting to get him away from all of those _bitches_, _god Haley since when did you become so rabid_, I scolded myself.

"Sure" he said swimming towards me and Ally, I handed him my niece carefully, before standing up to unwrap myself of the towel, fixing my bikini in front of Nathan, not purposely but when I saw him watching I made sure to do it slowly, enjoying the way he's gawking at me. _Oh yeah he's gawking alright_.

_Haley James you are so Taylor's sister!_ I scolded myself yet again.

I gracefully dove into the water head first before coming up for air right in front of them, raking my hands through my soaked hair, squeezing the water off it.

"Really sexy Hales" Nathan said with a wicked grin, and I felt myself blush at his compliment.

"You too" I caught myself saying, I bit on my lip as he chuckled pulling me to him, Ally still attached to his hip, her small arms wrap around his neck.

"Look at them, they look adorable together, and with Ally with them they're like a family don't you guys think so?" Vivian gushed.

"Absolutely, I've never seen Haley, so…. I don't know…carefree, and did you see her completely lost it earlier? Brooke's right jealousy looks good on my girl" Lydia agreed.

"I like Nathan" Jimmy said.

"Me too"

"Me three" Vivian joked and they all laughed as they went back to watching the scene in front of them.

"I'm going to do something, Hales why don't you swim away from us for a bit… not too far away though" he said and I did as I'm told.

"What are you going to do Nathan?" I asked from my place not too far away from the two of them, I watch him hug Ally to him, before whispering something in her ear, and then taking her under the armpit. "Watch Ally fly hales" he said before the little girl came flying in the air and dropping wildly in the water in front of me.

"Oh my god!" I laughed my eyes wide.

"Again again again" the kid giggled uncontrollably.

"Cool huh?" Nathan said proud of himself.

"So cool Uncle Nathan" Ally cheered.

My heart melted at that, I look at Nathan our eyes meeting, and I can tell he didn't expect that from Ally, but nevertheless he's happy about his new title.

"Yeah so cool Uncle Nathan" all the girls cooed before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

I pulled Ally by the waist taking her with me as I swim the short distance towards Nathan, stopping right in front of him, I pulled his face close to mine, surprising both ourselves with a kiss. I sighed as soon as our cold lips touched, what felt cold in the beginning instantly turned heated as the kiss progress, I felt one of his arm go around my waist pulling me closer to him, and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, suddenly feeling everything else around us disappear, we kiss for what felt like forever before suddenly air became an issue, we both pulled away panting, my forehead against his, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by how perfect everything feels, I wound my free arm around his neck, nuzzling my head in the crook of it.

"God I've missed you" I breathe out.

"I've missed you too, I've missed this" he said breathlessly, and I sigh relieved to know he feels the same way, as I hold onto him for dear life.

The moment was broken when we heard a giggle from beside us, only then I remembered Ally is still there happily watching the scene before her, with so much innocence. I let out an embarrass laugh when I heard my sister yelled "That was really cute Hales, but make sure you do that without the kid next time" I nuzzled deeper into him, the girls letting out another round of laughter.

"I think we better give Ally back to her mother, before we corrupt her" I joked a little embarrassed finally looking up, my face still slightly heated.

"I'll take her" he offered, dropping one last kiss on my lips before tucking Ally to his side and swimming towards the pool stair, I watch them leave the water before I swam to where the girls are happily chatting.

"Hey guys"

"Hey yourself, I didn't know my sister's an exhibitionist" only Taylor would be impressed about something like that.

"Yeah Hales, what was that? You were totally getting it on with Nathan and with Ally watching, dirty!" Brooke teased.

"That was fun" Emma said.

"Totally… it's like live porn or something" Quinn quipped.

"You guys suck! You know what you girls need? You need to find a guy of your own" I suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Not a problem for me, I'm married" Brooke interjected.

"But he's not here is he?" I challenged.

"Not yet anyways… he'll be here later, so girls you heard Haley, it's time you get a love life, I cannot believe she managed to find one for herself and the two of you nada" she laughed and I joined in.

"Excuse me but I already found one, he's a sport agent" Quinn boast.

"Good job Quinn, how bout you Tay?"

"I'm never without a guy" she said coyly.

"STD in the making" Brooke snickered.

"Shut up" Taylor said splashing Brooke with water, which broke into a water fight. When all the chaos died down, we started chatting up, not minding being in the water and possibly turning into a prune by the end of the night.

*****

"Brooke your husband is here" my mom announced, followed by Lucas walking toward us.

"Uh-oh" I said.

"Why do I have a feeling you're not happy to see Brooke's husband?" Emma asked probably perplexed by my reaction.

"It's just that, the last time he was in New York I threw him out of my apartment" I said sheepishly.

"You did? Why? You two are like best friends" Quinn said.

"Yeah well my hubby is not a big fan of Haley's boy" Brooke explained.

"Wait, but they're brothers" Taylor said confused.

"It's a long story, but anyways… I told you Hales, my man's going to be here any second now, Emma aren't you going to say hi to your cousin?"

"Oh no, Lucas is not my cousin but I've met him a couple of times before" Emma denied.

"He's not?" we all asked confused.

"I'm a Lee, I'm not a Scott thank God for that" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey I'm a Scott" Brooke protested.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just that, have you met Dan Scott? I'm glad my cousin grew up to be nothing like him, I'm just glad I didn't come from the same blood line as him. That man is evil"

"You too huh?" I said.

"So you've met him? Wow, how was it?"

"Brooke and I both, it was a nightmare that's all there is to say"

"Hey honey" Lucas greeted as he walks by the pool.

"Hey Baby… I've missed you" she said swimming to the side, Lucas drops to his knees to drop a kiss to her waiting lips.

"Hey girls, Emma nice to see you again" he said smiling "Hales, ready to talk to me now?" he asked with an easy smile.

"Hi Lucas" Emma greeted back.

"Well it depends, do you promise to stop being an ass and stop attacking your own brother?" I asked bluntly.

"I promise, and I saw him before I came out here, we talked, we're cool"

"Really?" I asked surprised. _So that's where he went off to_.

"Yup Hales, Really" he assured.

"Good, where is he anyway?" I asked, looking around the backyard to find him standing next to my dad by the grill. "Oh there he is" I smiled, happy that the two of them are really getting along.

"That was some show you two put out right there earlier" Jimmy teased the young boy.

"I didn't expect that too" he said grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah I was watching, my daughter pounced on you" he laughed not the least bit affected by the fact. "I can tell you're happy about that"

"I' am… I'm just following her lead, but I know we still have a lot to talk about" Nathan said seriously.

"That's okay Nate, remember what I told you, it's true, I know my daughter" he assured him.

"Hey" I said interrupting Nathan and my dad's little private chat. "What are you two conniving about out here?" I joke standing next to Nathan.

"Nothing, we're not conniving" He said pulling me close, my bikini clad body brushed against his now dry bare chest, loving the contrast of the cold and the heat, I snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah right" I said unconvinced, one of my arm going around the back of his waist my free hand grabbing the bottle of beer from his hand, sipping on it.

"She's a lightweight" my dad commented.

"Yeah I was a witnessed to that, though she's a quiet drunk much to my dismay" Nathan joked.

"Yeah even when drunk, my girl's still proper" my dad chuckled and I scowl at being the punch line.

"Well, you already have Taylor, drunk or not she's rowdy, It might give you a heart attack if I add to that" I countered.

"So True" my father smiled lovingly at me and I smiled back.

"Besides I haven't been that completely wasted, just so you wait" I promised, the two chuckled and I joined in the laughter.

*****

The dinner went great, as we gathered around the long table, passing food from one end of the table to the other… happily chit chatting about random things but mostly it's our parents embarrassing us, their children, Brooke included of course, I'm just glad my mother didn't bring out the photo albums, but then again there's always another day for that.

"That was a fun dinner" Nathan said as he stands in front of the sink, we're now half way through washing all the dishes.

"Yeah it was, but really Nathan, did you have to offer to wash all the dishes? My mom should have opted for plastic wares" I scrunched my nose.

"Oh wow, I didn't know being in Tree Hill, turns you into a princess, hey we used to enjoy washing dishes together back in New York" he teased and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah well it was fun when there are only two or three plates that we need to wash" I said defensively.

"You can sit this one out if you want, I'll be fine here" he said.

"Nah, I like to help" I resigned.

"Well then stop whining you big baby" he joked earning him a glare and a slap from me.

"Watch it!" I said pointing a finger at him with mock anger.

"So violent" he muttered shaking his head, a smile etched on his face, I smiled watching him.

"Hey Hales, your mom asked me to tell you they're turning in, I think Tay and Quinn are about to call It a night too, as well as Lucas and I, Nate, I'll take Emma back to the house, I think we tired her out, woot! We still have it Hales, we're able to tire a 17 year old girl out, and we still know how to have fun" Brooke chirped from her place by the kitchen door.

"Brooke, we're not that old, we're only 24" I reminded her with a small laugh.

"Yeah well 7 more years and we're out of the calendar" she said depressingly, I can't help but laugh at her.

"Yeah well that's still in 7 years. And don't worry about me and Nathan, we're okay" I smiled.

"Okay cool, well we're going home, Nate, just go through the back door when you're ready to go home"

"Sure Brooke, thanks"

"Nite guys" she said waving a hand in the air before leaving us.

"Well all done" Nathan breathe out, exhausted from all the cleaning we did.

"Yup, good job dish washer boy" I teased.

"Right back at ya towel drying girl" he teased back, I giggled.

"Okay… now I can go home" he said drying his hand with the dry towel hanging by one of the kitchen drawers.

"You can stay here for the night if you want" I rushed out.

"In your room?" he smiled mischievously at me.

"Why not? Won't be the first time" I shrug, not seeing anything wrong with it, it's not like I haven't slept in the same bed as him before, and besides with how normal everything felt today, I wanted to push it some more by having him stay for the night, just like how we used to back in New York.

"You said that, no taking it back" he said hopefully.

"Yes you dork!" I said grabbing his hand, and pulling him out the kitchen.

"Okay same rules apply… keep your hands to yourself" I said in false stern, we're now up in my room, already in my usual silk shorts and spaghetti tank top, Nathan with his basketball shorts and a t-shirt he changed into earlier after dinner.

"Yeah like that ever applies" he said jumping on the bed, and getting under the covers.

"Hey! I was still fixing it"

"Haley, we're sleeping on it, it's going to get all messed up anyways, stop being so anal" he said pulling me down on the bed next to him. "Now come here I've missed this" he said and with that I felt my heart melt at his words. I went under the covers, snuggling into him, my head resting on his chest one arm across his torso, his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I've missed this too" I admitted, dropping a kiss to his shirt clad chest.

"Hales… I hate to break the mood, but I think we still need to talk" he said carefully.

"I know, we'll talk, but for now…let's stay like this… is that okay?" I asked looking up at him.

"More than okay" he said dropping a kiss on my forehead, before I went back to resting my head on his chest.

I know he's right, we do have a lot to talk about, a lot to clear, but I'm a little scared at how said talk is going to turn out, and I want to revel on the feeling of being this near to Nathan some more before we dwell into the nitty-gritty of our _'relationship'_ or the lack thereof.

******

The next morning I was brought out of my peaceful sleep by loud noises coming from the backyard, I turn around to find the space next to me empty, I frowned not finding Nathan there, I sleepily get out of bed, to look out the window, I smiled, my whole family, with Lucas, Emma and the person I was just looking for…Nathan, are all by the pool, already in their suits and shorts, having breakfast, some of them already in the water.

I went into my closet and grab a new bikini, and a short before going to the bathroom by the hallway to change.

"You're up and already dress for the water" my dad greeted.

"Yup, you guys we're pretty loud" I joked lightly.

"Sorry baby" my mom said.

"That's okay… I don't want to be left out from all the fun anyways" I smiled, sitting next to her before taking a piece of toast from the table and pouring a glass of mango juice on an empty glass.

"Morning Haley" _finally someone noticed I'm up_, Emma waved happily at me, the rest turning their heads to look in my direction. "Morning Hales" they greeted.

"Morning guys" I greeted back, I watch Nathan walk towards me with a huge smile on his face making my morning already 10 times better.

"Hey" I said as he stands in front of me, looking good in his surfer shorts and bare chiseled chest.

"Morning…sorry I left before you're up" he smiles down at me.

"It's okay… come here" I said crooking a finger at him, he bent down, and I push myself up a little off the chair to drop a kiss on his lips, pulling away, I look at him, his smile mirroring mine.

"That's sweet" my mom cooed. "So Nate, already sleeping in my daughters room huh, same bed I suppose?" my mom teased.

"Mom" I warned.

"It's okay baby… I saw Nathan doing his walk of shame out of your bedroom this morning, he assured me nothing happened much to my disappointment" my dad giving his sad face.

"Oh my god, you guys are crazy" I said embarrassed shaking my head.

"We're just teasing sweetheart… okay maybe just a little" my parents laughed like crazy hyenas.

"Argh… you guys are unbelievable… come on Nate, let's swim" I said getting up from the chair and pulling Nathan with me to the pool. "Just ignore them" I told him.

"No harm done, I like your parents" he said sincerely.

"Well obviously they like you too" I quipped.

"Did they like any of your other boyfriends too?" he asked and I look at him to see him seriously waiting for an answer.

"Well the first and the last time I brought a boy in this neighborhood and introduced to my parents, the next day some skank had stolen him from me, leaving me with a bruised ego" I said scowling at the memory.

"Bruised ego huh? Not a broken heart?"

"Please I was in high school, I don't think I know what love is at that time, so no, definitely not a broken heart"

"And you know what love is now?" he asked surprising me.

"I'm not really sure" I said honestly looking him in the eye and he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah me too, what is love… let me know when you finally got the answer" he smiled and I smiled back.

"Now jump into the water and catch me" he did, he then spread his arms wide, and I jumped right into it, him catching my fall. "Nice catch" I beamed at him.

I wipe a hand gently to his face cupping the side of it dropping soft kisses to his lips, another one on the side of it and on his jaw.

"Oh look, Nathan and Haley… being nauseatingly sweet again….get a room" Taylor yelled from the other side of the pool... faking disgust.

"Hey don't give Nathan any ideas" Lucas joked making all of them roar in laughter.

"They totally ruined my plan" he pouted.

"Oh stop it" I said cupping his whole face playfully with my hand.

"What? I'm serious, I was just thinking that"

"Shut up!" I giggled, wriggling out of his grasp and dropping into the water "Race you" I challenged, taking in a deep breath before diving under.

We did a few laps together, me losing to him every single time, the boy seems to be good at everything I thought.

We swam a few more minutes holding hands under the water, occasionally dropping kisses on each other, and just enjoying being together, it was the perfect scenario.

******

"Nathan Stop it… you're killing me" I choke out in between strangled giggles.

"Are you finally going to admit your defeat earlier?" he said not relenting with his tickling, as we sat by the side of the pool my feet to his lap.

"Hell no! I didn't lose, it's not fair game, you're obviously longer than I' am of course you're going to reach the end faster than I can, no matter what I do" I argued adamantly.

"Well then, I have no choice but to continue doing this" he tickled harder this time and I was almost lying on the floor squirming trying to get out of his grasp.

"Natha…What the hell is that skank doing here?" I stopped moving, my eyes wide with fire seeing the person standing next to my mom.

"Hales?" he said confused before he turn around to look at the reason for my current mood change.

"Nathan…someone's here to see you" my mom called.

"You know her?" I asked as I felt myself already grew heated with anger.

"Hey Nathan" and the skank speaks.

"What the hell!" I pulled my legs off from Nathan's lap.

"Looking good Hades"

"Watch it you slut, you're in my house, I could drown you all I want and no one will know" I warned standing up.

"Whatever, I'm not here for you anyway, I'm here for Nathan" she said sending Nathan a slutty smile. I shake my head in disgust.

"Unbelievable" I blew out walking away from Nathan…"Take that slut out of my house Nathan" I yelled back before going back inside the house walking past the intruder.

"Carrie what are you doing here?" Nathan asks walking towards the girl.

"What the fuck Nathan! What is that slut doing here? You're messing things up with Haley big time and you don't even know it" Brooke said walking from her place on the other end of the pool to stand in front of Nathan and Carrie.

"I didn't invite her here" Nathan said in his defense. "What are you doing here Carrie? I don't remember inviting you in, this isn't my house and even if it happens to be my place, I'm not going to invite you" Nathan said repulsed and pissed off by the sudden conflict this girl seemed to have started, just when everything's going back to normal again.

"Oh please Nathan, you were completely checking me out the other day, I saw you and we totally had a moment when I introduced myself to you" she said shamelessly.

"You heard him Carrie, the boy doesn't want you, and he's with Haley, if you don't want to have missing teeth I suggest you leave this instant" Brooke warned pointedly.

"You heard her, leave" Taylor suddenly standing next to Brooke, ready to attack the brunette.

"Whatever… here's my no. Nathan, call me if you want to hang out…amongst other things" she handed him a piece of paper, winking at him before walking away.

"Who let that bitch in?" Brooke threw out. "Nathan… you better go and talk to Haley" Brooke said Nathan nodded before going in the house to look for Haley.

"What the hell happened here? The frames on my bedroom wall almost broke at how hard Haley banged her door, I just went into change and then I come out to this?" Quinn said looking flustered and confused.

"Carrie was here" Taylor snit.

"Carrie as in Carrie our neighbor slut Carrie? What the hell was she doing here?"

"Well she's after Nathan this time, and Haley blew a gasket" Brooke said, shaking her head.

*****

I cannot believe the nerve of that girl showing up in my own house, I can't believe how she didn't change one bit over the years; she's still that slutty, conniving little skank that she was back in high school. What now she's after Nathan?! And how the hell did she knew him? Did he hit on her? Of all the girls in Tree Hill why her why that hag?! I pace like a maniac inside my room when I heard a soft knock in my room.

"I'm not in the mood to talk" I seethed.

"Hales it's me Nathan… please talk to me" I heard Nathan's voice I walk to the door with heavy feet, before pulling it open, finding him standing on the other side, I pushed him hard on the chest walking out from my room until we're both standing in the hallway.

"What do you want?" I bit out.

"I just want to talk" he said softly.

"You want to talk? Okay let's talk what are you doing talking with that slut? And how dare you invite her here?" I said my voice shaking with agitation.

" I didn't invite her here okay, I was running the other day and then I saw her, she came up to me and introduced herself, I mentioned something about staying at Brooke's but mostly here that's just it, I was just being nice" he said calmly as he timidly reached for my hand, but I brushed it away.

"You know what, I don't care who you go out with, but please do me a favor don't ever go out with Carrie" I gritted.

"That's it? It's okay for me to go out with anyone just not with your sisters and Carrie? Is that right?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself Nathan, If you care enough for me, you're going to stay the hell away from that girl" I screamed totally losing my temper.

"If I care enough huh? Well good for you, I care too much, too bad you don't you never did" he yelled back… his words taking me aback.

"What are you talking about?" I said my chest still heaving from anger.

"I've been following your lead all week long Haley, I flew out here and all I got is you bitching at me"

"Are you calling me a bitch?!" I said offended.

"If the shoe fits…and I'm not done yet…. you decide we're just friends, I took it like a man, you ask me not to go after your sisters, I said okay… then all of a sudden we're back to being us but not really us again and then a woman comes barging in here, which I repeat I had nothing to do about and all of a sudden you don't care who I go out with, So we're back to that again?" I watch him as he try to keep his temper in check.

"You're hot and cold Haley and I'm tired of it!"

"I…" I couldn't find the words to say.

"You know what never mind, I guess I'll use this paper anyway" he said holding out a small piece of paper.

"what's that?" I asked softly.

"Carrie's no. I'm going to call her, ask her out" he shrugs.

"Aren't you listening to me Nathan? I told you go out with anyone but not with Carrie" I screamed feeling my blood boil all over again.

"Why not? She's hot" he said evenly getting a rise out of me even more.

"Because she's a slut!" I blew out frustrated.

"Well maybe sluts are my type, at least she knows what she wants and she goes after it, she wants me and I guess she's going to have me then" he smirked darkly at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said between gritted teeth.

"Exactly what I said" he said coldly.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked when I saw him about to walk away. _He always does that argh!!!_

"Next door, I'm going to give Carrie a call"

"Fine Fuck her brains out for all I care!!!!"

"Well thanks for the blessing Haley… I might do just that" he said sarcastically.

"Ass hole!!!" I screamed before storming into my room and closing the door as hard as I can, I actually felt the walls and the floor shake, I threw the first thing I got a hold of which happened to be the bracelet he gave me for my birthday that was sitting on my nightstand. I watch the jewelry fall on the floor across the room, I walk towards it, I pick it up, opening the window and throwing the thing out as hard as I can, I watch it fall in the swimming pool sinking into the water in a matter of seconds.

*****

She's freaking Hot and Cold , one minute we're kissing the next she doesn't care about who I go out with but freaks out when someone else gives me their time of day, I've never met anyone as frustrating as that woman.

"I'm sorry Mr. James" I said shaking my head as I finally reached the James' living room, everyone sitting silently, obviously dumbfounded. "I'm just going to go"

"Nate, she's just mad, she and Carrie hadn't had the best history…just let her cool down" I listened to Brooke try to soothe me.

"It's okay… I think I'm just done" I said resignedly letting out a long breathe. "Mr. and Mrs. James, I don't think Emma and I will be at the party tomorrow"

"What? Nate, but I want to go to the party" Emma whined.

"Fine, you can ask Lucas to drive you back to Charlotte but I'm leaving now" I said firmly.

"I can drive you back" Lucas offered Emma. "But Nate you don't have to go yet just let her cool down" Lucas told his brother.

"Nathan, son, remember what I told you about? Just wait it out, Haley's going to come around, she's just mad right now, just give her some time, and give yourself some time to gather your own thoughts too and maybe you two can sit down and talk without all the screaming and yelling, if she doesn't come and find you tonight, then you can leave tomorrow morning we'll understand" I listened to Jimmy talked and I felt myself calm down a bit, I sighed one last time before nodding my head silently.

"I'll talk to her… I don't know what had gotten to that girl but this is not her" Lydia offered, patting my arm.

"Okay" I said before handing her the piece of paper. "I really have no plans of using it, I was just mad" I said before walking out of the living room.

"What the hell happened?" Quinn asked totally caught off guard by what she just saw, Taylor and Vivian echoing her question.

"Well..." Brooke started to explain.

*****

Lydia silently opened the door to her youngest daughter's room, she found Haley curled up in a fetal position in her pajamas on her bed; she sighed and slowly walk to sit beside her on the bed.

"Haley… are you awake" she asks softly as she carefully caress her still damp hair. "Sweetie talk to me, what happened out there earlier?" she waited patiently for her to say something, a few moments later Haley shifted on the bed, as she rolls to her side now facing her mother.

"Nathan and I aren't really together mom, this whole time we've been pretending" Haley said in a small voice as if embarrassed to have said it, Lydia on the other hand wasn't too shock to hear her daughter's revelation but she chose to listen to her anyway. Lucas approached him and her husband around the time the newer set of pictures of the two of them came out in the tabloids and pretty much told them everything.

Lucas was obviously wasn't happy with it, but knowing their daughter, they trust her judgment over someone else.

"And I don't know what happened, it's like this thing between us, whatever it is started to become like a second nature to us" Haley continued.

"And now you're not pretending anymore" Lydia gently puts in, as she continue to caress her daughters hair, in the hopes of soothing her.

"I went out with another guy, I lied to him about it, and I didn't feel good doing it, and then he found out, he was so mad, I didn't know why, or maybe I just don't want to see it, but then I went to see him, I saw him with Emma, I didn't know then that she's his cousin and I was so jealous mom, that's why I came here without him, we had a fight, a huge one and he said why not stop all of it altogether, he made it look like he's with her and I was so upset, both at him and myself"

"Why were you upset sweetheart?" Lydia prodded gently.

"I was upset at him because I don't like seeing him with someone else and I was upset at myself for feeling that way, upset that I let things get this far with him mom…it's not supposed to be like this with us, it's supposed to be just all pretend" she choked out.

"And Carrie?" Lydia pushed.

"God I hate her, why does she always have to go after what's already mine?" Haley said exasperated.

"So you're claiming Nathan now?" Lydia teased lightly.

"See that's what I'm talking about mom, I just don't know where to stand with him anymore, I hate the very idea of him finding someone else, but I don't have the courage to actually voice out my concern, it's like I'm so used to hiding under false pretense" Haley said sitting up.

"I like having Nathan around, he makes me smile at the same time he can get under my skin like no one else does, not even Taylor can piss me off like he can, but I like it… I like all of it, everything that comes with this little charade, I want it, but the thought of having the real thing terrifies me, and yet the thought of not having it with him frightens me more. I just don't know what to do with these feelings mom, I think it's better this way, he's mad at me and I'm mad at him, then we won't have to ever talk to each other ever again" Haley said defeated.

"that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say Haley, and you're a straight A student all throughout your life… you're not mad at him and you know it, you're jealous, jealousy turns a girl into a bitch and a guy into the biggest jerk, It's tricky, that green monster will either be your friend or you worst enemy. But this I know, where jealousy is… love isn't far behind" Lydia smiled at her daughter.

"Mom I'm not in love" Haley insisted.

"I believe you, but you're not just friends with Nathan either, what's really stopping you from being with him Haley? It's obvious to everyone that boy is crazy about you and you to him" Lydia winks at her.

"I just don't want to ruin what we already have"

"But can't you see…you're already doing it by pushing him away? You started something and it turned into this amazing thing, you're too into deep now to try and turn around, you're both standing in the _fault line_ sweetheart and when it gives away, it's either you fall together or you die separately, which one do you prefer?"

"I'm scared mom" Haley finally admitted.

"I can bet all my fingers, he is too, but he was brave enough to come here, not sure what to expect out of it, why don't you be brave enough this time for the two of you? Make up your mind Haley…you don't want to be one of those people with "the one who got away" stories to tell, give it a chance…besides it's not brave if it isn't scary." Lydia said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Mom did you watch that movie again?" Haley said laughing slightly at the quote her mother just used on her.

"You know me so well baby girl… me and your dad had a movie marathon a week ago" Lydia said humor in her voice.

"I love you mom, I needed to have this talk, and I should have come to you before all these mess" Haley smiled weakly at her mother.

"I love you too baby… you know what I like about mess? Organizing it" she winks one last time before getting off from the bed. "Oh wait… here…Nathan gave me this…he said he's not planning to use it, he was just mad" she said handing Haley the small piece of paper with Carrie's no.

"She really gave him her number? That girl will never change" Haley said shaking her head. _What's with girl's giving Nathan their numbers?_

"Take your time but make sure to find Nathan tonight Haley, he's leaving early tomorrow"

"He is?" Haley asked alarmed.

"He was supposed to leave earlier after he stormed out here, but your father talked him out of it, do what you gotta do" she said before leaving Haley to her own thoughts.

By the time I got done replaying every single detail about today's event, I'm too exhausted to move or think anymore, I decided to take a nap and just give my brain a rest from all the drama that went with today.

*****

"So I've talk to our girl" Lydia said as she enters the room her and husband shares and sat on the bed, with him sitting on the other side. "She fess up"

"I see… Nathan fess up too… I guess the boy's more honest than his brother gives him credit for…so did you get through to her?"

"Well I tried, but it's up to her…you know she's a stubborn one" Lydia sighed.

"That she is, she got that from you sweetheart, all our girls did" Jimmy teased his wife "but she always do the right thing" he said confidently.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that she won't make mistakes, I just hope this thing with Nathan won't be one of them, she really likes him"

"And he really likes her, I warned him of Haley's stubbornness, the boy seemed to get her more than we think he does, they'll figure it out" jimmy said reaching for his wife's hand.

"Yeah… they will" they grew silent for a few minutes. "Ok… Good talk husband" Lydia said cheerfully, changing gears.

"Good talk wife…now let's go back out, I'm still hungry" Jimmy laughed getting off the bed.

*****

I finally woke up to find it's already dark out, I panicked a little, thinking I might be too late, I jump off the bed to check on the clock sitting on my vanity and breathe a sigh of relief to find it's actually still pretty early in the night.

I went to my closet grab a t-shirt and denim shorts, and went to the bathroom to take a shower, 45 minutes later and I'm already fully showered and dressed. I made my way downstairs, and then I remembered the bracelet I threw out earlier.

"Hey Hales… you okay now?" my sister Quinn asked from her place in the sofa.

"Yeah…thanks, sorry about earlier" I said a little embarrassed she only nodded.

"Going somewhere?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm going next door… but I'm going to go out back first, I dropped something in the pool earlier today" I said.

"Well the water's cold so good luck" she smiled before turning back her attention to the T.V.

I turned the lights around the pool on; I took my flip flops off before putting my hair up in a bun, and diving in head first.

I swam back and forth trying to find the jewelry, finally a shiny thing caught my eye and I smiled, happy to find what I'm looking for, for a minute there I was scared, I thought maybe It didn't really fall on the water earlier and someone might have picked it up already, not that there are strangers walking on our backyard, but you know what I mean.

I dove deeper until I was deep enough to reach the bracelet, but just when I had the thing on my grasp I felt my hand slide on the tiles, making me slide forward and deeper into the water, I felt my head hit the marbled flooring of the swimming pool, I closed my eyes at the contact, I felt a little dizzy for a moment but I was able to come up for air, the bracelet securely enclosed in my hand. I swam to the end of the pool where the stair is, already feeling light headed as I walk out of the water. I brought my hand up to my forehead where I felt the impact earlier and I sobbed at the sudden ache I felt, feeling my hand being drenched with something, bringing it down from my head to look at it, I saw blood all over my fingers, I willed myself to walk back inside the house.

"Quinn, I think I need to go the hospital" I said calmly but weakly once I made it to the living room water dripping off of me.

"Oh my god Haley! You're bleeding what happened to you" Quinn jumps off the sofa, rushing towards me steadying me. "Mom, Dad help, Taylor!" her screams sounded faint in my ear and the last thing I heard was my mom's voice before everything turned quiet and black.

"Oh my God what happened to your sister" Lydia screeched seeing her daughter passed out in Quinn's arms. "Jimmy, Hurry up, I need you to drive us to the hospital"

"What happened to her?" Jimmy's panic stricken voice filled the room.

"I don't know dad she was just at the pool, she said she dropped something earlier she must have dove in there to get it"

"Her bracelet" Lydia said when she saw the jewelry fell to the floor from Haley's now limp hand, she pick it up before turning to her husband.

"Come on Jimmy, Haley needs stitches…Quinn get a clean towel we need to put something on her wound the blood's gushing out of it, and something to dry your sister with, follow us to the car and take this, keep it" she said giving Quinn the bracelet and taking Haley from her as she and her husband walks their unconscious child's body out the door and into the car.

"Mom what happened?" Taylor came running out of the house.

"Your sister hit her head, she's going to need stitches" Her mother said calmly.

"Is she okay?" Taylor said concerned.

"I'm not sure sweetie, she's unconscious your dad and I are taking her to the hospital, where's Quinny we need those towels now."

"I got it" Quinn said running breathlessly to the car handing the towels to her mother, Jimmy already in the driver's seat, Haley perched in the back.

"Thanks sweetheart, I'll call when we get to the hospital" Lydia promised her daughters before getting into the car herself pulling Haley close as Jimmy drive off.

"What's all the blood on the living room floor" Vivian asked in panic, coming out of the house.

"That's Haley's; mom and dad are on the way to the hospital to take her. God Viv, there's just too many blood coming from her head and then she passed out" Quinn said almost in the verge of tears.

"What? What happened to her?" Vivian asked nervously.

"She hit her head while diving in the pool" Taylor supplied weakly.

"Oh God… I hope she's okay" Vivian Breathes out. "

"Yeah" Her two sisters said sullenly.

"Well come on let's go inside, let's wait for them to call, I hope Haley's okay, it's a good thing Ally's already in bed" Vivian sighed, trying to remain calm, her older sister instinct kicking in. The three sisters walked back inside the house and made fast work of cleaning the slowly drying blood.

*****

"Where are you going?" I heard Brooke from behind me say.

"I'm going next door" I said turning around to look at her.

"Oh Okay… that's good… talk to her Nate, it's just a misunderstanding" Brooke said gently.

"Okay" I said nodding before going out the door.

I started walking next door, my hands in my pockets, a million thoughts running through my brain, not sure where to start, what to say to her.

I made it to the front door of the James' house, knocked on the front door, a few minutes later Vivian appeared on the other side, with a crying Ally in her arms.

"Nathan, come in" she said rather distractedly I noticed. "I'm on the phone can you wait for me in the living room" she said and I nodded, I made my way to the sofa, I was about to sit when something caught my eye, I frowned. There sitting on the wooden center table is the bracelet I gave Haley for her birthday. I felt a little pang at the thought that not only is she not wearing it she had just left it there, like it didn't mean a thing to her, _maybe it doesn't_ I thought to myself my stomach dropping at the thought.

I breathe out shaking my head before grabbing the bracelet from the table and rushing out of the house, not bothering to say goodbye to Vivian.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Emma said as she enters the room I'm currently staying in at Lucas' house, I was startled a little at her presence; I've managed to dodge Brooke and Lucas on my way inside the house but forgot about Emma.

"Packing" I answered shortly with a sigh.

"I can see that, but why?" she asks.

"Because I'm leaving tomorrow morning" I offered curtly, a little annoyed at her nosiness.

"Come on Nathan, Haley will come around, you don't have to leave" she said walking towards the bed and sitting next to me.

"Yeah well… I'm not going to hold my breath for that" I decided to leave out the part where I found Haley's bracelet, not wanting to bruise my ego more. "Just… let me pack Ems, if you want to stay like I said you can have Lucas drive you back to Charlotte" I said evenly.

"Okay…I'm sorry Nate" Emma sighed hugging me as I remain stoic. "Well I'm going to leave you to it, but really Nathan, I'm sure Haley's just still trying to cool down"

"Yeah well I'll probably be back in New York, by the time she decides what she wants to do with me" I said bitterly. "Really Emma I'm fine… I'm going to sleep right after I'm done here"

"Okay… good night, don't leave tomorrow without saying goodbye okay?" she said kissing me on the cheek and I nodded.

I waited for her to leave the room before walking to the door closing it. I pulled out the bracelet from my pocket and dropped it on the nightstand before taking my bag off from the bed, before laying on it as I stare pensively at the ceiling; I gave the bracelet one last look before closing my eyes.

*********

**Whew! So that was chapter 9! What can you say about it?! Still not completely drama free right? But i made sure to throw in some cute Naley in there too ;)**

**Like it, Love it...Don't like it? Hate it? Would love to read your thoughts.**

**Anyways, I already started writing chapter 10 4k+ words down so far... i'm a little slow with this one haha! But don't worry i'll finish it and will try to update as soon as i can. **

**And BTW to my readers, if you're wondering or maybe not wondering at all... let me just share it anyways....**

**I only have 2 things that I'm certain of when i started writing this story.... it's the beginning and the end of it. It is a Naley FF after all...so go figure how this one will end :P hehe...**

**but the chapters in between, i sort of take it and write it as it comes, so if i surprise you with drama here and there... just know that at the end of the day... It still is going to be a happy ending :) **

**But like I said I'LL TRY to make the journey worthwhile :) **

**So again...please review this chapter :) **

**xxx-sheenanastaja**


	10. Clarity

**"USE SOMEBODY"**

**Chapter 10**

**Clarity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and any of the characters from the show, any scene, dialogue you might recognize from the show I don't take credit for, only this story's concept.**

**23232323**

**Hi guys! i'm back! with an update! Just 4 days after my last one Yey huh?! LOL. well this one is a little shorter than my usual updates. But nevertheless i hope you enjoy it. So here's chapter 10! **

***********

I always hated hospitals, there's just something eerie about it, something so uncertain… like you don't know what's going to happen next, you watch people sitting at the corridors, waiting to hear the news that would probably change their lives forever.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" I heard my mom spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm feeling a little better now that they had my head all stitched up" I tried to joke, but my voice betrayed me, even in my own ears it sounded a little weak.

"I'm glad you're okay Hales, you scared me" Quinn said with a weak smile.

"Thanks Quinny, and thanks for bringing me my change of clothes" I smiled sincerely at her, touched by her concern.

"No problem, so will you be able to go home now" she asks.

"Yeah, they took an x-ray of my head earlier to see if I had concussion since I passed out after I hit my head… and I'm cleared." I explained, I started to come to a few minutes before we got to the hospital, my memory a little hazy but by the time we got there the events of the night came rushing back so vividly in my head, making my already throbbing forehead more painful.

"That's good" she said smiling relieved.

"Okay bob, you're all set to go home, I've signed everything that needed to be signed, you ready?" my dad asked with a tired smile as he came into the room.

"Yup" I said easing myself off the bed. "Does Brooke know what happened?" I asked walking with Quinn out of the room, my parents walking in front of us.

"Are you kidding me? If that girl knew what happened she'd be here" she laughed and I followed. "I was so freaked out I forgot about her, which is probably a good thing, you know how Brooke is"

"Right" I agreed.

*****

It was a silent ride on our way to the house, all of us tired and spent with the day's events, starting from that little tiff, ok more like a blow up with Nathan earlier this morning and then my little accident earlier tonight, everyone just about had enough of this day and all we wanted is to just get home and sleep in our own beds, especially my parents. I understand it's passed their usual bed time, if I'm right it's probably already around 1 in the morning.

"Hey Hales, you feeling okay?" my sister Vivian rushed to me as soon as we enter the door of our house.

"Yeah I'm okay Viv, thanks, I'm all stitched up, don't worry sorry you had to wait up" I smiled.

"Well good and its okay I just wanted to make sure you're alright" she said hugging me.

"You okay?" Taylor asked coming into the living room already in her pajamas.

"Yup Tay I'm fine" I said for the nth time that night, it's getting a little redundant, their questions, but I can't help but be touched by all their concerns.

"Okay good well I'm going to bed, night everyone" she shrugs before leaving the room. I inwardly smiled at how typical she's being, she hates showing that side of her, the side that actually cares, but she does care…she always have.

"Thanks Tay, Love You" I yelled after her.

"Okay sweetheart, I think it's time for you to rest, is there anything else you need?" my mom asked.

"Nope mom, I'm fine, you and dad can rest now, sorry for making you both worry and for keeping you up so late" I said hugging both of them "Is Ally sleeping?" I said turning to Vivian.

"Yeah, she woke up earlier, she was looking for her Auntie Haley, and when I told her you were at the hospital the kid started crying, gosh kids of today are so smart, you tell them things and they know exactly what you mean" she shakes her head.

"Awwww, I'll check on her early tomorrow" I said feeling bad about upsetting my niece and making everyone worry.

"Ok, and by the way Nathan was here earlier, I was on the phone and when I came back he was gone" Vivian said.

"Oh okay… I'll just talk to him in the morning" I said trying to sound casual but in reality I was not, the thought that he actually came over, somehow gave me hope that I haven't completely ruined everything with him.

We said our good night's as we all went to our respective rooms, I went into my closet to change into my pajamas and went straight under the covers after. I tried getting some sleep but my mind won't let me, thoughts of Nathan and our pending talk keeps flooding my head. Finally giving up, I tossed the cover off me, dropped my legs on the side of the bed, contemplating for a few minutes, whether or not I should go and see Nathan now, finally deciding I couldn't wait any longer, I stood up, pull out one of my sweaters from my closet and made my way out of my room.

I opened the back door to Brooke and Lucas' house using the key Brooke gave me a while back. I quietly made my way inside the house and discretely walk up the stair, I wasn't sure which of the 3 guest rooms Nathan is staying in so I tried each, the first door is locked and the second one I found Emma sleeping soundly, I smiled at the sight of her, I quietly closed the door before making my way to the last one. Knowing the third room is where Nathan's in I prayed that the door isn't lock.

I closed my eyes before turning the knob and I sighed relieved when it turned and I gently pushed the door open, I found Nathan laying on the bed, flat on his back, his hands on his stomach, he looks peaceful from where I'm standing, I smiled.

I gently made my way to the bed; stared at him for a couple of minutes. Taking my sweater off and dropping it on the floor; before I made a move to lie beside him on the bed. I watch him silently as I lay on my side; frowning when something in his hand caught my eye. I took the item from his hand. _My bracelet _I held it up for a few seconds a little confused as to why he has it, before putting it back on my wrist where it belongs.

I moved closer to him on the bed, both of his arms now lying on his side, I rested my head on his chest, one of my hands laying on his heart, his steady heartbeat reverberating in my palm. I felt him twitch and I stayed motionless.

"Haley?" I heard him say his voice heavily laced with grogginess. "Am I dreaming?" he asked and I almost laugh at how out of it he sounded.

"No Nathan, you're not, go back to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow" I softly whispered bringing up a hand on the side of his face, my head still on his chest not bothering to look up.

I felt one of his arm go around me pulling me close to his body not sure if he's doing it subconsciously or not, and I snuggled further into him, I waited for him to say something, anything else but got nothing, I finally let my eyes closed, as sleep soon take over.

*****

I woke up at the start; I squeeze my eyes tighter as the sunlight penetrates the room. Opening them after a few minutes, meeting with the cream colored ceiling, I stare at it for a few seconds, _I could have sworn I felt Haley beside me last night;_ I shake my head at the thought, _there's no way Haley was here, she didn't come to see you, you idiot, why would she be here?_ I felt the pang when the events of last night came flooding my thoughts again.

I roll over to my side; my heart stopping for few seconds before it started beating erratically. There is the last person I expected to see lying next to me on the bed. I felt concern wash over me as soon as my eyes landed on the medium sized bandage covering her forehead. _What happened to her…is she okay?_ I ask myself.

Bringing my hand gently on her face, I trace her jaw line softly as if she would disappear any minute now, when I realized she's not a dream and she's actually here I felt a sense of hope._ Not everything is ruined._ Finally fingering the bandage as lightly as I can, I felt her twitch and stir seconds after, afraid that I might have hurt her I pulled my hand away and waited for her to open her eyes. Her eyelids started fluttering, her long lashes flickering and soon after her brown orbs appeared. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face, as her browns meet my blue ones. I watch her smile sleepily back at me.

"What happened to you?" I ask softly brushing my thumb on her injured forehead making sure not to put so much pressure if none at all to it.

"I hit my head in the pool last night" she said giving me a sleepy smile "Diving for this actually" my eyes going to the bracelet that's now resting around her wrist. "Why do you have it Nathan?" she asks with a frown.

"I found it at your house, just laying there, I thought I'd take it if you don't want it" I said bitterly, remembering how I felt last night.

"Of course I want it Nathan, what made you think I didn't? I wouldn't have dive in the pool if the bracelet isn't important to me" I watch her explain herself and I felt a little bad for rushing into conclusion. "One of my sisters probably laid it there where you found it while I was at the hospital" she said looking me directly in the eye. "It's important to me Nathan" she softly assured me.

"Okay… but what is it doing in the pool in the first place?" I asked, a small smile appearing on my lips as I wait for her explanation.

"Well…I kind of threw it out of my window after we fought" she said sheepishly.

"And you say it's important" I laughed softly.

"Well I was mad! You got me so mad! But I did look for it after didn't I?" she said defensively, rolling on her back letting out a long breath, and I mimicked her as we both stare at the ceiling.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time, we shared a short quiet laugh, now looking at each other.

"What happened yesterday Haley?" I asked.

"I don't know… Carrie just always brings out the worst in me" she said bringing her eyes back up the ceiling.

"It's not just about Carrie Haley, what about Joshua?" I asked carefully still looking at the side of her face trying to read her expression, the light coming from the moon, lighting up the darkened room.

"I told you he's just someone I knew from college, I don't know why I said yes to going out with him in the first place, but I did"

"Are you into him?" I finally asked and I waited for her answer.

"What? No. Okay maybe I had a little crush on him back in college but it was harmless, and I've gotten over that a longggg time ago, I guess I just got excited about seeing him again, you know after all these years, I wanted to know how he is, how he's been" she rambles and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Why did you lie?"

"I guess I was afraid" she whispered and I frowned.

"Of What?" I said rolling on my side so I can better look at her.

"I just… I don't know… I guess I was afraid to know how you'd react to it, I was afraid you'd get mad which you did, at the same time I was afraid that maybe you wouldn't care" she admitted softly her eyes closed and I look at her shocked.

"I felt like I was cheating on you for some reason, and it didn't sit right with me, I wanted to back out from it, but it was too late, I tried telling myself you wouldn't care, that it doesn't matter if I go out with him, and that I'm allowed to go out with other guys and that I'm just being stupid, for thinking you would mind …I guess I took our arrangement too seriously and for a while there I actually forgot we're just pretending" she sighed.

"Are we really… _just_ pretending?" I finally asked the one thing that kept bothering me all these time.

*****

"Morning everyone" Brooke greeted brightly as she and her husband enters the James' kitchen, everyone sitting around the table having their breakfast.

"Brooke" Taylor said dryly.

"Hey guys" Quinn said.

"Hey kids" Mr. and Mrs. James said in unison.

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked looking for her best friend.

"She's probably still sleeping; did you know that we took her to the hospital last night?" Lydia asked casually as she stood up to get two more plates, placing it in front of Brooke & Lucas before going back to her chair.

"What? How come no one called me? Is she okay now?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Yeah is she okay?" Lucas echoed.

"Yeah she had stitches on her forehead but she's okay, you can go up to her room and wake her up if you want, so she can join us for breakfast" Jimmy suggested offering them the plate of pancakes.

"Okay" Brooke said leaving the kitchen.

"Is she up?" Lydia asks as the brunette came back.

"She's not in her room"

"What do you mean she's not in her room?" Quinn said.

"Just what I said, her bed didn't even look like someone had slept on it"

"Well where could she be?" Lydia asks starting to get concerned.

******

"Are we really… _just_ pretending?" I opened my eyes at his question. _Are we?_ I rolled back on my side to look at him.

"Are we?" I threw the question back.

"Haley..."

"I know I know you asked first, I don't know… "I struggle.

"This talk is not getting anywhere Haley, tell me how you feel" he said evidently frustrated.

"I was jealous okay! God" I blew out, covering my face with my hands.

"And what's wrong with that?" I sat up at his question before scowling at him.

"What's wrong with that?! What's wrong with that is that we're not together Nathan, we're just not, and I'm not supposed to be feeling this way! It's not right to feel this way, we're friends! Friends don't get jealous when their friend goes out with someone else! That's not how it works!" I said shaking my head.

"But that's not really my question is it?" he said, now sitting up too.

"No"

"So?"

"Nathan… You're Nathan Scott, you're used to having girls fawn at you all the time, and I don't think I'm ready to compete with all those girls" I said exasperated.

"I'm not asking you to compete with them Hales, and if I remind you, I'm not the one who went out with another guy and lied about it, so it's safe to say, you're not the only one who has some competing to do " he said with a small smile.

"I told you it didn't mean anything" I said softly looking him in the eye.

"And I believe you, but can you honestly tell me that Joshua didn't at least try to hit on you?" he looked at me knowingly.

"Fine, he did" I admitted.

"See, you're an attractive girl Haley, and whether you're aware of it or not, you're not actually easy to ignore" he said with conviction as he looks me in the eye and I felt my insides melt at his words.

"Do you really think it's right for us to feel this way? We're friends….just friends" I said almost regretfully. "I just think we've gone too far and I'm afraid of ruining what we have; our friendship means so much to me Nathan…"

"I agree with you… we've gone too far… I think it's about time we stop all of these" he said and I felt my stomach drop at his words, _is he actually saying what I think he's saying?_

"Oh okay…" I said trying hard to keep my voice strong.

"Haley I just really think it's time that we…" he started saying but was interrupted when Brooke came rushing into the room.

"Nathan…Haley's" she said breathlessly "missing…Haley… what are you doing here?" She said finally noticing me.

"Brooke, we were talking" Nathan said irritated.

"Yeah we were just talking, but we're done now…right Nathan? Uhm… well I'm going now" I said not sure whether to hit Brooke or thank her for her interruption, I just felt like I needed to get out of the room at the moment.

"Haley…"

"Bye Nathan, Brooke see you later" I said jumping off the bed and walking out of the room.

"What was that? Why does she look upset? What did you say to her?" Brooke asked turning to Nathan.

"Well we were talking and I was just about to say something to her, but someone rudely interrupted us" Nathan quipped.

"Watch it Scott, this is my house" Brooke warned.

"And my brother's too…and had I known that staying here means you can barge in here anytime you please, I would've just stayed at a hotel or something" he bit.

"Okay fine I'm sorry…but what happened with you and Haley? She looks upset; I thought you're going to talk things out" she said more calmly now.

"And I told you I was just about to say what I wanted to say to her but you came rushing in here" he reminded her.

"Again I'm sorry…but what are you still doing here then? Go after here…geez Nathan, go!" Brooke said shooing him to follow Haley out.

*****

"Haley" I called after her as I ran outside the house, she stopped walking turning around to look at me her face unreadable.

"Hey" she said as she stood in front of their house on the lawn, her arms crossed in front of her.

"I'm sorry… Brooke interrupted us, but I wasn't finished yet" I said walking in front of her.

"No that's okay… I understand what you were saying earlier, and I got the message. I think you're right… It's about time we stop all of it" I straighten up and I watch her carefully, she obviously have no idea what she's talking about and I smiled inwardly, _we really both need to stop jumping into conclusions, _I mentally shake my head.

"So you agree that we should stop all of it?" I prodded.

"Yeah"

"That we've come too far?"

"Yeah…Nathan where are you going with this?" she asked impatiently.

"So you agree that you're not allowed to date any other guys starting now?" I said and I waited for her reaction.

"Wha…t are you talking about?" she stuttered looking perturbed.

"You almost attacked Carrie the other day Haley" I chuckled.

"I did not! And like you're any better… you were just too shocked that night you found Joshua in the apartment, the worst part was by the time you got over the shock he wasn't there anymore, so you took it out on me and what does that have to do with this?" she said indignantly.

"Exactly! And to spare the next person, let's agree on one thing, you're not allowed to date anyone else anymore"

"Oh really I'm not? And how bout you Mr. NBA superstar… are you going to give up your groupies?" she said raising her eyebrow at me.

"Well if you want me to" I teased.

"If I'm not allowed to date, you can kiss your single life goodbye too" she huffed crossing her arms in front of her and I chuckled.

"That can be arranged" I said coyly and she rolls her eyes.

"Is this how you ask someone to go exclusive with you?" she said dryly.

"What? Not romantic enough?" I joked.

"You think?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Hales, what do you want me to do send you roses everyday…write you poems and do the whole courting shit thing?" I chuckled at the idea.

"You know what? Why not, I think it's about time you experience it" she said and I shake my head_ what did I get myself into? _"And it's not shit Nathan, normal people does that" she said haughtily.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that now?" I chuckled.

"You're right, but… Nathan, is this really what you want? You think this is a good idea?" I can hear the apprehension in her voice and I sighed.

"We've done well with the whole pretending thing, I mean everything came natural for us, it was perfect until the outside world…namely Joshua…"

"And Carrie" she interjected.

"And Carrie… came into the picture; why not give the real thing a chance?" I said looking her straight in the eye to show her I mean it.

"But… You're Nathan Scott" she started saying before walking towards the few steps of stairs in front of their house, sitting on the top of it me following behind. "Remember what you told me the first time we met at the wedding? You don't do love"

"Haley… we're not talking about love here, I mean we still have a long way to go before we get to that stage...and I'm not even sure I'm cut out for that but what I'm sure right now is that I want to try this thing out with you… for real" I told her honestly.

This isn't a conversation I'd thought I'd see myself having with someone or with anyone, not in a million years and the things I just said I would have never expected to come out from my own mouth, I don't do love I told her that, and I don't even do relationships, I would normally get out from it as fast as I could, but that was before her… before Haley. It was that very night I found Joshua in her apartment that made me realized I couldn't stand the idea of her being with someone else, I'm not sure whether it's because we've let this thing with us drag out too long and I've already developed some kind of possessive streak when it comes to her, or it could be a whole lot of other reasons, but the sure part is, I hate the idea of her entertaining other guys, it's all new to me, the feelings I get around Haley, and the one's I get when I'm not, It's all foreign…but I like it…all of it.

"I don't want to play games Nathan" she said silently.

"And I don't want that too, you're important to me, your friendship is too and I don't want to ruin it, I'm not planning on it"

"What if we're not good together Nathan? What if it ruins us? What we have…I'm not sure I'm ready to risk it"

"We fall together or we die separately" I said quietly remembering Jimmy's words to me before.

"What did you just say?"

"It's something your father told me when we had that talk"

"My mom told me the same thing" she said with a wistful smile.

"And they're both right. It doesn't matter what we decide now Haley, either we decide to just remain friends or take the leap to becoming so much more but it's still won't change the fact that things are going to change a whole lot after this talk" I finished.

"The one that got away" I heard her say so quietly I almost didn't hear it I look at her confused. "Okay" she finally said, taking me by surprise.

"Okay? What do you mean okay?" I asked just to make sure.

"I mean okay… let's try it. Just promise me one thing, if things doesn't work out for us, that I'll always have you as a friend?" she said almost pleadingly.

"Always" I promised, taking her hand in mine.

"So how do we do this? Do we like pick up from where we left off or something?"

"I'm not really sure" I said with a light chuckle.

"The courting 'shit' thing sounds such a good idea to me" she said almost shyly, looking away.

"Too little too late for that" I joked.

"Shut up!" she said letting go of my hand shoving me playfully on the shoulder, her skin turning a darker shade of pink. "I'm just saying" she pouted.

"Okay" I said smiling at her.

"Really?" she asked somewhat surprised.

"Really" I confirmed. I honestly don't know the first thing about courting someone but _what the heck._

*****

"Hey Kids" Lydia greeted as we enter the kitchen.

"Are you two out of your funk yet?" Quinn asked."

"Yeah what's the deal with you two now?" Taylor echoed.

"Morning Mrs. James and Mr. James" I said before pulling a chair out for Haley and then sitting down on another one next to her.

"Did you just pull out a chair for Haley Nate?" Lucas asked looking at me strangely.

"What?" I shrug not understanding what the fuss is about. I just pulled a freaking chair out, what's the big deal?

"That's called being a gentleman Lucas" We heard Brooke remarked coming into the room and taking the chair next to her husband. "So… what's up with you two now? Are you finally done with the whole denial shit?"

"Language" Vivian chided covering her daughter's ears.

"Whatever do you mean Brooke" Haley said with false innocence.

"Oh don't give me that H. James, are you two finally official that's what I want to know"

"Nope we're not" Haley said bluntly and I frowned.

"We're not?" I asked a little confused and she gave me the look "Oh right… Haley here wants me to court her" I beefed.

"Are you complaining?" she said challengingly.

"I didn't say that" I rushed out, not wanting to start another tiff.

"Really? Cause I thought I heard you complained" she mocked rolling her eyes.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" I barked at Lucas.

"I'm sorry Nate, it's just that… you're going to court Haley? Well good luck with that!" he said in between laughs.

"Excuse me?!" Haley said offended.

"It's not you Haley, it's just that Nathan don't know the first thing about courting a girl" he said still laughing.

"Lucas stop it" Brooke scolded her husband he snickered.

"Yeah Lucas stop it" I said behind gritted teeth.

"Don't you think that's like doing things backwards?" Quinn interjected.

"I told her that" I quipped, closing my mouth as soon as I saw the dagger looks Haley's throwing at me.

"I didn't force you to it!" Haley spat.

"And a little hypocritical don't you think? I mean you've been sucking face the whole week" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"We were not!" Haley whined.

"Yes you were" Taylor whined back.

"Taylor leave your sister alone. If they want to do things backwards let them do things backwards, this has nothing to do with you or anyone else for that matter" Jimmy said calmly silencing everybody around the table.

"Thanks dad" Haley said.

"Thanks Mr. James"

"Sorry" the rest said in unison.

"Your dad's right let them be. And I think it's a good idea, and don't worry Nathan, there isn't really any rule when it comes to winning over someone besides I think you're over that part" Lydia said winking at me and I had to smile.

"Mom!" Haley cried.

"Sweetheart come on, there's no need for denying now, you like Nathan, and Nathan likes you, I think that much is given" Lydia continues, I watch Haley squirm uncomfortably in her seat, looking flushed.

"But… considering how you both started this thing, it's best that you go through the whole courting or dating thing again, this time not under "false pretense" just to give you two a clear sense of what you want, I'm not saying you don't already know what you want, but It's still best if you go through the normal stages of starting a relationship" Jimmy finished for his wife.

"Yeah it'd be totally romantic" Brooke gushed, making both parents laugh.

"Make me proud Nate" Jimmy cheered and I laughed at how cool he's being towards the whole thing.

"Who's your kid here dad, me or Nathan?" Haley pouted; I smiled at her childlike whining.

"You know you're my little girl Haley…I'll always look out for you sweetheart. But Nathan already passed the father's test" Mr. James smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"I will" I said smiling sincerely at her father.

"Oh you will now will you?" Haley teased quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Of course…besides your mom thinks I don't need to do a lot" I teased back winking at her.

"That's what you think" she threw back smiling at me mischievously.

"Is that a threat?" I smirk at her.

"Not a threat babe…not at all" she said still holding that wicked grin patting me on the face making me chuckle at the same time a little curious as to what's going on in that mind of hers and her calling me babe didn't go unnoticed by me, it felt good.

"Be careful Nate, she still is Taylor's sister after all… she can be devious is she wants to" Lydia joked.

"Yup! Devious is the word! You heard that Scott" Haley said clapping her hands together before playfully pointing a finger at me.

"Oh yeah?" I said moving closer to her.

"Yeah" she said grinning wider.

"Okay" I said closing the small distance between our faces, surprising her with a kiss, just when she's starting to get into it, I pulled away smirking at her, I chuckled at the obvious scowl on her face.

"Courtship my foot" Taylor muttered between biting her food.

"He got you Haley bob" Lydia teased making Haley scowl even more.

"EEEW please I'm eating my breakfast, not in the table please" Lucas complained.

"Yeah kid in the room" Vivian agreed.

"I think it's cute" Quinn said smiling.

"I'm going to get you for that Nathan Scott" Haley said her eyes narrowed to a warning squint.

"Get him Hales!" Brooke cheered.

"Oh I will" she said smiling darkly at me. _Ok now I'm worried._

"You've been warned" Jimmy said grinning at me. _Uh oh!_

*****

"So you really are going to court Haley huh?" Lucas asked from beside me on the couch, where we're currently perched watching some college basket ball game.

"Yeah" I said with a shrug my eyes focused on the game in front of us.

"Do you even know the first thing about courting a girl?" Lucas laughed.

"Shut up!" I said shooting daggers at him. "You're right… I don't" I finally said blowing out a long breath.

"How did that happened anyway?"

"I convinced her to give us a try… I mean for real this time, she was hesitant in the beginning, she didn't want to put our friendship at risk, and that's the last thing I want too…" I started saying.

"Are you serious about her Nate? Because Haley's an amazing girl, and I'd hate to see her hurt" Lucas said his voice serious.

"You know Lucas I hate it when you talk like that, like I'm the worst person on earth, but somehow I've come to understand where you're coming from, I really haven't done anything to prove you or everybody else wrong. I've done a lot of shitty things in the past, and I can't take those back, I'm not saying I've completely changed, but Haley's important to me, and if I want to be selfish I can be, I mean I didn't have to do right by her, I don't even have to stay faithful to her the whole time we were faking things between us, but I have… If I didn't care for her, I wouldn't be here" I said surprising both of us.

"Wow you really do care for her" Lucas said shaking his head.

"I do"

"Well good for you Nate, I never thought I'd see this day" he chuckled and I shake my head with a smile.

"Neither have I" I said honestly.

"But you're aware that being in the courting stage means that Haley is still allowed to entertain other possible suitors don't you?" I almost gave myself a whiplash turning my head to look at him.

"What?" I snarled.

"Oh you didn't know… I mean, I don't know what your arrangement is, but as far as I know, that's how it works" he shrugs and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

"You're an ass" I spat getting up.

"Why? Hey…Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Haley" I said walking out of the living room, rushing out next door.

"Hey son" Jimmy greeted opening the door.

"Hi Mr. James, is Haley here?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah she's by the pool, doing some last minute preparation for tonight's party, come on in" he said stepping aside and opening the door wider for me.

"Thanks" I said stepping inside the house.

"Go right ahead, I'm driving down to the venue to check up on things" he said.

"Okay…talk to you later Jimmy"

"See Ya Nate" he waved before stepping out of the house.

I found Haley sitting by the poolside her back to me, her head down, concentrating on whatever it is that she's doing. I quietly walk towards her, tip toeing the last few steps. Kneeling behind her, I smiled at her obliviousness to my presence, before opening my arms and enveloping her in it.

"Oh Shit" Haley almost jumped if not for my arms holding her securely. "Nathan! What did I tell you about not scaring me like that?" she said turning her head scowling at me as she tries to push my arms off her.

"Sorry" I said with a chuckle dropping a kiss on the side of her head before letting her go. "Are you still mad about breakfast?" I asked when I noticed her giving me a cold shoulder.

"I don't get mad Nathan, I get even" she said looking at me with all seriousness.

"Oh okay" I chuckled.

"Oh you laugh now but remember I'll get back at you when you least expect it" she said scathingly. _Okay not good_ I thought.

"So what are you doing?" I asked moving to sit beside her on the cemented floor, trying to change the subject.

"These if you really must know are for the party tonight" she said holding up a couple of assorted colored flowers not sure what kind they are. "I'm making leis" she said handing me a finished purple one.

"This is nice, so this is for the party…but leis?" I asked a little unsure as to why leis are needed for the party.

"It's a Hawaiian themed party" she said still not smiling and totally uninterested.

"Haley baby come on, I'm sorry about earlier okay, I was just playing with you, I didn't mean to make you upset, I promise I won't do it again" I said holding up my right hand as if taking an oath, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine, you're off the hook for now but I'm still getting you back for it" she said pointing a finger at me.

"Thank You" I said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"What are these flowers called? And how come no one told me it's going to be a Hawaiian party?"

"They're hibiscus… Really Lucas didn't tell you?" she asked and I shook my head. "Shoot, so that means you have nothing to wear for tonight" she fussed.

"Haley… don't worry about it, I'll just go with my shorts and shirt" I said coolly.

"No! Your shorts you can wear but not just any t-shirt… I'll ask my dad if he has spare Hawaiian polo shirt" _Hell no! I'm not wearing anything that has flower prints on it._

"Haley I'm not wearing a flower printed shirt, No" I said firmly.

"But you have to, it's the party's theme, you'll stand out like a sore thumb if you don't" she whined.

"I don't mind" I said shrugging not really caring about the dress code.

"Well I do" she pouted. "You're wearing that flowery shirt, you will" she proclaimed I rolled my eyes _try me._

"Need help?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Sure, but don't think for a second I'll forget about that shirt" she said smirking at me.

"Yeah sure" I said dryly. "So what do I need to do and why didn't you just buy those already made ones?"

"Actually we did, we had a lot of them ordered but those are for the guests, I wanted to make the ones that we're going to wear…anyways I'm almost done with the necklaces, I just need to finish two more for mom and dad, you can help make my headband though… you know to hide my little boo-boo right there" she said pointing at her stitches.

"Sure I'll help, tell me what to do" I said gently fingering the band aid on her forehead, giving her a gentle smile and she smiled sweetly back at me.

"Okay… take this nylon thread" she said reaching for the thread and handing it to me "make a knot at the end of it a couple of times making sure it's big enough that it can't pass through the flower stem, and then once you think the knot is enough start threading the flowers one by one…but measure the thread around my head first though" she said.

"Okay" I said understanding her instruction, scooting closer to her so I can measure the nylon around her head. "Is this too tight?"

"Nope perfect Just leave a few inches of allowance so you can tie both ends together once you're done" she said smiling at me.

"What color do you want me to use?"

"What color do you want to see on me?" she said smiling sweetly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I think I like red on you" I said smiling playfully at her "It'll go well with a red lipstick too you know" I suggested smirking at her. Nothing makes her lips fuller than a red lipstick.

"Red lipstick huh?" she said biting her lip. "Okay" she said giggling before looking away.

We sat quietly finishing our task at hand, I'm actually enjoying making this flower headband, probably because it's something Haley would wear, I smiled to myself, couldn't wait to see it on her.

"Okay…all done" I said holding up the finished headband. "Let see how it looks on you" I said gently placing it on her head gently.

"Did it cover my wound?"

"Yup! Looks good on you… I'm good at this" I boast loving the way it looks on her, red does look good against her natural blonde curls, her own little flowery Halo.

"Thanks" she said smiling shyly at me.

"Hales…" I started saying… as I gently remove the headband from her head gliding a hand through her locks before dropping the head piece on the cemented floor in front of us.

"Yeah?" she said looking at me expectantly.

"I have a question"

"Okay…what is it?" she said straightening up giving me her full attention.

"It's just that… I talked to Lucas before coming here…and he said something… I just want to make sure if it's true" I started carefully.

"What is it? Nathan you're making me nervous" she let out a hesitant laugh.

"Like I said I don't know the first thing about courting someone, this courtship thing is all new to me, I just…he said that… you're still allowed to entertain possible suitors, is that really how it works?"

"Well… Yeah…normally that's how it works" she said and I stiffened.

"But I thought we agreed we're not dating anyone else?" I said baffled.

"I know, are you really bothered by this?" I remained quiet. "Obviously you are… but…like I said _normally _that's how it works, but we're anything but normal Nathan, we're doing things backwards if you haven't noticed yet… besides this whole courtship thing… you don't really need to do it you know… I was just trying to give you a hard time…at the same time just making sure you're serious that this is really what you want"

"It's what I want" I replied sincerely.

"I'm serious Nathan, we really don't have to do that whole courting shit as you put it, but if you feel like sending me those red roses once in a while or maybe write me a poem or something I wouldn't mind, besides Taylor's right for once, I think it's a little hypocritical." She laughs.

"Okay, but who knows I might surprise you one of these days with those roses, just don't expect me to write you a poem, I'm not good with words, that's always been Lucas' expertise"

"And what's matching her smirk.

"Okay?" she asked frowning.

"My smirk, don't tell me you don't find my smirk charming" I smirk even wider.

"Ahhh Nope" she deadpanned and I feigned hurt.

"Okay that's just wrong Haley, I could have sworn I was told more than a hundred times, it's my smirk that gets the girls" I said pretending to frown.

"Yeah well they lied to you" she said with a giggle.

"You know what I think? I think someone's indeed lying but it's not them… Admit it Haley, you love my smirk" I grinned teasingly at her, moving my face close to hers, stopping just a few inches before our nose touch smirking at her one last time. She was about to move her head back but I stopped her by bringing my hand up to the back of her neck holding her in place. "Admit it Hales" I challenged.

"No" she said rather breathlessly.

"No?" I asked inching closer finally touching my lips to the side of her mouth, before pulling away a little so I can look at her again her face flushed "Say it" I said before going back to my ministration, dropping light feathery kisses on the side of her lips, to her jaw line, to her pulse point right under her ear, I heard her sigh and I smile.

"Nathan…." Her voice sounded more like a moan. Finally I brushed my lips light on hers, nipping at her lower lip tugging it with my teeth gently repeating the same action to her upper one.

"Nathan…if you're going to kiss me…kiss me properly" she whined like a child and I laughed at her obvious frustration.

"Only if you admit it's my smirk that got you" I mumbled into her lips.

"Fine, it's your smirk that got me, you're so goddamn charming" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"See…that wasn't so hard… now here's your price for being honest" I let out a short laugh at her scowl before, capturing her lips with mine she tried to remain unaffected but soon cave in opening her mouth wider, finally allowing my tongue to have a taste of her. We pulled away breathless after a few minutes, both wearing the same grin, dropping one more soft kiss on her lips. I couldn't resist.

"Okay now these babies are going to the fridge" she said standing up instantly changing gears.

"The fridge?" I said standing up myself.

"Yep… so it stays fresh until the party" she said bending down to pick up the finished necklaces. "Now let's go and find my dad so I can ask him about that flower printed shirt you're going to wear tonight" she grinned widely at me and I groaned.

"Your dad went out to go to the venue" I rushed out. "So I guess I'll just go with my normal shirt" I said nonchalantly.

"Nice try Scott, he's not going to stay there forever, so you're not off the hook yet" she laughed and I grunt.

"You Haley James can be very pushy sometimes you know that?" I said holding out my arm for her.

"I heard that one before so why not be a push over?" she shrugs before hooking her arm with mine, walking back inside the house.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" I asked her as she stands in front of the refrigerator carefully placing the leis inside; she straightened twisting her head to look at me as I lean on the kitchen island smirking widely at her.

"Well you're just going to have to wait and see" she said matching my smirk with her own closing the refrigerator door. "But don't worry I'll make sure to wear that red lipstick on" she said naughtily smiling up at me, making me very very excited for tonight.

"So what time is the party again?" I asked enthusiastically, she giggled knowingly, walking towards me and standing right in front of me, as I tower over her.

"That got you excited huh? I hope you feel the same way about that Hawaiian shirt you'll be sporting tonight" she giggled pulling on the hem of my shirt then brushing her hands up and down my chest.

"I'm not wearing it Hales" I drawled making sure she gets it.

"Oh but you will…if you know what's good for you" she said smugly. "Besides you got your smirk right? You're so charming you can be in anything and still look good in it…right Scott?" It's now my turn to scowl at her obvious teasing.

"Anyone ever told you-you have a major sarcasm problem?" I said unimpressed.

"Yep! All part of my charm" she said with false smug and I remained scowling. "Oh come on. Do it for me please… actually no. Do it for my parent's it's their anniversary… you don't want them to feel like you don't like the theme of the party, which by the way they came up by themselves" she said pouting at me her arms going around my waist.

"Fine Fine, you sure know how to guilt trip" I said rolling my eyes at her, my arms involuntarily going around her back"

"Thank You" she said tip toeing as she drops a kiss on my lip, I smiled despite myself.

"You're lucky I like you" I said offhandedly pecking her on the tip of her nose.

"Good 'cause the feeling is mutual" I felt a sense of exhilaration run through me at her admission. I pulled her closer squeezing her, lifting her a few inches from the ground; she shrieked at the action followed by her fits of giggles, I laughed with her. I couldn't help but think how perfect everything is.

"Thanks" I said looking her in the eye smiling at her with all sincerity.

"For what?"

"For an amazing week" I smiled tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, my other arm remains at her back.

"Amazing? Really? I thought you'd think it was a disaster" she chuckled.

"There were certainly bumps on the road but all in all it's been pretty amazing"

"Well you're welcome, and remember we're not done yet, we still have the party you know, you haven't partied till you partied with the James" I smiled broadly at her boasting.

"I'm more excited about your outfit" I said wiggling an eyebrow at her, she giggled playfully slapping me on the chest. "Your family's great Hales"

"Play your cards right Scott and you might just be invited again next year" she said smiling sweetly at me.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind" I chuckled giving her yet another squeeze.

"Hey Hales… did you try your bikini on for tonight?" Taylor said coming into the kitchen.

"So you're wearing a bikini huh?" I smirked.

"Oh but it's not just an ordinary bikini…guys are going to find it hard keeping it in their pants tonight" she said scandalously.

"Taylor!" Haley practically shrieked. I felt my blood started to boil, things like that would normally get me excited but the thought of other guys leering at Haley makes me want to hit someone.

"What?! I'm just saying, good luck trying to get those guys away from Haley Nate but don't worry my baby sister here is not as easy as me" she said not the least bit embarrassed before turning to leave the kitchen.

"Taylor! Oh my good she's unbelievable" Haley said hiding her face in my chest. "I'm sorry Nathan, don't mind her, I can't believe the things that comes out of mouth sometimes" she sighed totally embarrassed.

"You're not leaving my side tonight" I said emphatically hugging her close.

*****

**So that was chapter 10... i decided to end it that way...honestly because i haven't written the whole party thing down yet... and i thought of making that a whole different chapter... and just fix the whole Naley misunderstanding in this one first.**

**Again thanks to everyone who reviewed the last update and i hope you do the same with this one. I'll try to write the next one right away...but your reviews will help inspire me to write faster *wink* **

**Leave me some love :)**

**xxx-sheenanastaja**


End file.
